Facing Our Nightmares
by 20Kasai15
Summary: Sequel to Facing the Past. Mike managed to show the ghosts the truth. All seems well with the pizzeria now, but when a familiar dark purple figure returns will peace remain? Or will Mike have to once again fight off the angry spirits?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is guys. The sequel to Facing the Past! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! At the moment I don't know how many chapters there will be but it's possible it will be about the same as the last story. I don't know, we'll see.**

 **Now I don't have much to say yet, so I will just shut up now and let you guys read on. Please enjoy the first chapter of Facing Our Nightmares!**

* * *

The door to the children's restuarant opened swiftly with the bell at the top jingling softly to indicate the arrival of the night guard. Mike Schmidt's smile fell as he looked around the dark building. He worriedly glanced around, clutching on to his crutches tightly as he felt sweat start to fall down his neck. "He-hello?"

He briefly glanced at his watched, the moonlight being the only thing that allowed him to see it properly. It was a few minutes passed midnight. "I know I'm a little late, but why the heck are the lights out alread?"

He stepped deeper and deeper, as a slight fear began to creep through his body. "Guys?"

Just then a black pointed hand landed on the guard's shoulder. Mike tensed as he slowly turned around to see the tall figure of the Puppet standing over him. A dark sinister smile spread over his lips as he leaned down. "Hello Mike..."

The young man screamed, letting go of his crutches. Without the support the guard fell down hard, groaning in pain softly.

Giggling suddenly erupted before the lights flashed on. Mike sighed irritably as he threw his head back. "Again Nick, really!?"

A childish laughter escaped Puppet before a figure slowly appeared in front of the tall animatronic. Nick kept on giggling loudly as he pointed at the fallen man. "I got you again! You really are stupid Mikey!"

"Haha...you had your laugh. Hey Puppet, want to lend a crippled guy a hand?"

The animatronic smiled shyly before bending down and helping Mike up. He let the guard lean on his side as the human adjusted his crutches. "Sorry Mike," Puppet grinned. "But he can still control me when he wants to."

"Yeah I know." Mike nodded his head before frowning deeply at the giggling ghost. "Nick, I thought we discussed this. You can't just keep scaring me when I come in for work."

Nick calmed down, smiling innocently. "I'm sorry Mikey. But I love scaring you. It's too fun. The others think so too." A devious smirk suddenly played on Nick's mouth.

Mike's eyes widened. "Where are the oth-" The young man didn't have time to finished as four sets of screams suddenly erupted from behind him. Mike shouted in fear as he jumped and clutched his heart. He paled drastically as he fell to the ground again.

Four tall animatronics were laughing loudly behind the fallen night guard. They were laughing in pure joy as four children slowly began to fade in next to the robots. The laughing died with the animatronics as the ghost children continued their giggles.

Freddy sighed and glared down at the boy in front of him. "Shawn, that wasn't nice."

Bonnie however found the situation just as funny, but when the rabbit was about to giggle, the leader glared at him, silencing any laughter. He sighed and glanced down at the girl in front of him. "Y-yeah Angelica. You shouldn't be laughing..." Bonnie had to look away as he finally let loose his laughter.

Foxy rolled his eyes at the rabbit before looking down at the little boy in front of him. "Timmy you shouldn't be scary Mikey now." he scolded.

Chica nodded in agreement. "Yes, you hear that Heather?"

But the laughing ghosts paid no mind to the robots as they continued their childish ways.

Only Nick wasn't laughing as he worriedly looked over the still fallen night guard. "Mikey?" he asked softly, catching the attention of the others. They all glanced at Mike who was still clutching onto his heart, a pained expression washed over his face as his eyes clenched shut tightly. He wasn't moving at all in his hunched over position.

Foxy instanlty bent down and placed a hand on Mike's arm and began shaking him. "Mikey, ye alright lad?" When the young man didn't answer Foxy began to shake harder. "Matey, ya better answer your Cap'n right now!"

Freddy crouched down, bending his head down so his ears would hover over Mike's mouth. "He's not breathing!"

Nick and the other children's eyes widen as tears fell from their eyes. The four all ran to Nick and clung to him. "Nick, wake him up! Wake him up!" Heather begged burrying her face in the older ghost's shirt.

"Y-yeah, wake him up. He has to be alright!" Shawn cried as he looked at MIke.

Nick was shaking as tears burst from his eyes. The first night guard, the first human he's friended was...dead? The lights began to flicker on and off as Nick fell to his knees. "MIKEY!" he screamed crying loudly.

Suddenly Mike sprung up, huge bursts of laughter erupted from him as he laughed loudly. Freddy and Foxy smirked as they backed away from the guard.

The ghost all looked at the human with the widest horror filled eyes they could muster. Shawn was pointing dramatically at Mike. Angelica was shaking as she slapped her hands over her mouth. Heather was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. And Timmy looked like he was about to faint.

Only Nick looked emotionless as his wide tear filled eyes looked at the still laughing Mike. "You're alive?"

The guard smirked as he slowly stood up, with the assistance of Bonnie. "Not so funny when you're being scared, huh guys?"

All the ghost, minus Nick gawked at the animatronics who were all chuckling softly. Freddy winked at them. "We came up with this little plan last night when you all fell asleep. Thought it would teach you guys a lesson about scaring Mike every night."

After a moment to let this all sink in, Shawn slapped a hand over his forehead. "I was wondering why it was so easy to control you tonight!"

Freddy laughed as he ruffled Shawn's hair. "You didn't actually think I would suddenly just give in now that you aren't going to hurt Mikey, did you?" Shawn just glared at Freddy as he stuck his tongue out at him.

Puppet smiled before worriedly looking over his ghost. "Nick?"

Mike looked over at Nick as well. The poor traumatized child was staring off into space, completely shaken up from the fright. "Nick? You better not be trying to scare me again..." Mike warned as he approached the boy.

Suddenly Nick flung at the guard, his eyes turning red. "You bastard! I thought you died!" he screamed through his sobs that suddenly took over again. Mike yelped when he felt the strong force push him back once again on the ground. Nick wrapped his arms around Mike protectively as he cried into the guard's chest. "Don't die Mike. I don't want you to die anymore..."

Mike just smiled softly as he petted the ghost's head. "I won't Nick. I promise. I won't die because I have a super powerful ghost looking after me now, right?"

Nick looked up shyly at the guard who winked at him. He pouted before nodding his head then once again burrying his face into Mike's chest. "Yeah that's right. I'm super powerful...Nothing can hurt you now. Nothing..."

* * *

The man groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck to help ease his tense muscles. "Damn, another rough night..." His dark eyes looked up at the night sky. "Oh well. When this week is over I won't have to keep hiding anymore. I'll finally be free from all those nightmares."

He looked over at the purple suit that hung on his door before yanking off the hanger and putting it on and walking out into the night.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The first chapter. Again I hope you guys enjoyed. I hopefully will be posting the next one up soon**

 **By the way, I bet you guys were expecting Nick to hurt Mike instead of them being friendly to each other huh? ...No? You figured it out? ...Well *clicks tongue* aren't you all the clever little readers...But yeah, now that the ghost understand the truth, they don't see Mike as the purple guy anymore. But what's this, the purple guy is showing up again!? That's right everyone, this time Daniel is going to be showing up a lot more than he did before. What's he up to? Is he going to hurt anymore people? Am I ever going to just shut up? We shall see! By the way, the answer to the last question is no.**

 **By the way, here is a little extra part that will explain the ghost children better. Kind of like what I did with the Toys in the first story remember? So here they are! The ghost children!**

 **Shawn: He is the ghost possessing Freddy. He is a bit serious for his age. He nine by the way. He loves to read and to learn knew things. He's also a bit of a know it all. But thankfully he hasn't reached that annoying-know-it-all-level when he died. He lived with his single mother and older brother and sister before his death too.**

 **Angelica: She is the little eight year old possessing Bonnie. She's the princess of the group. She loves anything that is girly and when she was alive she always carried around a little stuffed bunny. No it wasn't a plush Bonnie, it was just a regular rabbit. But when she found out she was possessing Bonnie she was thrilled since he was her favorite after all. She's also very hyper.**

 **Heather: She's a bit quieter than the others. She likes to read like Shawn and also loves to paint and draw. She would spend a lot of hours of the day with her coloring books. She probably would have become an artist when she was older. But when the time comes around she can be very hyper.**

 **Timmy: He's a bit rambunctious. He loves pranks and loves to tease people. He also loves animals a lot. He found a stray kitten by his house one day and convinced his mother to help him take care of it. When he's caring for animals is the only time he doesn't act like an annoying brat.**

 **I won't describe the ghost possessing Golden yet and I think you guys understand Nick by now. If you still have questions on him though I'll answer them. But I won't answer anything on the girl possessing Golden yet. She's a bit of a secret at the moment.**

 **So that's it. The next one should be up soon. Until then see ya and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I was busy with a lot. Mostly with watching Jurassic World and hanging out at the mall. Movie was amazing, by the way! Anyways, so here is the next chapter. Nothing much is happening yet, but trust me I'm hinting at something that will happen in the future. I'm sure you guys will catch it when you get to it so I'm not even going to give you any hints about where it is. And if you are not sure and question me, well too bad. I'm not going to answer anything related to it. But any other questions I will sure.**

 **But whatever, I'll shut up now and let you guys read the story.**

* * *

Mike sighed as he looked over the tablet. He may not be in danger anymore, but the guard still had a job to do. Nick at the time was floating behind the guard and looking over his shoulder. "Mikey?"

"Yes Nick?"

"Can we play a game? I'm bored."

Mike smirked as he set the tablet down. "What kind of game do you want to play?" the young man looked at the time. "Besides shouldn't you be resting now? It's almost six."

"But I'm bored!" Nick whinned as he spun around in the air. "I want to play with you before you leave."

"I'm sorry Nick, but I do have a job to do. Why don't you go play with the others. I'm sure Timmy is up to something like usual."

"But the other ghosts like to play with each other. They forget about me now that I don't boss them around. Please!" The little ghost gave Mike the saddest puppy dog eyes in an attempt to pursraid him.

But the guard wasn't buying it as he turned back around silencely and grabbed the tablet again. He clicked on a random camera whiched showed the other ghosts playing together.

Nick hovered back up and pouted. "See they don't need me!"

"You don't know that. Have you tried talking to them?"

"I talk to them."

"No, I mean when you are not ordering them around. The only time I've seen you talk to them was when you were either ordering them to kill me or ordering them to _not_ kill me. You just act like a big mean boss to them." Mike smiled and ruffled Nick's hair. "Why not try acting like Nick instead of their CEO?"

The ghost pouted, mostly due to being reminded of what he tried to accomplish in the past. When he glanced at Mike again the guard already had his back turned and collecting his things. Six finally hit and Mike was preparing to go home. "Why can't you stay for the day?"

"I'm sorry Nick, but I have stuff to do at home."

"Then I'll come with you!"

Mike sighed. Ever since he convinced the ghost of the truth, the little child has followed Mike around like a lost puppy. He truly cared for the child, but sometimes Nick just didn't know when to back away. "I'm sorry, but you know you can't. You can't leave any Fazbear establishment. The second you step out the door you pop up in one of the old buildings."

Nick lowered his head. "Yeah I know..." A bright smile suddenly beamed across his face seconds later. "Then you should move in here! That way we can always be together!"

The young man grinned softly at him before patting his head. "I would love that..."

"But?" Nick questioned sensing the guard was going to say that.

"But, I can't. It may be home for you, the other kids, and the animatronics, but unfortunately it can't be home for me. Mr. Fazbear wouldn't allow it."

Nick scoffed. "Mr. Fazbear. That old man is just a corrupt old bastard who only cares about staying in business and making money."

"First, watch your language, second, I hate him as much as you do, but he's the only reason this place hasn't been shut down. Which is why I haven't told anyone about what he did for your killer and the bodies of the other kids. If he goes, then the business goes. Then the animatronics will be shut of for good and I won't be able to come back. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No..." Nick sighed. He only perked back up when an idea popped in his mind. "Then you should run the place!"

"Me?"

"Yeah! You actually care about the kids who come here. Isn't that the whole point of the restuarant? To care for the kids? And you are friends with the animatronics and don't treat them like monsters, and you know about the other ghosts and me." Nick giggled happily. "It's perfect!"

Mike gasped when Nick floated up in the air and spun around, happy with his idea. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted to catch the boy's attention. Once he watched Nick float back down to his feet, Mike bent down to be eye level with him. "I'm afraid running a business isn't that easy. Just being friendly with you guys isn't enough. Plus Mr. Fazbear won't just quit. I can't just take over the place with him still running it. That's not how it works. He owns the building, he owns the animatronics, and he has control of who works here or not. With a snap of his fingers Mr. Fazbear can fire me and make sure I never come back. He has the money and the power to do all that. And what do I have? Heck, I have nothing! I'm makine $120 a week! I-"

"Really, that sounds like a lot!" Nick said excitedly.

Mike chuckled. "I forgot, your a kid. A dollar looks like looks like a million dollar check to you..." He sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry Nick, but it just isn't as easy as going to my boss and telling him I'm gonna run the business from now on. We all just have to accept that, alright?"

"...alright..."

"Good boy," Mike said smiling warmly. "Alright then, I have to go. Bye Nick, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Mikey." The ghost boy watched sadly as the human left the office. Once he was out of sight, Nick grabbed the tablet and opened the camera to show the other ghosts. They were currently talking to the animatronics before they disappeared from view, most likely returning to their proper places inside each robot.

"Nick?" He turned his head to find Puppet standing at the door. "We have to go back down to the basement, alright?"

Looking back at the tablet once more he sighed and put it back. "Alright, I'm coming..."

Puppet watched Nick vanish from his sight before feeling a presence inside of him. He smiled as he walked away from the office and caught up with the other Toy animatronics.

Toy-Freddy or just Fred smiled at him. "Hey there Puppet, about time."

"So-sorry sir, I had to get Ni-nick." The tall animatronic still had trouble with talking to others. He was the tallest and most intimidating looking out of all the animatronics, but was too shy to even look anyone in the eye.

The young bear smirked. "It's alright, let's get moving before families begin to arrive."

"Yes sir."

"Stop calling him sir, it will just inflate his ego more." Toy-Bonnie or just Bon-Bon said snobbishly as he rolled his green eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking aboout Bon-Bon. And Puppet can call me whatever he likes." Fred said, trying to remain in control of his growing impatience.

"Oh, so if he wanted to, Puppet could call you a fatass? May I also call you that?" the blue rabbit asked grinning.

"Bon-Bon..." Toy-Chica or as she prefers Chicky warned with a sigh. "Don't start..."

"What, it's a simple question? Fred said Puppet can call him whatever he likes, right? I was just curious if Puppet could call him something like Fatass and if I have the same privliage?" Bon-Bon turned to look at the tallest animatronic. "What do you think Puppet? Are ya gonna call our leader here a fatass? Please do, since I probably don't have as much right as you do."

Puppet shyly looked down, remaining quiet. He didn't know what to do since he was never used to Bon-Bon's personality. And he could just feel the anger radiating from the bear as he opened the basement door and stomped down the stairs.

The rabbit was finding this amusing as he followed the leader. "What's wrong Fred? Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"Toy-Bonnie, I've had enough of you. And trust me, if you do not shut up now you will regret it."

"Oh what are you gonna do sweetie? Force me to sit in the corner and think about my actions? Oh I'm so scared." Bon-Bon scoffed. "Please, there is nothing you can do to make me shut up."

"Bon-Bon I will-"

"Enough!" Chicky snapped glaring at the two. "I'm not going to spend the rest of the day listening to you two argue! Both of you shut up now or so help me I'll have Mangle have at you."

"And what will that broken fox do?" Fred asked smirking. Bon-Bon nodded his head and scoffed, for once agreeing with the bear.

Chicky didn't find their attitude amusing as she continued to glare at the two. Without looking away she addressed the fox. "Mangle, you know what to do."

The group heard a loud static noise before long arms and legs flew down from the ceiling and surrounded the bear and rabbit like bars to a prison. They gasped when the limbs moved in closer, forcing the two to bump together. Before they knew it, Mangle's head popped down and grinned at them. "B-b-be ni-nice..." it said twitching slightly.

"Mangle, let us out of here now!" Fred demanded.

"Sorry, but Mangle here won't let you guys out until you two be nice to each other." Chicky giggled patting the fox on the head.

"Mangle! Chicky! Let us go!" Bon-Bon screeched as he pushed with all his might on the limbs-turned-bars.

But the two ignored them as they turned around to better ignore them. Chicky smirked. "I'll leave them to you Mangle."

The fox gave a quick static noise before nodding it's head. Meanwhile Puppet sighed, but couldn't help the amused grin to form on his face. He decided to ignore the others as he walked away to a somewhat quiet spot of the basement. He curled up in a corner, preparing to relax when suddenly a small round face appeared next to him. Puppet screamed in fright and backed away.

Balloon Boy tilted his head and backed up as well. "B-boss, what's wrong?"

Puppet sighed, realizing who it was. "BB, I told you, Nick doesn't control me as much anymore. It's just regular me. You don't have to call me boss anymore."

BB frowned, not understanding before grinning. "So, what ever happened to our plan boss? The Toys were supposed to go after the guard by now, remember?"

Puppet flinched, remembering how Nick was going to send the Toys out on Mike his second week. Thank goodness Nick saw the truth in time. Mike would never have made it... "BB, I'm not Nick right now. And no one is going to try and hurt Mike, remember. Nick and the others quit that."

The child animatronic continued to either act oblivious or was truely not understanding as he giggled and tilted his head. "You sure are weird today boss. So how about tonight? Do you need my help with something tonight when that human shows up?"

"I-" Puppet was silenced when he felt Nick take over.

 _"Don't worry Puppet, I've got this..."_ The ghost said as he forced his way to control the animatronic. In a flash, Nick gained control and stood up, glaring down at the smaller animatronic who began to back up slightly. "Balloon Boy, that is enough! I do not require your assistance anymore."

"Wh-what do you mean boss?"

Nick groaned, rolling his eyes. "I mean, I don't need your help anymore! How much clearer do I need to be. I'm done with hunting the nightguards. Understand now?"

BB frowned. "But, whatever happened to getting revenge?"

Nick flinched. He was silent as he stared at his old minion. 'What _did_ happen to getting revenge?' he asked himself. He still wanted the purple man to suffer for what he did to him and the others, but ever since he and Mike became friends, it felt like the little boy completely forgotten about his goals.

 _"Nick?"_ Puppet asked sounding concerned. _"Are you alright?"_

"Boss?" BB asked next, also sounding worried for the boy.

Nick started to breath heavily. "I-I never did accomplish my goal, didn't I? I've forgotten..."

 _"Nick, calm down. Think about Mike! Don't get angry and scared again!"_ Puppet was beginning to panic thinking the ghost was about to relapse and go back to his old ways.

"Mike...that's right Mike." Nick sighed, as he remembered what the guard has done for him. "Mikey, wouldn't want me to act like this..."

BB tilted his head, confused now. "Boss?"

Taking in one last deep breath, Nick calmed down and glared down at the small animatronic. "BB, you like working for me, don't you?"

"Yes boss."

"Good, then listen to me. From now on, we will not hurt any night guard that comes in here, understand?"

"But boss, what abou-"

"I said, do you understand!?" Nick snapped, having enough with the small one.

BB flinched and lowered his head. "Y-yes boss."

"Good. I will still have my revenge BB, don't get me wrong."

 _"Nick..."_

"But!" he said quickly after he heard Puppet's warning tone. "We will not act unless we are 100% sure that the one we are going to hurt is the purple guy, alright?" He sighed, still sensing Puppet wasn't happy. Standing up he whispered softly so BB wouldn't hear, "I'm sorry, but I won't quit until I've accomplish my goal. I still want that man to die. But he will be my next and last victim, can we compromise with that Puppet?"

 _"...deal. But I'm not happy with it. I hate that man for what he's done to you, but I'm just so against killing anybody. But for you...I'll look the other way."_

Nick smiled happily before looking down at BB again. "Now, go run off and play or something. Leave me alone unless I call for you alright?"

"Alright boss!" BB saluted, grinning proudly when Puppet's hand patted him on the head before running off.

Nick sighed. "I don't think he understands that I'm done with my old ways." He whispered before sitting down. "Oh well. What harm can BB really do after all. The worse damage he's ever done was make sure Jeremy and any other guard from the old place couldn't use their flashlight..."

Puppet gasped when he felt Nick let him gain control again. He cautiously moved his arm before sighing. "You sure he won't cause any trouble Nick?"

Hearing nothing, Puppet decided to drop the matter and go to sleep. Just before he fell into a deep slumber, Nick whispered out, _"I hope not..."_

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter 2. I'll hopefully post something tomorrow. This story won't be updating as fast as the last story did, but don't fret. I will not give up on this one!**

 **Hmm...Balloon Boy wouldn't be up to anything, would he? Nah, he's no threat...right?**

 **Oh well, let's just forget about him shall we. Anyways I don't have much else to say, mostly because I can't think of anything else, so I'll just shut up after I say...See ya next time and don't forget to review! Okay, shutting up now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's late, I'm tired, and yet all I can do is type this story! So basically I owe you all for my lack of sleep right now. *shrugs* ah well. I don't care. It's my summer vacation and I'm going to enjoy it doing to thing I love! Sleepin-Oh yeah...I guess writing then...**

 **Anyways here is a chapter featuring nothing but our favorite killer, Daniel! Yep, only him. But I will be posting another chapter that will not feature him (I think) soon. When will soon be you may be asking? ...I don't know! Why are you asking me! It's not like I write the-Oh yeah I do...Then I should know shouldn't I? ...Oops...**

 **Can you guys tell how tired I am? I get kind of loopy when I'm tired sorry. No wait, I'm loopy all the time. ...then I'm always tired I guess?**

 **Okay, I'm done acting like an idiot who expects you guys to actually read the weird babbling I type up and let you guys read the chapter. Please enjoy as we dive into the mind of our famous killer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel sighed as he rubbed his head. He looked around his room, cold sweat dripping from his body. "Damn, another nightmare about them. Why can't they just leave me alone?"

He sighed again, moving his body so his feet would dangle from the bed and rest on the carpeted floor. He run his hands through his dark hair while his sharp green eyes looked down. "I need to clear my head." He stated as he stood up. Walking over to his dresser he tore off his pajama bottoms, before tugging on his old black work pants. He shuffled through the dresser some more before finding his purple work shirt. He lifted it up in the air, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "Why do I bother?" he asked himself before slipping it on.

As he walked through the hallway to his living room he looked around. A house once filled with happy people and a loving family was now dark and empty save for the child murderer Daniel Fazbear himself. A picture to his left caught the man's attention. It showed himself when he finished high school. His proud parents stood behind him as well as his uncle. HIs gaze shifted to the last person in the picture, his cousin. His uncle's only child...

Without a word, Daniel grabbed the picture and took it off the wall, setting it upside down on the nearby table. Moving over to grab his keys, he turned away and walked out of his home.

The familiar walk wasn't long for the man. He's walked the same path almost every day since he and his uncle cut ties. Soon Daniel found himself standing in front of the very same restuarant his family owned.

A memory of when Daniel was younger suddenly popped up in his head.

 _"Alright boys, you ready?"_

 _Two teenage boys smirked at the excited old man. Daniel looked over at his cousin who rolled his eyes at his father. "Dad, we aren't little kids. Stop acting like we are."_

 _"You don't have to be a little boy to be excited for your father."_

 _"Uncle, just show us already." Daniel said. "Luke here his happy for you and so am I."_

 _Mr. Fazbear grinned at his nephew. "Alright Danny, let's get moving." The older man turned and unlocked the building. The three pushed their way inside, the teens instantly gasping at what they saw. The old run down building that looked like it would collapse on you if you touched it wrong now looked like a whole other building. The walls were a pale yellow with bright colorful designs of pizza and other things related to the food covered the walls. Rows of tables were set up everywhere. A small corner filled with a few arcade games rested in the back corner. By the door was a small stand and behind it were many different types of stuffed animals. But in the center of the closest wall rested a small stage where two large animatronics rested._

 _One was a yellow bear with a black hat rested over his head. A black bowtie was wrapped around his neck and in his hand was a microphone big enough for his large paws. Next to him was a darker yellow rabbit. He also had a bowtie, but his was green and in his hands was a matching green guitar. They both had their eyes closed and their heads were slumped over._

 _The teens looked in awe at the two. "You actually got animatronics, dad?" Luke asked shocked._

 _"Yep, I met this fine boy, believe it or not he's not much older than you two. The kid's a genius. He only had a few helpers, but basically he himself made those two himself. The bear is named after me, Fred Fazbear. The rabbit is named Spring Bonnie."_

 _"Why name the bear after you uncle? Are you that full of yourself?" Daniel asked smirking._

 _"No, but I wanted something to represent not only me, but the name of the restuarant. A mascot if you will. And Fred there is perfect. But he will mostly be going by Fredbear if I remember correctly. What Scott, the boy who made them, told me." Mr. Fazbear paused as he looked over his son and nephew. "Those two over there have a personality just like you and me. They think and feel just like a living person."_

 _"Amazing..." Luke said in awe. "I would love to meet this Scott guy one day."_

 _"I'll introduce you two to him some day. He works for me after all, but I gave the poor boy a good long vacation for working so hard. The kid deserves it. Trust me when you see these two in action you'll understand."_

 _"Can we turn them on?" Luke asked excitedly._

 _"Oh so now you're acting like a kid?" his dad joked before chuckling._

 _Luke blushed as he lowered his head and adjusted his glasses. "Sh-shut up dad. I just like the animatronics, that all..."_

 _Daniel watched happily as his uncle ruffled his son's hair. "I know boy. And by the way they are already on. Look."_

 _The teens turned in shock as they saw the two animal animatronics blink their eyes open. The rabbit yawned and stretched his arms as the bear blinked tiredly before resting his blue eyes on the humans. A kind smile showed on his face. "Oh, well hello there. I am Fred Fazbear, but you guys can call me Fredbear." He spoke in a polite British accent._

 _Luke looked like he just met his life long hero as he watched Fredbear walk off the stage and closer to them. Daniel had to smirk at his cousin._

 _The rabbit looked bored as he watched the bear. "Ya know?" he started in a Brooklyn accent. "Fredbear is kind of a stupid name."_

 _The bear flinched before forcing on a smile and looking over his shoulder at the rabbit. "Oh? And might I ask how you feel about your name Spring Bonnie. No offense, but it isn't the greatest name in the world."_

 _"I'm just saying, even though the name suits a tight ass like you, Fredbear is just lame..."_

 _Daniel and Luke looked shocked that an animatronic meant to entertain kids just cursed. They looked to the older man who was sighing and rubbing his forehead. "I forgot that one was rude..." he muttered._

 _"Spring Bonnie, please try not to be so impolite. And watch your language. This is a family place." The bear scolded, turning around fully to face the rabbit._

 _"Now that I think about it, my name is lame too. And what the heck, I thought Bonnie was a freakin' girls name." He paused. "Oh yeah, it was supposed to be Bunny, not Bonnie." He snorted. "Eh, I guess Bonnie is better...But still lame." He hopped off the stage and set down his guitar. "Hmm, how about just Spring? Yeah, Call me just Spring from now on."_

 _Fredbear groaned and faced the humans. "I'm sorry for Spring Bonnie being so rude sir," he spoke to Mr. Fazbear. "I'm trying with him..."_

 _"It's alright Fredbear. Just keep an eye on that one."_

 _"Hey, aren't ya guys listenin' to me!?" Spring snapped. He looked over at the bear again. "By the way, I thought of a perfect name for you now!"_

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"Goldie Locks!"_

 _Daniel and Luke held in their laughters as Goldie Loc-I mean Fredbear stormed up to the snickering rabbit. The teens watched in amusement as the bear went on to scold the uncaring rabbit._

A car zooming by broke the man of his thoughts. He sighed as he peeked through the glass. From what he could see there was no one inside the main show room. "I wonder if they are distracted with the night guard again?" Daniel paused. "Did uncle ever higher a new one or is the old one from before still working there?" He snorted. "Doubt it, who would want to work with killer robots?"

He backed away as he looked up at the sign hanging over the building. Another memory popped up in his head.

 _"Danny wait up!"_

 _The teen grinned at his close friends. There was a girl only a year younger than he was with long blonde hair and wearing a blue blouse and a white skirt. Another was a boy with brown hair wearing a red button up shirt and tan dress pants. The last was his own cousin Luke, whose shaggy brown hair was falling in his face over his glasses. He was the one who spoke out to the hyper teen._

 _Daniel rolled his eyes. "Come on guys. The fun is just about to begin."_

 _"Why are we here? I know your uncle owns the place Danny, but isn't this place for kids?" The other boy asked._

 _"Yeah, like isn't this place uncool?" the girl asked snobbishly._

 _Daniel and Luke rolled their eyes at the other two. "Guys, calm down, we aren't going inside. We're climbing to the roof." Luke explained._

 _"The roof?" the two asked._

 _"Yep, so hurry up and get climbing! There is something really cool you two have to see!" Daniel grinned climbing up a ladder that was attached to the building._

 _Luke nodded in agreement gesturing for the two to follow. The other two looked unsure before following the cousins. Once the four made it up the boy and girl looked around confused. "Alright, we're here, what's so cool that we had to see?" the boy asked._

 _Luke and Daniel exchange looks before walking to the door that would lead inside the upper part of the restuarant. Daniel knocked on it twice before cracking it open. He peaked his head in and began talking before pulling out. "Alright, come here." he whispered quickly moving his hand in a gesture for the two to walk closer._

 _They did slowly before finally making it to the door and looking past it. What they saw was...nothing. Nothing but the stairs that lead down in the building. They were about to glare at their friends when heavy and a large fluffy hand was placed on one of their shoulders. Freezing up the two slowly looked behind them to find none other than Spring grinning evily down at them. "Hello, come to join the fun?" the rabbit asked before his eyes switched over to a dark black nothingness. He grinned darkly to show a red stain to his teeth._

 _The two teens screamed their heads off before bolting down the stairs, leaving behind three pairs of loud laughter._

 _Spring had tears in his eyes as he rubbed off the pizza sauce coating his teeth. "That was the best!"_

 _Daniel and Luke agreed as they high-fived the yellow animatronic. "You rock Spring!" Luke managed to say in his burst of laughter._

 _Daniel nodded, wiping away his own tears that appeared. "Yeah, Fredbear would never let us scare those idiots like that!"_

 _The rabbit chuckled. "So what those jerks do to you two anyways to deserve that scare?"_

 _"That's easy they-" Luke froze looking over at his cousin. "What did they do again?"_

 _The black haired teen also froze, thinking it over. "Shit, I forget...They did something to us?"_

 _Spring shrugged, still chuckling slightly. "Ah well. Who cares. It was still funny as hell."_

 _The teens laughed in agreement before the door opened again. "I wouldn't think so..." an angry British accent spoke out, making the three tense up._

 _"Ah crap..." Spring mumbled standing up and facing his older brother. "Easy Goldie Locks, it was all in good fun."_

 _"Does this look like good fun?" Fredbear snapped stepping aside to see the shaking terrified teens. "I had to stop them before they bolted out the front door. Now apologize to them this instant all three of you!"_

 _"Jeez, you're just like my mom..." Daniel groaned._

 _"And my dad..." Luke added._

 _"Now!"_

 _"Sorry..." Luke reluncted first._

 _"Yeah sorry..." Daniel spoke up next._

 _The rabbit rolled his eyes and turned away. "I ain't some kid you can boss around Goldie Locks."_

 _"Spring, apologize or I'm tossing away your guitar."_

 _"You wouldn't..."_

 _"Try me." The bear said smirking, which was a sign of how serious he was._

 _Spring sputtered before groaning and eyeing the scared teens. "Fine, I'm freakin' sorry. By the way it was just pizza sauce on my teeth. So don't you go thinking I killed a guy."_

 _"Good, now you two may leave." Fredbear said to the teens who nodded quickly and left. Once they made it down the stair he glared at the other again, spotting the teenage boys who were trying to make a break for it using the ladder. "Get back here boys. I want to have a word with all three of you."_

 _"Great, Mama Bear is angry..." Spring joked._

 _"Now!"_

 _The three flinched before walking down the stair with Fredbear behind them._

Daniel chuckled at the memory. Even though he was scolded by Fredbear it was still a great memory. When things were still happy and made sense...

Deciding he had enough outside Daniel went to walk away when movement inside the buildiing caught his eyes. He hid by the wall and peeked in through the glass. His gaze ended up landing on a young man who looked to be in his twenties and the animatronics.

To Daniel's shock the night guard was chatting with the four happily, even going so far as to hug the fox animatronic. "What?" he asked as loudly as he could without alerting anyone.

Just then five children literally fadded in front of the group. They were all young, looking to be a few years younger than ten, but all of them were transparent...like ghosts! But that wasn't what frightened the purple suit wearing man. It was the fact he recongized each of them. "No..." he paled drastically as he looked from one child to the next. "It can't be. They can't be there! They can't be!" He slapped a hand over his mouth when on boy, the first boy he's ever...looked over at the window before slowly looking back at the young man. Daniel was shaking as he watched the same boy cling to the young man's arm and lean his head on him.

That boy, he only smiled at the ghost child before picking him up. Soon the other children were crowding around him, arms up high as they begged to be held too. "That guy," Daniel asked eyeing the guard. "Who is he?" He shakingly backed away from the objects that kept him up at night before bolting away from the building, only one thought entering his mind. "I have to find out about that guy!"

* * *

 **Ah, so a serial killer wants to find out about my Mikey huh? What could possibly go wrong? ...RUN MIKE!**

 ***clears throat* Sorry, excuse me shouting. Still tired here, remember?**

 **But yeah, what could Danny want to find out about Mikey? And did you guys liked my little peak at the past for Daniel? See our serial killer actually had a nice life once. Which makes you wonder why he turned to killing children in the first place? Hmm...even more questions for the author to answer. Well it's a good thing I'm not her-Oh wait I am...Crap. Uh, I mean I already know the answer of course. Not like I'm making this complicated story up as I go. *nervous laughter* Yeah...**

 **So anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I will be posting the other one up soon. Until next time, see ya and don't forget to review! Bye! O_o...I feel like Markiplier when I say something like that to be honest. ...COOL! P.S. If any of you guys out there like Markiplier I will give you a cookie. But not this one *holds up cookie* This one is mine. *eats cookie* (...this is my tired mind people)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up people! Be excited, be very excited!**

 **So now it's time to move away from Daniel for a bit and move back to our favorite night guard, animatronics, and ghosts. Yay! Yes now that our killer is gone for a while we can all relax because nothing bad can happen when he's gone...right? ...*nervous chuckle* Why do I have a feeling something really bad is about to happen...?**

 **Well anyways let's just move on to the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Mike laughed loudly as he, Foxy, Bonnie, and Nick all ran away from the angry brown bear. The four ran into the office with Mike instantly closing the doors. The only human was gasping for air between his giggles as he looked out the window. "Ya know? Freddy's gonna get us soon."

"Yeah, but at least we can avoid him in here for a while." Bonnie said grinning as he flopped in Mike's chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "Man, pranks are the best."

Foxy was still chuckling as he looked at the rabbit. "Aye, that be true. Cap'n sure didn't see that coming."

Nick was giggling loudly as he floated up in the air and spun. " Yeah, Freddy is going to be getting pizza sauce and cheese out of his fur for weeks!" The ghost then burst out in more fits of laughter.

"How angry do you think he is?" Mike asked looking out the other window. Seeing nothing he grabbed the tablet.

"Who cares?" Bonnie said smirking. "Trust me, I've known that bear for too long and the guy needs to learn something about fun."

Mike gasping loudly made the others grow silent and turn to him. The boy was slowly turning the tablet around to reveal Freddy's face right in front of the camera with black eyes. Bonnie jumped. "Is that what you always saw whenever one of us did that? Damn, I didn't know we were that scary."

Mike slowly chuckled. "I think he's really mad guys."

Nick lowered down. "I wonder if Shawn is possessing him at the moment."

"Why ya be wondering that?" Foxy asked also a little shaken up by how creepy the leader looked in the camera.

"Because Shawn hates pranks if they happen to him. The guy may be the same age as me, but he's too serious, even though he'll willingly prank others himself. Doesn't make any sense in my opinion." Nick shrugged. "But anyways, if he was in Freddy at the time that means we pranked him too. So it's possible he's helping Freddy in getting to us." He gulped. "Which means, we should probably keep an eye on the pow-

Suddenly the lights went out and the doors flung open, making the others jump in shock.

"Uh...guys, I think we are too late to keep an eye on the power..." Mike decided to state the obvious just as a merry tune suddenly broke the silence that followed. The four cautiously turned to the left to see only Freddy's glowing eyes flickering as the tune progressed.

Bonnie and Foxy hugged each other tightly. "I don't be liking this!" the fox said scared.

"Same here..." the bunny managed to choke out in fright.

Nick was hiding behind Mike. "Scary bear, scary bear!"

Only Mike was shaking his head. "Now you guys know how I feel..." he muttered.

The eye lights faded leaving the room in pure darkness as well as silence as the music stopped. Mike backed away knowing what was probably going to happen, but the three others were looking around in confusion.

"Where he be at?" Foxy asked after a moment.

"Nothing?" Nick asked peeking through his fingers that were covering is face.

Bonnie chuckled nervously. "I guess he's not gonna-" Suddenly Freddy screamed out loudly as he pounced on Bonnie. The rabbit screamed in fright as he felt the bear tackle him to the ground. "Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

The lights suddenly came on and Chica came running to the office. "What the heck is going on here!"

"Freddy's going to kill me by stuffing me in a suit!" Bonnie cried.

Mike and Chica exchange looks before sighing. "Bonnie, you're already in a suit _and_ you wouldn't die if you were stuffed in one. Remember?"

The rabbit blinked before grinning. "Oh yeah. I forgot..." He pushed the still angry bear off of him as he sat up.

Freddy wasn't looking as bad as he did after the prank took place, but pizza sauce still coated his head as well as the shreaded cheese. Earlier Bonnie managed to convice the other prankers about dumping the contents on the bears head for a good laugh. And they did just that, unaware of how the leader was going to chase them through the building a few moments later.

"You boys..." Freddy started, "should know better than to do something like this!" he then pointed dramatically at his own head as a bit of pizza sauce decided to drip down and splat on the floor.

"But it was funny," the purple rabbit chuckled but backed down when Freddy's glare intensified.

Suddenly a young boy's voice came out of Freddy's mouth, indicating that Shawn had taken over. "No, it wasn't funny! Boss, I'm really unhappy you were a part of this!"

The ghost boy faded in front of the bear as he glared at the other ghost. Nick scoffed at him. "Hey you can't get angry with me. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

Shawn scoffed as he glared at Nick, adjusting the glasses he wore. "Oh you mean trapped in a pizzeria? Oh yeah, thank you very much my kind leader!" he snapped, glaring harshly at the older ghost.

Nick flinched as he looked over the glasses wearing child. "Wha-"

"Yeah, you know we weren't haunting the restuarant like you Nick!" Shawn continued, as he floated closer to the oldest ghost. "I'm stuck in this hellhole as well as the others all because of you 'waking' us up!" The younger boy was beyond angry now, actually forgetting about the prank which is the real reason he was angry in the first place...

...And Freddy sensed this wasn't going to end up good as he put a paw on Shawn's shoulder. "Alright Shawn, that's enough. You know I think they learned their lessons. Why don't we just go now. I have to get the rest of this stuff off my head."

Shawn just continued to glare at Nick before slowly backing away. "Alright Freddy..." he whispered as he followed after his animatronic.

Nick watched him in shock, unshed tears began to shine his eyes. "It's not my fault they are stuck here, right Mikey?"

"Oh of course Nick. Shawn was just angry. Don't listen to him. It's not your fault." Mike knelt down and hugged the distressed boy. "Calm down Nick okay?"

Nick sniffled as he clung on Mike's shirt. "...Yeah, okay." He pulled away as he wiped his eyes.

"You better?"

"Yeah, I am." Nick grinned, showing off a missing tooth he had. He looked at the others who were staring at him concerned. "I'll be fine, I'm just going to...find Puppet, yeah. See ya later guys."

"Alright Nick, bye." Mike said as he watched Nick fade away from the room.

The ghost ended up reappearing in another room where the other four were at talking. Shawn was pacing back and forth as he glared at the floor.

Angelica and Heather were talking to each other trying to ignore the angry boy next to them. Timmy was floating in the air on his back as he boredly looked up at the ceiling. "I'm bored. There is nothing to do in here!"

"Aren't you guys as upset as I am!?" Shawn yelled, glaring at the others and ignoring the blonde boy who was still on his back.

"No." Timmy said not once looking away from the ceiling.

Angelica shook her head. "Nope.

"Not really." Heather finished.

Shawn growled. "Guys, think about it. After our deaths, the first thing we saw was Nick waking us up that day! We wouldn't have to be dealing with all of this if it wasn't for that guy!"

Timmy rolled his eyes. "So Nick was the guy who killed us? Is that what you're saying?"

The other boy flinched as he looked down. "No, I'm not saying that. I know Nick is just trying to help us, but..." he scowled. "BUT that doesn't mean he should have forced us in the same situation he's in! It may have been purple guy's fault we died, but it's Nick's fault we are still stuck here and suffering like this!"

Angelica sighed as she stood up. "Stop being angry at Nick!" She said seriously. "I see your point, but what would you prefer. Being dead and not seeing or sensing anything or being stuck in the pizzeria and being able to talk to other people. Thinking about it like that, I think Nick saved us more than forced us to suffer as you put it!"

Nick watched in awe, smiling and blushing slightly.

Shawn was quiet as he stared at the girl before scoffing. "Whatever...I'm still angry with the guy..."

"That's fine, but I hope you realize how stupid you're acting."

Shawn adjusted his glasses before walking over to her and tugging off one of her pigtails. "No you're the stupid one!"

Angelica gasped as tears filled her eyes. "My pigtail!" she whined before bursting out crying. "You jerk!"

Nick sighed. It was only a matter of time before the children's serious attitudes vanished and they reverted back to acting the age they looked like. Feeling a bit better though, he decided to ignore the upset children and float away to the roof of the building. "Well at least only Shawn is the one against me at the moment..." he muttered, smiling slightly as he thought of the other three.

He floated around the roof, enjoying the outside. It was the only time he could be outside without being forced away to one of the older establishments. It was also the only time Nick could be alone without the others knowing where he was hiding, since Puppet knew almost all of his other hiding spots.

When he was up here he could think about anything he wanted. He thought about what Shawn said and how angry the boy was with him. "He'll get over it eventually, right?" he asked himself as he moved to the edge of the building. "Yeah, he has to. He'll understand that Angelica was right soon." Satisfied with his own thoughts he looked down at the streets. Just as he looked down though a flash of purple caught his gaze making his tense up. He gasped loudly as he looked at the person better.

The man was wearing a purple uniform and had dark black hair that was messingly tied up in a ponytail. He was looking at the building with a contemplated look. But Nick didn't care about that. He was more concerned with the growing panic he felt. "That uniform...it can't be..." he backed away gasping for air as he shook his head. "N-no...not him. Please no..." Nick suddenly vanished from sight as he reappeared in the main showroom. "Mikey!" he screamed.

Soon everyone else came running in the room, Mike instantly kneeling down in front of the child. "What's wrong Nick?"

"I-I thought I saw him! He's outside Mikey! Outside!"

"Who's outside Nick?"

"The purple man! He's out there! Stop him Mikey!"

The other ghosts gasped as they clung to each other in fright.

The guard looked up shocked as he let go of the boy and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and looked out. Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie were right behind him if needed. Mike looked to his left then to the right, yet found nothing. Slowly he closed the door and looked at Nick. "There's no one out there Nick..."

"What?" Nick asked.

"There isn't anyone out there Nick."

The little boy slowly shook his head. "N-no, he's out there. I know I'm right. I saw him with my own eyes!"

Shawn cautiously looked out the window. He too didn't see anyone out there. With a loud grunt he backed away to glare at the older ghost. "Nick, now what are you up to!? Freaking us out like that!?"

"No! I really saw him!"

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying! I saw him out there."

"No you didn't! You just wanted to scare me, Timmy, and the girls so we would treat you like how we used to."

"That is the farthest from the truth! I don't care about you guys treating me like a leader anymore! I just want to-"

"To what?"

Nick blushed as he looked down. "To...to be...friends..."

Shawn froze as his mouth fell open in shock. He watched the fidgeting ghost who's blush increased more and more. "Wh-what?"

Nick grunted as he looked up and fought off his blush to glare at the younger ghost. "Forget it! You don't want to believe me? Fine! I don't want an idiot jerk to believe me anyways!"

Shawn glared darkly. "I'm not a jerk, you are! And I don't believe you! I never will! You've done nothing but turn me into a killing monster! I hate living here and I'm stuck here all because of you! It's your fault Nick! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Mike and the others gasped when the lights began to flicker.

With a huff Shawn floated in the air, his eyes locked on his former leader. "Know what Nick, I'm glad you hate me. It will just make it so much better when I get my own revenge!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

"I mean asshole, that I'm going to not only kill the purple man when he _really_ shows up, but I'm also going to make sure you are always stuck here to suffer, all alone and with no one to love and care for you! I'm going to take away any remaining happiness you have left because of all you've done to me!"

Nick glared heatedly as he watched Shawn smirk before he vanished from sight. "I would love to see you try Shawn!" he snapped before he too vanished from the room, leaving the others to stay in silence, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Shawn was seething in anger as he paced back and forth in the basement doing his best to avoid the Toy-Animatronics. Mike may not be in danger from the others anymore, but thanks to the fact that the Toys still don't have a proper night mode they still need to be locked up at night. Mike's been looking into contacting Scott to fix that up hopefully.

The little ghost was so angry as he muttered under his breath he didn't notice the small child-like robot stepping up to him cautiously. "Hello?" BB asked.

Shawn jumped and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" BB asked concerned.

The ghost stared at him for a moment before scoffing. "No, I'm not okay. That idiot Nick is a big pain in my side. I hate him!"

"You mean Boss? What's wrong with him. Are you confused about why he quit hunting the guard too?"

"No not really. I just think everything is his fault."

"Why?"

"Because it is!"

BB didn't seem fazed by Shawn's shouting as he giggled softly before sitting down on the floor next to him. "Don't worry, I'm sure your problems will work out eventually."

"How?" Shawn asked as he sat on the floor too. "I don't think the others will help me now. They are still too loyal to Nick..."

BB was quiet as he watched the distressed boy. "...I'll help you." he finally spoke after a moment.

"What?"

"I said I'll help you."

Shawn stared at the animatronic is shock. "Bu-but I thought you were the most loyal to Nick?"

BB sadly looked down. "Boss doesn't want my help anymore. He doesn't like me..." A sad smile appeared on his face. "So...I should move on and forget him, right? But the problem is, I'm too used to relying on others. Basically I need someone to listen to." He lifted up a hand. "So what do you say Shawn? I help you and quit working for Nick completely and you let me hang out with you. Heck, I'll even let you possess me from now on if that's what it will take for you to let me work for you."

Shawn hesitated. "So...you want to help me take down Nick and kill the purple man?"

"Yes!"

"Even if I ask you to do something really awful in the future?"

"Yes!"

"And you'll let me possess your body?"

"Yes!"

Shawn smiled as he grabbed the animatronics hand. "Balloon Boy, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." His smile twisted into a devious smirk. "Nick, you're going down."

* * *

 **Oh no Shawn don't be like this! You just got over your anger already, don't go back to your old ways already!**

 ***sigh* Oh well, what harm can Shawn and Balloon Boy really do, right? I mean it's not like Balloon Boy himself has ever caused us real problems before. I mean that little animatronic doesn't even have a jump scare in the gam-*thinks of the third game* oh yeah...And now he's going to be possessed my a ghost...Not good.**

 **(By the way if you haven't guess by now, I'm pulling in more elements from the third game now. Which means a famous little scene might be happening in the future...or will it? I'm not going to say anything, but this...Let's just say a certain purple death won't go the way you all think...*insert evil laugh*)**

 **But anyways,...Oh No! Nick and Shawn are having a fight! What's going to happen now! Will Shawn accomplish his goals? And what the heck is Daniel planning during all of this. Oh and I hope you guys didn't forget about a certain event that took place in my last story. You know, something that only Nick witnessed when he still went by the name Puppet? You guys remember right? No...? *sigh* it took place in chapter 10 of Facing the Past. Look it up and you'll remember then...jeez do I have to spell it all out for you guys?**

 **Hehe, anyhow...I hope you guys like this. Yes, a lot of stuff is going to be happening now and yes Shawn is going back to being the antagonist. Not only that, but Nick is now in danger! Well at least he's already dead. It's not like our only living protagonist is in any danger now, right? *nervously looks at Mike* ...right?!**

 **...uh...Oh yeah, don't forget to review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My longest chapter so far, but that is because something big is about to happen and I was too excited with it. What is it I'm so excited about? ...really? You really think I'm going to tell you? Don't you guys know me by now?**

 **Anyways, because I'm so excited I'm just going to shut up now and let you read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mike sighed as he sat up in his bed. He looked over at the calender and complained. "It's only Wednesday...great!" he spoke out sarcastically as he shoved the covers off of himself. Rubbing his eyes as he sat over the edge of his bed, the young night guard gave one more sigh before standing up and preforming his usual duties before he headed out the front door of his apartment. "I hope Nick and Shawn made up by now." he mused as he walked down the stairway of his apartment building.

He made it to the front doors just as some family walked in. The parents were carrying two exhausted looking children, one of which happened to catched Mike's uniform which had the Freddy's Fazbear logo on it. "Mommy, look! That man works at Freddy's!"

Mike smiled and looked over at the girl in the woman's arms. "That's right, were you just there little girl?"

The child nodded happily. "Yep, I played all day with Chica!"

The little boy in the man's arms also nodded his head eagerly. He looked like few years younger than the girl. "Me played with Bonnie!"

The parents smiled as they excused their children. "This young man must be going to work now, you shouldn't bother him."

"That's alright." Mike said quickly. He winked at the two. "You know Chica and Bonnie, as well as the others are great friends of mine. I talk to them all the time."

The two children's eyes widened in joy. "Really, that's so cool!" The girl said.

"Yep, and I'll be sure to tell them you two said hi when I see them soon."

The two cheered as their parents politely took them away, saying a quick goodbye to the young man.

Mike smiled happily. "The kids just really love Freddy and the others, don't they?" He chuckled as he walked out the building and straight for the Pizzeria. "Heh, I guess I wasn't so different when I was their age. I've loved all of them since I've met them." Mike chuckled again as he thought about his childhood with them. He was so wrapped up in his memories he didn't notice the two people in front of the doors to the restaurant.

"I thought I told you to leave Daniel!"

"Uncle, I just want to know about something."

"No! I don't care what you are planning, you are not allowed here anymore! Do I make myself clear!?"

Daniel huffed as he turned his back to the old man. "Whatever...I'll find out another way..."

Mr. Fazbear also huffed as he turned away. "Good, now get out of my sight boy." he hissed as he walked away.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk, not paying attention to the distracted Mike. The two bumped into each other, Mike falling flat on his butt, his crutches clattering to the floor.

The older man, not paying attention to who he ran into instantly grabbed the crutches. "Sorry about that..."

"No problem, it was probably my fault anyways." Mike laughed as he slowly rose to his feet and grabbed the crutches from the man's hands. He looked at the older guy carefully, noticing his uniform. "Oh, do you work here at the restaurant?"

Daniel finally looked at Mike's face, his green eyes widening in shock before he hid it behind an emotionless mask. "Uh...yeah. I work the day shift. You must be the night guard I've heard about. I'm impressed you've worked here for so long. Most night guards quit their first week, while others...well..."

Mike chuckled, knowing exactly what he was refering to. "Yeah, well they don't cause me that much trouble anymore. Really if you knew them like I did, you would understand." Mike extended a hand. "By the way, I'm Mike."

Daniel smirked, the evil glint in his eyes not even catching Mike's attention. He grabbed his hand, giving it a good shake and opening his mouth, but froze. 'This kid knows those monsters...' he thought quickly. 'It's possible he knows my name then...I shouldn't say my real name then...' He smirked again, shaking Mike's hand once more. "Luke. My name is Luke."

Mike smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you Luke. Heh, it's kind of funny. I've been working here for almost three full weeks now, and I still don't know anyone else who works here except Mr. Fazbear..."

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, well we do work different hours. But I'm glad we met up Mike. We should meet up sometime and get to know each other."

"Sounds good." The night guard laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll be honest, I don't have that many human friends..."

"'Human'?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah, it may sound weird and sad, but Freddy and the others are my only friends really. They aren't just mindless animatronics, they-"

"Think and feel like you and I."

Mike stared at Daniel in shock before grinning. "Yeah, that's right."

The older man nodded his head. "I know, I've hung out with them before...well the first two I mean."

"The first two?" The night guard thought for a moment before he realized what the older man meant. "You mean Fredbear and Spring Bonnie?"

Daniel smirked. "I used to get in so much trouble with my cousin and Spring. Fredbear would scold us for hours, but us three would just go back and do it again."

Mike chuckled. "Amazing, did you ever hang out with Freddy when he was made?"

The older man hesitated, anger filling his eyes. "No." he said, his voice changing to a cold tone as he glared at the wall next to Mike.

Sensing his anger, the night guard quickly backed away, suddenly feeling really uneasy. "Uh, well I have to get in. Got to keep an eye on the animatronics, ya know?"

Daniel's anger vanished quickly as he smiled kindly. "Yes, sorry to keep you from your job...I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Mike. Mike Schmidt."

The purple suit wearing man grinned darkly. "Thanks, I'll remember that. See ya later Mike!" He watched the night guard walk in as he laughed under his breath and turn around. "Looks like luck is on my side after all."

* * *

Mike sighed as he flopped in his chair, unaware of the pirate fox coming up to the door. "Everything be alright matey?"

The guard jumped before he settled back down. Smiling softly, he nodded. "Yeah, just a rough few days. How's Nick and Shawn doing?"

"Nick be fine as usual. After ya left I caught him hanging out at me cove. We played together during the day. As for Shawn..." Foxy sighed. "none of us have been seeing the lad since he vanished."

"Not even Freddy?"

"No, he just be gone, matey. We asked the Toys after they returned to normal if they be seeing him, but no luck."

Mike sighed. "I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he be fine. It's not like can just be leaving whenever the lad feels like it."

"True..." Mike said absentmindedly grabbing the tablet and turning it on. He gasped when he saw Toy-Bonnie staring directly at the camera.

"What is it?" Foxy asked concerned.

"Bon-Bon, he's out of the basement!"

"What!?" Foxy questioned grabbing the tablet. He switched to another camera and found Chicky in one of the party rooms. Her beak was missing and her eyes were pitch black save for the small white dots in the very center. "How did they all get out!?" The fox snapped his head to the doors. "Mikey, until we be rounding them all up, stay in here and lock there doors! They will end up hurting ya if they get their hands on ya. Alright matey?"

"Alright captain..." Mike said closing his right door. He only closed the left when Foxy stepped out.

Foxy ran down the hall, desperately looking for Freddy. "Cap'n! We be having a situation! Cap-" A large white paw smaking the fox stopped him and caused the red animatronic to fall face first on the floor.

Mangle lowered it's head from the ceiling as it stared at it's counterpart emotionlessly.

Foxy struggled to look up, his jaw hanging down very low and creaking, indicating it broke as he fell. "M-mangle...?" he asked, struggling to do so with his broken jaw.

The white fox didn't reply as it's eyes turned black. A sinister grin appeared on it's face as it lowered down slowly.

"Good job Mangle..." a voice called out.

Foxy snapped his head over to the voice just as Balloon Boy's image appeared. "Wha-BB, what ye be doing here lad?"

Suddenly BB's body began to float in the air. "That's Shawn to you Foxy."

The red animatronic's eyes widened in shock as BB looked up to the white fox. He nodded his head. "You know what to do Mangle."

The younger fox nodded as it's long arms came down and grabbed the pirate and lifted him up. Foxy struggled as he glared at Shawn. "What ya be thinking lad!?"

"I'm thinking..." Shawn started before smirking. "That since Nick never finished his job, I'll be taking over."

"Wha-"

"Right now, all the Toys are loose and on the hunt for Purple Guy."

"Shawn, the purple guy not be here lad. Remember!? Mikey tol-"

"I don't care what Mike said! That newspaper he showed NIck was his only proof that he wasn't my killer! How can I be sure unless I finish the job that Nick so carelessly quitted, huh?"

"Shawn, please listen lad, Mikey, he cares for ya. He only wants ta help ya-AH!" Foxy yelled out in pain as one of Mangle's limbs wrapped around him like a snake, squeezing tightly.

"Good job Mangle, take him to the basement. Hopefully the others will join him soon."

Foxy coughed as he felt his body being dragged away. Just then Shawn heard a camera move. He grinned as he turned around to face it and waved. "Hi Mikey! I'm coming for you!"

Meanwhile Mike flinched as he set the tablet down again. He didn't know what was going on, since he only saw BB after he witnessed a flash of white and red. It went by the camera too fast for him to see what it was. "What's going on!?"

* * *

Freddy sighed as he looked around the room. Bonnie was snoozing on the stage, and Chica was humming a song she heard a child sing in her head. Puppet was sitting on the edge of the stage, looking through a coloring book that was accidently left behind. He could see four ghosts playing together happily. Angelica, Heather, Timmy, and Nick. They were chatting together excitedly, but the absense of the other ghost Freddy's come to know well made the brown bear sigh again. "I hope you're alright Shawn..."

A loud clanging noise broke the others of their thoughts, minus the still sleeping Bonnie. "What was that?" Chica asked, looking at the bear.

"I don't know. Probably just Foxy or Mike."

"I'll go look!" Nick said floating up and moving to the source.

Freddy stood up and followed him. "I'll go with you."

With a nod, Nick and Freddy slowly moved over to the door and looked out in the hallway. They saw nothing, making them tilt their heads in confusion. "Mikey!" Nick shouted. "Are you trying to scare me again!"

Freddy had a bad feeling something was wrong. "Nick, stay here and keep quiet. I'm going to look around."

"I want to help!" Nick pouted.

The bear smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yes, but I need a brave boy to watch over the others. Can you do that for me Nick?"

The ghost looked over at the others before nodded his head determindly. "I can do it!"

"Good boy. Now stay here." Freddy patted his head once more before walking deeper in the building. He ended up finding himself near the restrooms. "Foxy, Mike?" he asked.

Footsteps could be heard behind him before a familiar voice caught his attention. "Hello Freddy."

"Shawn?" the leader asked shocked turning around only to do a double-take. "Balloon Boy?"

"You were right the first time Freddy." Shawn spoke, grinning. "Like my new look? True it's not as intimidating as you, but I think it suits me fine."

"Shawn, you're possessing Balloon Boy? Why?"

The ghost shrugged. "He let me. So I did so. Besides, he's helping me with my new goal."

"You're new goal? This isn't about your fight with Nick yesterday, is it?"

"Partly, but it also has to do with my need for revenge. The happy little 'family' moment was nice while it lasted, sure, but I think it's time to go back to the original plan."

Freddy felt nervous as he kept his gaze locked on the boy. "What do you mean by original plan?"

"Oh you remember. You would break down crying after we took care of those old guards..." Shawn grinned evilly.

The bear's eyes widened in panic. "Shawn, you can't mean...you're going after Mike?"

"Bingo!"

Freddy growled. "We won't let you get away with this. The other ghosts don't want to hurt Mike anymore, remember."

"True, I lost my old helpers..." Shawn grinned as he tapped his hand on the wall. "But that doesn't mean I can gain new ones..."

Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed Freddy from behind and forcefully pulled his arms back. The bear struggled as he looked behind him, eyes widening when he saw his and Bonnie's counterparts behind him. "Fred! Bon-Bon! What are you doing!?"

Shawn laughed. "Don't you remember Freddy? The Toys, minus Balloon Boy and Puppet of course, have a messed up night mode. They are just like you guys when we were possessing you. Only difference is, they can't fight it. It's like a switch. The second midnight hits, they move over to this mindless state. But thanks to me..." BB's body began to float up in the air. "They are able to do much more than just find an endoskelton and stuff it in a suit." He grinned. "Take him away."

The two nodded as they dragged the bear down the hall. Freddy fought with all his might, but the two kept a firm grip on him as they brought him closer to the basement. "Guys, please snap out of it!" He yelled, knowing it was all in vain. These two weren't being possessed. They had no ghosts forcing them to go out and kill. This mindless, almost zombie like state, was all programmed in their system. There was nothing to fight off except their own A.I. chips. And unfortunately there was only one person who could fix them up and he hasn't set foot in the building after the first and last check up on the Toys.

The basement door opened up and Freddy was forcefully tossed in before the door closed again. The bear attempted to grab the door knob but an audible click rung out before the knob turned stiff after it was locked.

* * *

Nick was nervously pacing back and forth as he continued to glance at the door Freddy left from. "Why isn't he back yet?"

Chica was also nervous as she patted the boy's head. "I don't know Nick. But I'm sure Freddy is fine."

Bonnie had woken up and grinned at the two. "Yeah, don't worry. If I know Freddy, and I do, the old bear is probably just talking to Mike and Foxy right now." Loud footsteps could be heard and Bonnie gestured to the door. "See. The bear is already back." Chica and Nick's eyes widened in shock, causing the now confused Bonnie to tilt his head. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...Bo-bonnie?" Puppet said softly. "Th-that's the wrong bear..."

The rabbit turned around just in time to see Fred looking at him with dark blank eyes. He backed away in shock. "Fred? What's going on?"

Shawn walked in from behind Fred and giggled. "Hi!"

Nick gasped. "BB, what are you doing?"

"I think you can guess asshole..." Shawn snapped.

The older ghost recongized the voice as his eyes narrowed. "Shawn, why are you possessing BB?"

"Let's just say, BB is now under new management..." The younger ghost chuckled as he floated up high. "And now I'm finishing up an old plan you started on and ended up quitting on."

"What pla-" His gaze landed on the other three other Toy-Animatronics that popped in the room. "You...you're going to send them on Mikey?"

"Yep Nick. You are correct."

Chica gasped. "You can't!"

"But I will. Trust me when I say that Mike is going to die. And he's going to die...tonight."

"No he's not! We will stop you. I know Freddy wi-"

"Freddy has alread been dealt with."

The others gasped, before Bonnie growled and approached the small animatronic. "What do you mean Shawn?"

"I mean exactly what I said. And you guys are next." He turned his head. "Mangle, restrain them!"

Suddenly Mangle's long limbs moved out and grabbed the remaining animatronics' by the arm. Bonnie went to pry the hand off when his own counter part grabbed him and forced him steady.

Fred grabbed Chica and Chicky grabbed Puppet. The in control animatronics struggled, but couldn't get free. Shawn just laughed in amusement. "Struggling is pointless. So just give up now."

"Shawn!" Nick snapped as he hovered over the boy. "Let them go and leave Balloon Boy's body now!"

"You aren't the boss of me anymore Nick. I'm my own boss as well as the new leader of the Toys."

Nick grinned. "Not all the Toys." he said eyeing Puppet.

"Oh really?" Shawn grinned turning his gaze to the tallest animatronic.

Puppet froze as his vision clouded over. He felt like something else was grabbing a hold of him besides the strong grip of Mangle and Chica. It was almost similar to when Nick would control him. He gasped when he felt his body begin to shake before a sharp pain erupted through his body. He screeched in agony before finally slumping over.

Nick gasped as he worriedly looked at him. "Puppet?"

Just then Mangle and Chica let go of the tall animatronic just as he straightened up. His cold gaze looked around the room before he bowed his head in Shawn's direction.

"H-how are you controlling Puppet...?" Nick asked softly, too in shock.

"You're not the only one who learned a few new tricks." Suddenly a blast of wind moved forward, strong enough to move Nick away and slam into the wall. The three other ghosts went flying with him as they all collided together with a thud. The animatronics stayed standing throughout that despite the fact the wind was still blowing strong.

Shawn cackled insanely as he hovered over them. "Angelica, Heather, Timmy, this is your only chance to join me. We will finally kill the purple man and be free. What do you say?"

Nick struggled to look at them with the wind keeping him down. He saw the contemplating looks crossing each of their faces. "G-guys?"

Suddenly Timmy raised his hand slowly. "...I'll join..."

Shawn grinned as he watched Timmy being freed from the wind. The young boy gasped when he floated away despite the strong wind blowing on him before moving to float next to his new leader.

"Timmy..." Nick managed out in a hurt tone. Said ghost just turned his head away in shame. Before he knew it, Angelica and Heather were floating next to the boys. Nick felt tears form as he watched the last of the ghost children join Shawn. "No...why?"

"Because they know this is the right way. We are going to finally finish what you couldn't." Shawn said letting the wind die down. Nick slowly floated down to the ground, too hurt to move. BB's mouth twisted in an insane grin before he nodded his head at the Toys. "Take those two away. Then we'll move out to get Mike." He laughed cruelly. "He's missing all the fun after all..."

* * *

 **Oh no Shawn! Why are you being so mean!? Remember the truth Shawn! Please!**

 ***sigh* Great, now poor Mikey is back to square one, being hunted down by killer robots who are being controlled by an insane ghost. ...Who even writes this stuff!? ..Oh yeah...Never mind.**

 **Haha, and I bet you guys just thought that Daniel/Purple Guy was going to be the bad guy huh? Well your wrong! But what is he up too I wonder. We aren't getting much info on that are we? Hmm...could this be a clever thing this amazing writer came up with to keep you guys guessing or did she just forget about Danny while she was writing the other chapters ...Well I guess we will never know huh? (By the way I didn't forget about him...OH! I guess we did find out huh?)**

 **So now Mike has to keep an eye out for the Toys. But wait...wasn't his doors closed this entire time!? Crap he's running out of power! Not good! And I bet evil Shawn knows this. Mikey needs to run! But wait, Nick is still there! *looks over at the Nick who is still sitting on the ground in to much shock* Eh...Nick? Mikey is in danger remember?**  
 **NICK: *doesn't move***  
 **ME: Nick? Hello? *Taps Nick on the head and watches him flop over***

 **...Okay, I guess while Nick there gets over his shock we'll move on. Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter. And just because I am mean, I'm not going to update for a while. Mwhahahahahaha! ...actually it will be about a day and that's only because I am going to hang out with my friends tomorrow. ...What? I do have a life! I'm 19 and on my summer vacation for crying out loud! ...or am I? *evil smirk* Nah, I'm telling the truth. ...or am I? *another evil smirk* O_o ...maybe I don't have a life...**

 **...Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back! Okay, so I lied a bit about when this will be posted, my day with friends turned sour unfortunately. So I decided to do the one thing that could always cheer me up! So when I remembered that I don't have a pool or live near a public pool and/or a beach...I decided to write instead!**

 **But really I'm not in the best of moods unfortunately, but I will like to thank all of you guys who have reviewed my stories. They really cheer me up. That and television. Hehehe, fun fact: I'm currently watching America's Got Talent...Ah, don't you guys just love a show that shows everyone how insane-ly awesome this great country is...**

 **So anyways, lets move on to the chapter. I hope you guys like this. And honestly one of my favorite parts of the entire story is going to happen in this chapter. I had tears in my eyes as I wrote it. Why tears? Well you will see. I think you will automatically know what scene I was talking about so I won't mention where it is. So please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Mike worriedly grabbed the tablet again. He was sitting quietly in the office waiting for a sign from Foxy that he could come out and that everything was fine. He only looked at the tablet once and that was when he saw BB looking at him and saying that very creepy line. "What did he even mean that he was coming for me?" He gulped. "You know, I don't think I want to know..."

He sighed shakily as he clicked on a few cameras, finding nothing. "I don't know why I'm worried. Freddy and the others take care of the Toys and everything will be fine. Right?"

He just happened to click on the camera that pointed at the basement just in time to see Bonnie and Chica being shoved inside by the Toys, including Puppet. Mike almost dropped the tablet in fright as he watched Balloon Boy show up being surrounded by the other ghosts, minus Nick and Shawn from what the guard could tell. BB locked the door before grinning at the others.

"Wh-what are they doing!?"

"Mikey..." a defeated voice whispered, making the young man jump in fright.

MIke clasped his chest as he swiftly turned to see Nick looking up at him sadly. "Nick! What's going on!?"

"Mikey, you have to get out while you still can. Before the Toys come after you."

"Why are they locking the others down in the basement!? Why are the other kids with them!? What the hell is going on!?"

Nick sighed, seeing Mike was freaking out with a panic attack. "Mikey, please listen to me!" The guard froze as he watched the ghost. "Mikey, the other ghosts turned on me. They are working for Shawn now."

"Shawn?"

"And he's controlling the Toys. They are coming after you. You have to get out now while you can before-" Nick was silenced by a loud banging. The two tensed up as Mike cautiously turned on the light nearest to the sound. Bon-Bon was standing at the window, his lifeless eyes staring directly at Mike. The guard flinched as he turned off the light.

"You were saying about leaving while I still could...?"

Nick looked around. "Uh...I guess just last till six then? How much power do you have left?"

"Crap the power!" Mike yelled grabbing the tablet. I forgot about that! I didn't think Foxy would be gone for so long!" He looked down at the bottom of the screen and paled. "I only have about 20% left..."

"And what time is it...?" Nick asked concerned.

Mike was a bit too scared to look at the time but managed to force his eyes down. He flinched, feeling all the blood in his face drain away. "Only three..."

Nick was frantic as he tried to think of an idea to save the guard. "Oh what to do!?" he questioned running his hands through his hair.

There was more banging to the other door and Mike knew the others were their. He looked to the door he last saw Bon-Bon, turning on the light. To his horror the blue rabbit was still there. "They aren't leaving, are they?"

"Shawn must know you have little power left. He's in total control of the Toys. He's probably making sure you can't open the doors until the power runs out. For some reason he's always been strongest when the power was off."

"So what do we do?"

Nick looked around, desperate for something. "Oh, what did Jeremy do to fight off the Toys again?" he asked thinking of the old ex-night guard who managed to survive the entire week. "Oh yeah, he wore a Freddy mask to confuse the Toys!"

"Uh Nick...There aren't any masks in here!" Mike snapped.

"Oh yeah..." Nick said dejectedly. "Oh what else...!?" he asked himself, racking his mind for something to do. "What's the power at now?"

Mike nervously looked. "Almost ten percent..."

"Not good..." Nick complained, running his hand through his hair again. He looked up at the guard, desperation clear in both of their eyes. With a grunt, Nick floated high in the air. "Oh! If only you were Puppet! I could move that guy around anywhere in a fla-" Nick suddenly froze, an idea popping up in his mind. "That's it!"

"What is?"

"I can possess you!"

"..." Mike stared at the ghost like he's gone insane, allowing a deep silence to enter the office, minus the sound of loud pounding coming from the doors. Finally after a moment he snapped. "WHAT!?"

"It's perfect! When I possessed Puppet I could teleport his body anywhere. I can just do the same to you!"

"How do we know that would even work!?"

"We won't until we try."

"But-" Mike was silenced as Nick forcefully grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Mike, I will not let you die! You are the only thing that keeps me happy anymore! I'm going to save you no matter what. This is our only option! Please, let me do this so I can save you!"

Mike was quiet as he looked to the windows where he could scarcely make out the Toys' shadows before down to the tablet where the power was quickly dying. With a grunt he shut his eyes and turned his head away. "...fine."

Nick smiled gratefully before nodding his head. In seconds his body vanished from sight. The young man instanlty felt a sharp pain flood his entire body as he felt...something taking over. It hurt and his body was screaming out in agony as Nick took over his mind. Before he knew it, his vision became fuzzy as his arms moved on their own, no not on their own, with Nick moving them.

Nick cautiously tested his new body as he stood up. He eyed Mike's legs before moving to his arms as a grin appeared on his face. His feet left the floor and the body floated in the air just as a truimphant laugh escaped his throat. "Mikey don't worry. I'm going to save you!"

Shawn was watching the entire thing with heated eyes. "Trust me Nick when I say, you can't!" In seconds Mike's body vanished from the office as if he was never there. With a growl Shawn looked at the ones near him. "FIND HIM!"

The ghost children backed away in fright before nodding as they too vanished from sight just as the Toys left the hall still in a mindless state. Shawn watched them go, furious before a frustrated scream escaped his throat.

* * *

Mike gasped when he felt cool air hit his skin. He looked around and found he was on the roof of the pizzeria. No...this neighborhood looked different. He eyed the buildings around him confused as his vision cleared and Nick appeared in front of him. "Where are we?"

"The very first establishment." Nick answered. "The one place Shawn and the others can't come."

"How do you know?"

"We've tested it before. I can go to all three establishments but the others can only go to the second on and the current on. I figure it has something to do with the fact that I died here and was moved to the others. The others were never taken here. In fact they've never stepped foot in this building even when they were alive."

Mike looked around the roof of the building. "So we're safe here?"

"We should be." Nick said sighing. "Mikey, I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

The young man swiftly looked at Nick as heavy tears began to fall down his face. "Hey, hey, hey now." He spoke softly as he knelt down to the boy and hugged him tight. "None of this is your fault. Heck, you even saved my life, right?"

Nick sniffled, clinging on to Mike's shirt. "Uh huh..." he mumbed through his tears.

"See? You are a hero Nick."

The ghost looked up in shock at the night guard, more tears falling from his eyes. Mike was smiling kindly at him, nothing but pure joy and proudness was in the night guard's eyes. Just the look of pride in Mike's eyes was enough for a loud sob to escape Nick as he hugged the young man tightly, sobbing into his chest. "Mikey...I love you!" the little boy mumbled through his cries as he clung to the young man.

Mike chuckled warmly as he patted the boy's head affectionately. "Aw...I love you too Nick." He smiled as he hugged the boy close. "I'm so happy I've met you Nick. You are just an amazing boy."

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours before Nick finally calmed down and backed away, wiping the tears away. "Mike?" he asked in a timid voice.

"Yes?"

"Can...can you be my big brother?"

The guard was stunned, too shocked to speak as he looked down at the pleading eyes of the child before his grin returned. "Of course Nick. I would love to be your brother."

Happy, the ghost hugged Mike again, more tears slipping out and falling down his face. This was the happiest the child had felt in a long time. He had a family again. One he was determinded to keep safe. He wouldn't let his new brother die like he had so long ago.

A chuckle escaped Mike. "Ya know, while I'm thinking of it, techincally you would be my big brother, wouldn't you Nick?"

Nick tilted his head before remember he was actually twenty years older than Mike. He grinned and puffed out his chest. "That's right kid! I'm the big brother now!"

Mike laughed as he grabbed Nick in a tight embrace before ruffling his hair. "Yeah right you little brat!"

"Hey!" Nick giggled trying to get away from the guard. "I'm not a brat!" He managed to get out before running away. Mike stood up, flinched only slightly when he remember his hurt foot before chasing after the boy. Their loud laughter echoed throughout the night, as they pushed aside all their worries just to spend this moment together in their blind family bliss.

Meanwhile Freddy was struggling to open the door, pounding his fists on it in an attempt to break it down. "Shawn! I know you're out there! Open up!"

Bonnie was comforting the distressed Chica at the bottom of the stairs while Foxy paced back and forth. "Arg! H-how could we let this happen!?" Foxy growled, his lower jaw having trouble moving due to it still being broken.

"Freddy, what if the Toys get to Mike!?" Bonnie asked as he patted Chica on the back in an attempt to comfort her.

"I rather not think about that Bonnie." Freddy whispered as he slumped down slightly. The room grew quiet after that none of them sure of what to do.

Foxy sighed as he glared up at the bear. "Let's not be thinking about that then! We need to be getting that door open so we can be saving Mikey!" He pushed Freddy aside as he began slamming his hand and hook on the door. "Why is this not opening!"

Bonnie stood up. "Yeah, I thought that door was weak."

"Fred and the others told me they fixed it up last week so it could hold out if they tried to bust it down during the night..." Freddy explained solemnly.

Foxy hissed as he slammed his hook in the door, the end jamming in it. "We have to be getting out of here!"

Bonnie growled softly as his ears pinned down. "But how!? The damn door won't budge!"

The boys grew quiet, leaving the crying Chica to watch them worriedly. She was desperate to get out of the basement and be with Mikey. "Oh, there has to be something we can do..."' she mumbled looking around for something that could be helpful.

There was a flash of white to her right and Chica gasped as she turned to it. "What was..." she trailed off, moving closer to it. She ended up finding herself in front of a door. "This is...where Golden and Spring are locked away." She hesitated before opening the door, the hinges giving off a loud creak.

Bonnie heard the noise and looked over at the chicken. "Chica, what are you going?" The other two looked over as well at the female animatronic.

"I-I saw something by the door." she explained opening the door wider. The light from the ceiling illuminated the smaller dark room. A very withered version of a yellow bear was all that could be seen in the small room.

Freddy felt his throat tighten at the sight of his older brother. "Fredbear..."

"I know I saw something..." Chica mumbled, ignoring the old suit as she stepped in.

Bonnie and Foxy exchanged looks before attempting to stop the female. "Uh, Chica, I think you should just-"

Suddenly Chica let out a loud yelp alerting the other three. They quickly ran to her to see if she was alright. "Chica! What happened!?" Freddy called ready to save the little chicken.

The males pushed themselves in just in time to see a small transparent figure appearing in front of the yellow animatronic. The figure was a small little girl with long brown hair and wearing a red sun dress. She was smiling kindly up at Chica and waved slowly.

"H-hi..." the ghost girl said softly.

Freddy stared at the girl in shock, slowly recongizing her. "You're...you're the other child from that night. The one stuffed in Fredbear's suit."

The girl nodded her head. "Yes, I'm Sammy. It's nice to meet you all finally." She giggled softly. "Especially you Freddy. Fredbear told me so much about you."

The leader flinched as he studied the girl. "What are you talking about?"

There was slow movement behind them and the four animatronics swiftly turned around in time to see the dirty yellow bear stand up, his empty eyes locking on them. "Hello guys."

Freddy was speechless as he looked over the older bear. "Br-brother?"

Golden nodded as he leaned on the wall, his legs slowly shaking. "Ah, these old legs of mine..." he mumbled in pain, despite the happy grin spreading over his face. "Yes Freddy. It's good to see you again. You two Bonnie." Golden slowly turned to the other two animatronics. "And you must be those ones being made when I was shut down. Happy to see you."

"Fredbear, ho-how is this possible!?"

"I know you have some questions, and I'll answer them soon little brother, but right now you need to focus more on Mike."

"How do you know about Mike, Golden?" Bonnie asked.

The yellow bear shook his head amused as he slowly walked closer, his shakey footsteps bringing him closer to the slumped over yellow rabbit on the ground. He grimaced at the sight before looking away with a shakey sigh. "Look Mike is the main concern at the moment. Sammy and I will answer whatever questions you all have later, but now let me help you all get out of the basement."

"How?" Foxy asked. "The door still be locked!"

Golden smirked and looked down at the ghost child. "Sammy, you go ahead."

The girl giggled as she floated up in the air. "Alright then, just wait a minute and I get the door to open for you." The animatronics watched the girl vanish from sight.

* * *

Sammy floated around the halls looking for the boy who was causing all this trouble. "Shawn?"

She heard nothing but the dark ominous presence behind her told her otherwise that she was alone. "What do you want sister?"

Sammy sighed and turned around to face her twin brother. "Shawn, please stop doing all of this."

The boy scoffed as he glared at the girl. "Why don't you stop me, like you did that one day when we almost killed Mike. You had no problem stopping Nick."

"I'm still resting after that. It took all my energy to stop him that day. But I don't need my powers to stop you." Sammy felt tears fall down her eyes. "Please Shawn, your my brother! I want to help you!"

Shawn scoffed again as he floated up. "Samantha, I don't need your help. I have all the help I need. Soon we will be free from this place once our killer is dead."

"Killing the purple guy won't be enough! Please trust me Shawn! This isn't the right thing to do. And killing Mike is definately wrong!" She sighed when her brother just rolled his eyes and crossed her chest. "Look, I can see I won't be changing your mind anytime soon-"

"Try at all."

" _But_ at least let the others in the basement go. Please? For me?" She gasped when the lights suddenly went off and a door near her opened up. "Oh no!"

Shawn didn't make a move as he watched Sammy flee to the now open door to the office. "Don't worry Mike I-" she stopped when she noticed the guard was gone. "What? Where is he?" She snapped her head to her frustrated brother. "Where did he go?"

"Who knows?" Shawn answered floating away. "That's what I'm trying to find out at the moment actually."

"Shawn-I mean boss!" a voice called and Timmy came rushing in the room. The siblings turned to the blonde boy who looked shocked to see Sammy floating by the office. He stared at her for a moment before looking back at the other boy. "We-we looked everywhere. They aren't in the building."

"What?" Shawn snapped. "That's impossible! Where else could they hav-" He suddenly froze cringing before a dark black glow began to eminate around his body. Suddenly BB's body went crashing to the ground with a loud clang as Shawn's real form stayed in place.

BB cringed as he slowly stood up. "B-boss?" he asked, rubbing his dented head.

"Timmy, get the girls. We're going to the old establishment!"

"What? Why?"

"NOW!"

The younger boy backed away in fright before nodding his head. "Al-alright..." he said clearly scared before he vanished. Sammy watched her older brother slam his fist on the wall before he too vanished.

BB looked down. "New Boss is scarier than Nick was..."

Sammy turned to the small animatronic. "Balloon Boy, could you please do me a favor?"

The humanoid robot glared at her. "Why should I?"

"Please?" Sammy gave her biggest puppy dog eyes to the small one pouting out her lip for good measure.

BB cringed looking away but the girl was quickly wearing him down. With a groan he sighed. "Sure.."

"Yeah! Could you open the basement door for me?"

BB sighed again. "Alright, but boss is going to be angry."

"I'll deal with Shawn. You just set the others free."

The small animatronic nodded before walking down the hall, eventually finding the basement. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the doorknob but evenutally there was a loud click and the door sprung open. "There, I'm out of here before boss finds me."

Sammy smiled. "Thank you BB." she said pecking the robot on the cheek.

BB was stunned as he slowly lifted his hand to where she kissed him before erupting in nervous giggles. Sammy watched the flustered robot look around before bolting away. She giggled softly before looking down the stairs. Freddy and the others were slowly walking up, the brown bear carrying his older brother.

The leader looked around. "Where's Shawn?"

"Don't worry. He and the others won't cause you anymore trouble tonight."

Foxy pushed his way forward. "Where's Mikey!?"

Sammy lifted her hand to the worried fox. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. But..."

"But what?" Bonnie asked concerned.

The ghost cringed. "I don't know where he is."

There was a deep silence before the others, minus Golden, all snapped. "WHAT!?" they asked together looking around frantically.

"Calm down, I have a theory." Sammy said quickly, but the others wouldn't listen. Chica and Bonnie were practically spinning in circles as they looked back and forth in a panic and Foxy wass running down one hall only to turn around and run the opposite way while screaming Mike's name over and over again. Due to Freddy holding his heavy brother, the brown bear resorted to yelling out the guard's name too while snapping his head from one side to the other. Sammy groaned exchanging looks with the yellow bear who nodded at her. She nodded back before gulping in a huge breath of air before letting it out in one loud scream. "HEY!"

Everyone froze, Foxy was in mid sprint, but at the yell the red animatronic went crashing down on the ground with a hard thump. Bonnie and Chica accidently bumped into each other when they went to turn to the ghost girl, causing them to also fall to the ground. Sammy sighed again, rubbing her eyes.

Freddy copied her movement as his own sigh escaped him at the young animatronics antics. "Sorry Sammy, we are just concerned."

"I understand, and I want to help. Now if you all listen, I think I know where Mike is."

* * *

 **And the secretive sixth child has finally made an appearance! Yes her name is Sammy and she is Shawn's younger twin sister! Shocker! But there are still things that need to be answered still about her and Golden.**

 **Also, didn't you just love the little brotherly love moment between Mike and Nick? Aw! As I pictured the scene I just kept giggling and laughing and crying tears of joy. Mike just loves his new little brother so much!**

 **Well anyways I hope you guys liked this. The next chapter will probably go up tomorrow afternoon when this chapter was supposed to go up. So see ya then and don't forget to review! They make me a very happy writer! And trust me you want to keep me happy because, I'm going to go ahead and say this now. I have two alternate endings. A happy ending and a bad ending. Keep me happy and maybe I'll be nice and give you the good ending. Hmm...isn't this kind of sounding like the third game now? *evil grin***


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **And about that good or bad ending. I'm not going to tell you guys which one I will show no matter what, but after the story is finished, I most likely will put up the other ending as an alternate end, ya know? But which one you guys get all depends on you guys! That's right, if you guys keep on reviewing and I'll decide which one I put on first. Go ahead and vote for which one you guys really want to see first, because there most likely will be a good wait from when I post the second ending.**

 **Anyways please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Mike looked around the old restaurant. "Man this place is ancient looking."

Nick cringed when he saw the old rotting walls and the now demonic looking pictures that children once drew in the past. "I only came in here once after the new places were made. But I left almost instantly because it scared me at how creepy it looked."

The young man nodded his head. "I understand. But don't worry. It's just old. No scary monsters around here."

Suddenly there was a loud rustling noise and the two gasped and clung to each other as they frantically looked around. "WHO'S THERE!?" Mike demanded in a squeaky version of his voice.

Suddenly out of the rustling came a small mouse who scurried away and into the walls of the building. The two sighed and backed away before looking at each other. They stared at the other before bursting out laughing. "You were so scared!" Nick mocked pointing at the guard.

"No way! You were. You were clinging onto me so tight, I thought I was going to loose blood circulation."

"Oh yeah?" Nick challenged before raising his voice to mimic Mike's scared tone. "Who's there!? Please don't hurt me!? I'm to frail and weak!"

Mike wrapped his arm around Nick's neck tightly and pulled the child close. "First I didn't say that! Second I didn't sound like that!" he laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey let go!" Nick giggled. "Not again!"

Mike laughed with him as he let the child go. "You're a little brat, ya know?"

"No you."

"No you."

Mike and Nick continued to laugh loudly as they continued their little 'argument'. Completely unaware of a figure approaching the building.

Daniel was walking by since his home wasn't that far from the first establishment. He had a folder in his arms filled with information on a certain night guard. After he left Mike at the current pizzeria he instantly went home and began to do as much research on the boy as he could. And boy did he find a lot of useful stuff.

He kept the folder filled with his new information close to him, a bit paranoid if something were to happen to the papers as he decided to go for a little walk to clear his mind a bit. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, since the man didn't really have a certain place in mind to where he should be going.

But when he heard loud laughter coming from the abandoned building he had to freeze and look at it. "Wha-" he started looking at the bordered up windows and doors. It didn't look like someone broke in, but even if they did, why break into an old building like this one? He walked up closer and peaked in past the small part of the window that wasn't covered. He could see two figures clearly inside. A young adult and a child he could tell. Growing more confused Daniel tapped on the glass. "Hello?"

Nick and Mike froze and looked to the window to see a shadowy figure on the other side. Mike sighed. "Looks like someone caught us." he stated walking over to the door. He stopped and looked at Nick. "Do you think you can hide. I don't think a stranger will act kindly to seeing a ghost."

"Got it. I'll hide on the roof."

"Good boy. I'll get rid of the guy and call you when he's gone. Alright?"

"Alright big brother!" Nick whispered as loud as he could, hugging the guard tightly.

Mike smiled fondly as he patted the boy on the head. "Alright, now go." The ghost nodded before he vanished from sight. Once he was gone Mike finished walking to the window. "U-uh, hey there!" He called out.

Daniel recognized the voice, in fact he heard the same young tone just a few hours ago. He titled his head and raised a brow. "Mike? Mike Schmidt?"

The young man was taken aback as he peaked through the glass to see the tall purple suit wearing man he met earlier. "Oh, uh Luke, right?"

The older man nodded his head, almost forgetting how he used his cousin's name when they introduce each other. "How the heck did you get in there, and more importantly why? And who was that other person. I could have sworn I saw a kid with you."

Mike hissed as he tried to think of a lie. "Uh, th-there was no one else here. Just me. And as for why I'm here...uh..." he looked around. "I...wanted to do some old research on the company. Yeah!"

Daniel smirked, not buying the lie. "Oh really? And may I ask why?"

"Uh..." Mike cringed, not knowing what else to say. The boy was always bad at coming up with lies. "Y-you know what, it doesn't matter. Can you help me out?" he decided to ask, noticing how he probably wouldn't be able to open the doors from this side of the wall.

"You got in there, you can get out." Daniel said smirking as he leaned on the wall.

"Ah come on Luke. I..." he thought for a moment. "I climbed the ladder to the roof, but it's really broken. It will just collapse if I tried to use it again."

Daniel smirked. "Not my problem..." he chuckled. He heard the younger man groan before grinning wider. "You know, maybe I will help you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Daniel shrugged pushing himself off the wall. "But, only if you help _me_ out with something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'll tell you later. In the mean time just wait. I'll get these boards off."

"You're the best Luke." Mike grinned happily. He listened as Daniel struggled with the boards on the door before slowly backing away to the stairs. "Nick!" he called in a hushed whisper. Nick slowly showed up in front of him Once he fully appeared Mike knelt down. "Listen, I think it's best that I go home now."

"No, stay with me Mikey!" Nick whined.

"I'm sorry, but I'll come back earlier than usual at the pizzeria. Alright?"

Nick was silent as he looked over at the door where there was loud noises coming from it. "What's going on?"

"Oh, this guy named Luke is helping me out, that's all. But that's not important now, I need you to listen carefully alright?"

"Yes Mikey."

"Good boy. I want you to hang out here until six." Mike took off his watch and handed it to the child. "Here keep this so you can keep track of the time. I need you to stay here until six hits. I don't know what Shawn is capable of, so please stay here for me. So I know you will be safe?"

"I promise." Nick swore as he held the watch tightly.

"Thank you Nick. I'll be back at the restaurant at ten. That way we can play together for two whole hours until my shift starts."

"Okay. Ten! I got it." the ghost said. He gasped when he heard a loud thump coming from the door.

Mike looked over at it. "I think he's done so you go hide, alright?"

"Alright. I'll see you at ten big brother."

"Right little brother." Mike grinned as he patted the boy on the head. Nick giggled softly before vanishing from sight. Smiling the guard stood up just as the front door opened up.

Daniel had a very sadistic smirk as his dark green eyes landed on the naïve young man in front of him. Mike, not noticing the evil aura coming from the man approached him without care. "Hey Luke, thanks for that."

"No problem. Now," Daniel started, as he gestured for Mike to step out of the building. "Let's move on to you helping me."

"Oh right. So what do you need?"

Daniel was quiet as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small object. Without a word he stepped behind Mike.

Confused, the guard turned his head to watch the older man, tensing when he heard a sharp click followed by something sharp pressing against his back. Before he could react, Daniel forcefully grabbed Mike's arms, keeping him in place. The younger man grunted, trying to get out of the man's grasp. "What are you doing!?"

"What's wrong Mike? I thought you promised to help me?" Daniel asked innocently pressing his pocket knife closer to Mike's back.

"Let go!" Mike snapped trying to kick Daniel but the blade from the knife only pressed tighter.

"Now calm down Mikey. That's what the animatronics call you, right?"

The guard didn't reply as he struggled to pull away.

"You know I've done some research on you Mikey. Right here in this folder. It's filled with a lot of info on you. I know everything. How your mother died in a car crash. You were in the car with her at the time. It must have been hard to watch your mother die right in front of you, huh Mike?"

The young man froze, tears instantly wanting to fall from his eyes.

"You're father changed after that day, didn't he. He was a kind man before your mother's death, but then suddenly you found yourself with a new bruise here, a twisted arm there. You're father was a real monster, wasn't he?"

"Sh-shut up."

"But then the animatronics saved you, didn't they? Oh, how kind of them. But," Daniel lifted the knife to press it to Mike's neck. "They aren't here to help you know, are they? Can't save you from the big scary monster anymore. But this time _I'm_ that monster, aren't I?" Daniel burst out in a crazed laughter.

Nick tensed up when he heard the laugh and looked over the edge of the building. He gasped when he saw his new big brother being held in place by a man. His fear intensified when he saw the bright gleam of the knife to Mike's neck. "MIKEY!" he shouted, instantly vanishing from the spot and reappearing in front of the door. He saw his brother struggling to escape, but when the knife pressed harder, the guard froze.

Daniel looked up at the roof, hearing the scream. "Who was that?" he asked looking around. His gaze ended up landing on the terrified blue eyes of the ghost child at the door. He paled and backed away, dragging Mike with him. "You..."

Nick instantly recongized the man holding his brother hostage. His eyes widened in disbelief as he shook his head slowly. "No...it can't be you..."

Mike grunted as he looked over at Nick then back to the horrified look coming from the one holding him still. "Ni-nick, what's going on?"

Suddenly a loud terrified scream escaped Daniel as he backed away, holding on tighter to Mike as he lifted up the arm holding the knife and pointing it at the ghost. "Yo-you s-stay away from me!"

Nick was breathing heavily as the memories of his death flashed in his mind. The purple car pulling up behind him as he begged and cried at the door for someone to notice him. The sharp blade that lifted up high in the air. The cold icy hand falling over his mouth as he tried to scream for help. And finally the blinding pain that filled his body before the cold numbness took over. It happened so fast, yet he remembered every detail, except for one thing. The face of the man who killed him. But one look at those wide panicked green eyes, and the face that has always been blank in his memories finally filled in.

Tears were bursting from his eyes as he looked at Daniel. "You..." After a moment a dark shadow began to form and twist around his body as his fears and pain twisted in pure rage. "YOU!"

Daniel screamed as the shadows suddenly formed in sharp spikes as they backed up, preparing to strike forward. Mike gasped and lifted up a hand to the ghost. He froze only for a split second when Nick's eyes turned to a bright glowing red. "Nick! Calm down!"

The shadowy spikes that were behind the ghost suddenly lunged forward. The two men gasped and prepared themselves for the pain that was sure to come, but felt nothing. They waited a moment before slowly and cautiously opening up their eyes. An invisible force was holding the spikes in place as Nick was screaming in rage, pushing with all his might. "YOU! This is all your fault! You did this! You killed them! You killed me!"

Mike paled as he looked over at Daniel. "Luke...you-you're the one who..." he trailed off. His shock slowly morphed to anger as he once again attempted to break away, but the older man's grip was still to tight. "You killed Nick and the others! You're the purple man! Daniel! That's you, isn't it!"

Daniel blinked before chuckling nervously. "So..." he spoke ignoring the man he still held onto. "You can't step out of the building huh?" he mused. "Looks like your powers can't escape too." He smirked darkly, the evil glint returning as he snapped his head down to Mike. "Which means you can't stop me."

"MIKEY!" Nick screamed, once again trying ot break free from the invisible force keeping him and the shadow spikes in place.

"Mike, you're going to help me deal with those little monsters." Daniel grinned as he pushed Mike forward. "I don't know what it is about you they like so much, but they definitely trust you. And I'm going to use that to my advantage so I can finally be rid of them _and_ those animatronics."

"What are you talking about!?" Mike growled thrashing in the purple man's arms.

"All will be made clear later. For now, say goodbye to that boy. Because the next time you see him, he will be gone for good this time!" Daniel laughed, grinning at Nick who was screaming loudly.

The ghost boy watched desperately as his killer disappeared with his brother. Finally the red tint to his eyes vanished revealing his tear filled blue orbs. His entire body was shaking as he stared down the street. "Mikey..." he whispered before his knees gave out and he fell down with a thump. "I'm sorry Mikey..." Nick let out a choked sob before he curled up in a small ball, crying his eyes out.

* * *

"LOOK EVERYWHERE!" Shawn snapped as he glared at the three other ghosts. He looked around the second establishment, praying that any second now Nick and Mike would come crawling out and begging for the furious ghost to spare their lives.

"We have looked everywhere!" Angelica snapped.

"Yeah! They aren't here!" Timmy agreed.

"They have to be in the first establishment." Heather added.

Shawn felt his body shake with rage as he screamed out loudly. "Dammit!" he yelled as a blast of wind suddenly shot out from around him. The wind slammed into the walls and other forgotten items around, causing them all to either shake violently or fly away. The other ghosts flinched as they felt their bodies being shoved back.

Timmy sighed when he felt the girls hide behind him. "Maybe it would have been best if we stuck with Nick..."

"What!?" Shawn snapped, moving closer to the other boy.

Timmy tensed, slowly backing away and pushing the girls with him. "I-I said-"

Shawn lifted up his hand and Timmy felt something grab him before he felt his body being shoved away and slammed into a wall. He cried out in pain before he tumbled to the ground.

Angelica gasped as she protected Heather. "Sh-shawn, what's happening to you? You're really scary."

"You want to go crawling back to Nick too, don't you!?"

Angelica cried as she fearfully looked up at the angry ghost.

Shawn grinned and grabbed her by the pigtail and yanked up her. "What? Have nothing to say to me now?"

"Leave her alone!" Heather snapped but the hard wind returned and shoved the girl away as she slammed into the same wall Timmy had.

The powerful ghost looked back at Angelica. "Well, have anything to say?"

"I do." a new voice answered. Shawn tensed as he let go of Angelica before slowly turning around to see Nick floating behind him.

Everyone noticed the tears that were still falling down their old leader's eyes. Shawn scoffed at the sight. "Aw, is the baby crying again?"

"Shawn..."

Said ghost didn't give Nick time to finish as he let the wind return and slammed Nick into the wall roughly. He chuckled as looked at the pained expression on the older ghost's face. "That felt good..."

"Shawn listen to me..." Nick tried, but he was silenced when he felt an invisible force grab him before lifting him up. He struggled in the grip, looking down at Shawn. "Please listen..." he managed to speak only to gasp for air when the grip tightened.

Timmy growled as he floated up and charged at Shawn. "Leave him alone!" he yelled grabbing a hold of the boy.

Shawn grunted in annoyance and shoved Timmy off of him. Timmy didn't stay off long as he once again sprung on him. Nick felt the grip loosen before he was able to break free. He watched the two fighting boys before sighing. "ENOUGH!" he screamed and suddenly his shadowing substance from before shot out and grabbed the boys before yanking them apart. The substance let Timmy go, but held Shawn in his place.

The angry boy struggled to escape but Nick wouldn't release him. "Now, you are going to listen to me! Understand!?"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Shawn snapped, trying to break free again.

"The purple man has Mikey!" Nick snapped back, successfully quieting the struggling ghost.

Shawn looked up at Nick in shock, unable to comprehend what his former leader was saying. "Wh-what?"

"It's true. I remember now. I remember our killer. I remember his face, what he sounded like, even his name! Daniel Fazbear! Black hair green eyes. Remember?" he asked. Seeing the others didn't he sighed. "It doesn't matter though if you remember or not. I know it's him. And I watched him take Mikey away. I don't know where, but Mikey is in danger."

Shawn was quiet before he scoffed and glared at Nick again. "Why should I believe you!?"

"Why would I lie!? What would I gain from lying to you right now!?" Nick lowered down to be eyelevel with the other boy. "Shawn I have no reason to lie to you. All I desire right now is to find a way to save Mikey before it's too late. Please!"

"Shawn, I want to help Mikey too." Angelica said coming closer.

"Me too." Heather agreed.

"Same," Timmy spoke up.

Nick grinned at them before looking at the captured ghost. "Well Shawn?"

The little boy didn't respond as he looked away. "I'm not going to help..." he whispered.

Nick sighed and let the shadows let him go. He watch Shawn float up high, his back turned to them. With one more sigh, he looked over at the others. "Leave him. We have to warn the animatronics now."

The three nodded and vanished from sight. Nick looked up at Shawn one more time before he left too. Shawn was left in the abandoned building alone. Shaking he finally let his tears fall once they were gone as he lowered to the ground, crying softly to himself. "Damn you Nick...why do you always have to be a thorn in my side..."

* * *

 **And there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **And yay! Daniel showed up again...Uh. I mean Oh no, Daniel showed up again...AND HE TOOK MIKEY!**

 **Haha, see Shawn isn't the only threat now. Our lovely purple man just had to show up and make everything even crazier. *sniff* and just as Mike and Nick became brothers. Danny stop ruining the happy moments! ...You too Shawn! *looks over at the crying Shawn* Aw, I'm sorry Shawn! *hugs Shawn***  
 **Shawn: "Hey get off of me!" *uses his little wind powers to blast me away***

 **Ow...uh well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review and tell me what ending you want. Remember there will be a big wait between when I finish the story with the first ending and when I decide to post the second ending. So decide which one you really want and be sure to tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is! Chapter 8! I wanted to post this sooner, but stupid me, lost almost all my chapters that I've written so I had to retype this! But you know what, I'm kind of glad I did, I like how his version turned out much compared to the old one. But unfortunately I have to retype two more chapters...*sigh* And fun fact, my endings are still on my computer but its the chapters leading up to them that are missing, so hopefully I can type up my missing chapter right so I won't have to retype the endings...**

 **So now that I once again showed you guys how stupid I am! Let's move on to the chapter!**

* * *

Freddy sighed, slightly annoyed with the silence that followed once everyone settled down. Sammy had explained how Shawn and the others most likely went to the second restaurant which indictated to her how Nick took Mike away to either there or the most likely place, the first establishment.

Once everyone calmed down with the idea that Mike was safe they decided to rest in the main show room, but soon found themselves in a deep silence that couldn't seem to be broken. Yet they somehow made enough noise to attact all of the zombie like Toys. The leader glanced over at the emotionless counterparts, seeing them all hudled in the corner before looking at the clock. Six was about to hit and they would return to normal soon thankfully.

Sammy at the moment was sitting on Golden's lap, the two being the only ones who didn't look uncomfortable with the silence that was surrounding them. In fact the little girl was happily kicking her back and forth while Golden looked around quietly.

It was odd for Freddy to see his brother still in such a bad state, yet the bear was acting as if he were still in the same great shape he was years ago. But one look at him and you knew he was definately not young. There were no eyes showing out from the eye holes of his mask, just a black emptiness that the others found slightly disturbing, especially when it didn't seem to affect the bear's sight one bit. How he could see without any eyes, Freddy wasn't willing to ask out loud. His fur was also very old and tattered, ripping here and there and with wires poking out. HIs left ear was also missing completely, now nothing but multicolored wires were left in it's place. The yellow bear was also pretty bad on the inside, which showed when he attempted to walk. He managed alright, but still needed some help.

Golden could sense his brother looking at him. Smiling he look over at him. "You have something you want to ask, go ahead Freddy, I'm ready now."

The leader jumped at being caught, coughing slightly in his hand. "R-right..." He looked at the others who looked relieved that the silence was finally broken. "Well, I think the first question should be obvious. How are you active? You don't have any A.I. chip in you, why you don't even have an endoskeleton."

The older bear nodded slowly. "Yes, I shouldn't be awake now. I should still be deactivated like...like Spring down there. But-" Golden smiled and patted Sammy on the head who giggled softly. "You can thank this little cutie for me being up."

"Her?"

Sammy nodded her head. "Yes, since Golden was the body I was stuffed in I went on to possess him just like the others did to you. Only difference I couldn't move around since he was deactivated. So I just used my powers to wake him up. Simple...for a ghost I guess."

"Sammy..." Freddy started, looking over her then to his brother. He smiled and nodded his head to her. Despite how the older bear looked, his brother was back. "Thank you."

The girl giggled. "No problem."

Golden smiled. "Anything else?"

Freddy searched his mind for any other questions, but Bonnie quickly stepped forward. "You both knew who Mike was, right? How?"

"We've been watching over you all for a while now." Golden answered. "Well, Sammy does the watching, but she can show me whatever it is she's seen. I've seen the day you saved Mike from his father. And I've watched you all take care of him after. And I did get to see him face to face one day during his first week here."

"That's right, I found your fur in his office one night!" Freddy said, remember the time when Mike passed out during his shift. "How did you get there without anyone noticing?"

"Once again you can blame Sammy." Golden said patting her hair. "She...she was also slightly angry after she died."

The little girl nodded slowly. "I-I wanted to have revenge too..."

"But thankfully she saw the truth way before Nick and the others did. She also knew killing the purple guy wasn't the right thing to do. But that didn't stop her from scaring the guards unintentionally."

"I was just trying to tell them that I was one of the kids who died that day! What was so wrong with my message?"

"Uh...Sammy, according to Mike, you not only popped up in front of him without any warning, but he saw a freaky vision in his head and the words 'It's Me' flashing in his mind." Bonnie explained.

"Freaky vision..." Sammy asked before realization dawned on her. "Oooohhhh! I that's right, when I tried to explain it to the guards who I met, I might have gotten confused with explaining it to him. The 'It's Me' is about how I was one of the children killed, but the vision might have have been a mix with my memory of the pizzeria and my killer. I-I'm still not great with my new powers still..." She laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess I ended up scaring Mike just like the others."

Golden patted her head. "It's not your fault Sammy. You were only trying to get help for you all."

"Right!"

Suddenly there was a loud gasp and everyone turned to see the Toys slowly snapping out of their mindless daze. Fred shook his head as he looked around. It took the young bear a moment to realize he was not in the basement like he should have been. He snapped to attention and looked around. "How did I get here?"

"Fred, thank goodness you're back to normal." Freddy said approaching his counterpart.

Bon-Bon blinked slowly before he too took in the new surrounding. "What the heck!? How did we get out here!" He gasped and began looking around frantically. "Where's Mike!"

"Calm down Bon-Bon, Mike is fine. ...We think..." Freddy informed.

"Then how did we get out here? Who let us out?" Chicky asked worriedly.

The older brown bear was about to reply, but the sight of a certain humanoid animatronic peaking his head in the room caught his attention. He frowned and quickly scooped up BB before he could escape. "This is part of the reason Chicky."

Mangle tilted it's head. "Wh-what?" it asked followed by a hiss of static. "BB ca-can't do much."

"Yeah, he was just Nick's lacky." Bon-Bon remarked grinning.

BB glared darkly at the rabbit. "You shut up! You're just a wannabe playboy bunny!"

Chicky gasped placing her wings to her beak and looking over at the stunned blue rabbit. Bon-Bon's shock quickly morphed into rage as he glared at the child like robot. "What did you say you little-" He happened to glance down, tensing up when his green eyes landed on the amused smirk on the Toy leader's face. Forgetting about BB who was still dangling in Freddy's grip, he snapped his attention to the youngest bear. "Find something amusing fatso?"

"Oh, nothing at all Bon-Bon." he grinned, leaning back on the wall with his arms resting behind his head.

"Liar! You think what that little punk said about me was funny, didn't you!?" The blue rabbit's ears pinned back. "Well let's just find out what he has to say about you! You egotistical, power hungry, fatass!"

Fred's amused smile dropped as he calmly looked over at him. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not fat. egotistical...maybe, power hungy...well I'll give you that, but not fat."

Freddy sighed walking over to Bonnie and shoving BB in his arms. "Hold him for me, would you? I have a feeling this is going to take a while?"

"Yeah...you're probably right." Bonnie said dully.

Golden tilted his head at the fighting Toys. He couldn't fight off the amused grin. That Bon-Bon, his temper was very similar to a certain yellow rabbit's. Golden thought back to all the times that Spring would snap at him, Freddy, or Bonnie over the littlest of things. "And if he's anything like Spring was..." He trailed off, his eyeless gaze landing on the red guitar being held protectively in the young rabbit's hold. "Bingo..." He tapped Sammy's shoulder to catch her attention. "Samantha dear, could you do me a favor and grab Bon-Bon's guitar for me?"

"Got it?" Sammy replied without asking any questions. She vanished from sight before reapearing behind the furious rabbit who was still screaming at the young bear.

Chicky noticed her and gasped, but her panic grew when she noticed the little girl was grabbing the instrument. "Uh...little girl. I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Meanwhile, Bon-Bon suddenly felt his precious guitar being yanked from his grip. He froze in midsentence, green eyes widening in horror as he opened and closed his now empty hand.

Sammy giggled and quickly moved over to the old bear and handing him the red instrument. "Here you go."

"Thank you dear." Golden replied, groaning slightly when he moved to stand up. Freddy went to help him, a questioning gaze locked on his older brother, but Golden just waved him off.

Bon-Bon slowly turned away from Fred and to the broken bear. "You..." His anger suddenly came back tenfold. "You give me back my guitar you old filthy bear!"

Fred scowled and slapped the back of the young bunny's head. "Be a bit more respectful to him." he scolded, but Bon-Bon didn't pay any mind, keeping his gaze locked on Golden who was walking to an open window.

The Toy rabbit's eyes widened in horror again when Golden slid the instrument outside, dangling it by the handle. "Now I didn't want to do this Toy-Bonnie. But you see, I don't like when people fight. I grew up with a short tempered guy and so I've had my fill with that you see. So I won't stand for you yelling like that to Toy-Freddy there." Golden suddenly let go of the guitar, but caught it by the strap. Bon-Bon gasped in fright, lifting his arms up desperatly. "I'll give this back to you only if you promise to behave and stop that ridiculous yelling, understand?"

Freddy and Bonnie's eyes widened as they exchanged looks before looking back at the scene. This was too familiar to the two. Their memories changed the scene in their minds. Golden suddenly looked much younger and no longer broken, yet stayed in the same position. Only this time a green guitar took over where the red one was. Bon-Bon's apperance suddenly morphed into Spring who would be glaring daggers at his older brother.

 _Spring huffed his green eyes locked on the younger Fredbear. "You wouldn't dare Goldie Locks..."_

 _"Try me Spring..." Golden said totally serious, preparing to toss the green instrument. "I'll throw this far in the street so I know you won't sneak out and try to get it." He smirked. "Now apologize to Freddy and Bonnie for upsetting them like that._

 _The yellow rabbit struggled with his words, shaking in anger before a sighing heavily. His ears drooped as he slowly nodded. "Fine..." he snapped his head to the younger bear and rabbit. "I'm only saying sorry cause that old fart there is a jerk. Got it? ...So sorry."_

 _Golden grinned truimphantly as he pulled the guitar back in and handed it to Spring. "There now, was that so hard?"_

 _"Shut up Goldie Locks."_

The brown bear and purple rabbit rubbed their eyes as the scene returned to normal and the old broken Golden was once again at the window holding the red guitar and the angry Bon-Bon was still glaring at him. With a huff he looked away and nodded. "Fine..."

"Good, now apologize."

"Apologize!?" Bon-Bon hissed, but Golden once again dangled the instrument, showing he was ready to let go. He flinched and sighed. "I'm only saying sorry cause you are a jerk, ya old fart!"

The second generation bear and rabbit blinked in shock. His sentence was just like what Spring said so many years ago even if it was worded slightly different.

Golden smiled and pulled the guitar back in and handed it to the eager rabbit. "There now, was that so hard."

Bon-Bon huffed and snobbishly looked up. "Shut up Goldie..."

Bonnie slapped his face hard. "Why is he so much like..."

Freddy groaned. "I don't know..."

Golden smirked at the two, knowing what they were thinking about. He sadly smiled, as he too thought of how similar that was to the memory, slightly missing his younger brother now. He cleared his throat and looked around. "Now that we have that settled, let's get back to business, shall we?"

Bonnie nodded, and held up the struggling BB. "Yeah, like dealing with this brat."

"Let me go!" BB screamed.

Fred walked over to the child animatronic. "BB, are you really responible for setting us free?"

The little robot froze, before a sadistic grin slowly formed on his face. "What of it?"

"We could have killed Mike!" Chicky snapped.

"Hey, I was just helping out Shawn. It's in my programming to help kids, right. He may be a ghost, but he's still a child. Just like Nick is. And you all knew I was helping him out when he wanted to kill Mike." The grin returned as BB locked eyes with the Toys' leader. "Besides, I kind of like it when those guards die."

"Why you little..." Fred was silenced when a dark shadowy substance suddenly shot out from no where and captured the little ghost. Everyone gasped in fright when the shadows coiled around BB like a snake before lifting him up high to be face to face with the furious Nick.

BB gasped in fright nervously chuckling. "Uh...hey there boss..."

* * *

 **Gasp BB is still mean! And Nick is not a happy camper at the moment. BB if you want to continue to live, I suggest you don't anger your old boss anymore than he already is...**

 **And I hope you guys like how Golden is interacting with the Toys, namely Bon-Bon...I always wanted Toy-Bonnie to be a lot more like Spring than Bonnie was. But of course my version of Toy-Bonnie still has his 'fabulous' attitude that Spring will never have. And I'm going to be hinting at Spring a lot in the future, mostly because he's going to have a big role in the future. If you guys are smart you should be able to figure out what said role will be.**

 **By the way, as of right now, the good ending is winning. So if there are any of you out there that are super curious to see the bad ending first, you better tell me now. Because we are starting to get closer to the end. How much closer you may be asking...honestly I don't know. I haven't decided on how many chapters this story will have still...BUT we are close...ish.**

 **So...uh yeah. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. And I made it a bit long mostly because I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter. It may be a while because I'm getting close to going on a trip to California for a creative writing course at a college. It technically isn't until next Friday, but my parents are keeping me busy with getting ready. And I'm more preoccupied with freaking out over me riding on a plane. ...Yeah, not looking forward to the plane...*shudders* Hopefully I will have this story done before my trip because even though its a creative writing thing, I don't think I will have time to update this when I go.**

 **So with that out of the way I'll shut up and let you read...OH after one last thing and here it is!**

 **WARNING: This chapter will contain death and blood! ...wait, someone is going to die! NO! Who is it!?**

* * *

Nick was hovering in the air, holding BB in place by the shadowy substance that was surrounding him. Timmy, Angelica, and Heather were floating behind him as they all glared at the humanoid animatronic.

BB was nervously squirming around, chuckling nervously as he looked at the furious ghost. "Uh...he-hey there Nick. Long time no see-" BB yelped when the shadows holding him in place suddenly flew back, slamming him into the wall, creating a noticably large crack.

"Balloon Boy...what is wrong with you?" Nick asked through clenched teeth. "You...saying something like that..."

BB coughed, oil leaking from his mouth. "What? I was just telling the truth. I like it when those guards died! It was fun seeing them beg for their life when we worked together to kill them. Didn't you like it too Nick? You sure looked happy whenever we caught one of the guards and stuffed them in those suits." An insane laugh escaped the animatronic. "Come on, admit it. It was a delight to see those humans being crushed to death like that!"

Nick was silent as he listend to the humanoid robot laugh again. "So..." he finally spoke after awhile. "this is the real you. You're just as crazy and evil as the purple man."

"So what!? I don't care! I'm tired of being looked at like an idiot child! I'm not a kid and I'm not going to take being treated as such! This is the real me! You don't like it, then with the help of Shawn, I'll make you all respect me!"

"BB..." Sammy whispered while she sadly looked down, Golden noticing and patting her on the head to calm her down.

"Respect you?" Nick questioned the animatronic. "You really think that having Shawn possess you will make you have his powers? You're wrong. You are just a suit to him. A little minion. Shawn doesn't care about you and I barely cared about you. I tried to treat you like family, but you are just too damn annoying!"

BB rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you hated me or loved me! All I want is to be the one on top. Even if I have to act like a slave to the likes of you or Shawn, I will find my chance to be on top and make sure you all fear me!"

Nick listened as BB burst out laughing again. He rolled his eyes. "You know BB, you really need to learn to shut up!" With that said, Nick moved his right arm and suddenly the shadows holding the animatronic blasted away through the open door and down the halls. All everyone could hear was BB screaming until the sound of the basement door swung open only to slam close a few seconds later. The sound of the door locking rung out after, putting the rest of the building in a deep silence.

Freddy looked around at the shocked faces of everyone before back at the still angry ghost. "Ni-" he was silenced by the sound of the front door opening. His head snapped over to it just in time to see Mr. Fazbear walking in.

Nick growled, turning his glare to the man just as he looked up at the scene going on. Mr. Fazbear paled and backed away, mouth opening and closing in fright. Nick grinned and floated closer, his shadowy substance returning and forming around him. It slithered forward, just like a snake and slowly coiled around the fat man's arms and legs. "Sorry, we're closed for the day."

The man shook in fear as the shadows curling around him suddenly tightened and lifted him up in the air. Nick just lazily moved his hand forward and the shadows shot out, pushing the man out the door. All that could be heard was Mr. Fazbear's startled screams as he ran away. Just as some of the animatronics were going to look out the window to see him, the shadows blasted to the glass, blocking any views that could be seen.

"Wouldn't want someone to walk by and see this now that it's day time, right?" Nick said quietly before he lowered back down. He sat on the ground, curling up in a ball as his tears finally returned. His air of confidence and power long gone as he let his pain return. The other ghosts children slowly went to him, with the exception of Sammy, and lightly hugged the boy.

Puppet, who has been hiding away in the corner of the restaurant due to his shyness slowly approached his ghost. "Nick...what happened?"

Foxy stepped up next. "Aye, and where be Mikey?"

The tears increased ten fold and Nick let out a choked sob. "He has him..."

"What?" Puppet asked kneeling down and placing a hand on his shouldern.

"The purple guy! He took Mikey!" Nick screamed through his sobs, clutching onto the animatronic and crying in his chest. "Puppet! He just took him! Why!? Why did he have to take my brother!?"

Puppet sympathetically patted the child on the head. "It's going to be okay Nick. I promise." He looked around at the others. They all looked terrifed and troubled, especially the orignial four. It was clear they wanted to save Mike. The only trouble was...how.

* * *

Mike grunted in pain when Daniel dragged him inside the empty house. Mike noted that all the lights were off and a thick curtain rested over all the windows in the room. He glared darkly at the older man as he was shoved roughly on a chair.

Daniel grinned. "Comfy?" he mocked before stepping to his side, tightly holding onto Mike's wrist. His free hand rummaged through a compartment in a nearby table. "Let's see, I know it's in here...Ah ha!" he exclaimed pulling out a long thick rope. Mike cringed when Daniel began to tie him up. His arms ended up stuck to his sides as his hands were bound together and his feet were in a similar state. Then Daniel wrapped the remaining rope around the chair and Mike's body to really make sure he would remain still.

"Don't you just look cozy," he joked before turning around.

The guard watched the one who captured him walk to the couch across the other side of the room before he plopped down. His arm swung up and rested over his eyes as he leaned back.

After a few minutes of silence and Daniel not moving, Mike decided to risk it and speak to him. "I thought the point of keeping a person hostage was to keep an eye on them, not fall asleep and risk the person to escape."

Daniel was quiet and Mike was about to think he really did fall asleep when he finally spoke. "I know you're tied up good. A kid like you wouldn't know how to get out from that."

"Well then, what? You are just going to keep me here until night? That's stupid! What are you even going to do when we get there!?"

The older man smirked, lifting his arm up to peak at the younger boy. "What? You think I am just going to tell you my plan like some cartoon villian? You must be crazy kid. I don't have to tell you anything. It won't make a difference, because you won't be around come tomorrow to tell anyone."

Mike paled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Wh-what?"

A laugh escaped Daniel. "What? You think when this is all over I was going to let you go scott free? Yeah right. I'm not an idiot. The second I let you go and you go to the police and turn me in. I can't deal with that place again."

"So...you're going to kill me?"

"Bingo."

Mike gulped nervously as he looked around. "Th-Freddy and the others will stop you."

Daniel clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Those monsters won't do anything."

"They aren't monsters! Seriously, why do you and Mr. Fazbear always call them that!?"

"We have a pretty good reason to call them monsters Mike." Daniel said boredly. He leaned back and reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it quickly, throwing his head back and inhaled before blowing out the smoke. "Do you really want to know Mike? About why we call them monsters. The real reason."

"It's because of what they did to the old guards, right?"

"Not even close..." Daniel inhaled his little cancer stick once more, the smoke pooling out as he spoke. "If you really want to know, you better ask now and nicely."

Mike thought for a minute. He glanced at the window, the morning sunlight barely peaking in. He mentally sighed. The two were going to be in here for a while until night. And he _was_ curious now. He shifted his gaze to the older man, cringing. "Fine...will you please tell me why you and Mr. Fazbear really treat the animatronics like monsters."

Daniel grew silent again, and Mike groaned softly, thinking the man was just messing with him about actually answering his question, but a tired sigh soon came from him as Daniel took one long drag from the cigarette. "...I'll be honest. I wasn't really going to answer at first. I also didn't think you'd actually listen to me." He smirked, yet no joy reached his eyes as he looked at the window, also sensing the two would be waiting for a while. "...but...why not?"

Mike's eyes widened, not believing the killer was actually going to tell him anything. Even if this had nothing to do with what was to come, the guard really was growing curious now.

"I...I had this cousin you see. Luke. He was a good kid. Smart and had a weird love for anything metal basically. So when the animatronics were made, Luke fell in love with them."

"Luke...he-he wouldn't happen to be Mr. Fazbear's son, would he?"

"Yes. My uncle's only kid."

"I never knew he had a son. Heck, I didn't even know he was married. How come I never heard about him, I mean, I heard how you were related to him through the animatronics, you'd think I would know about Luke."

"You probably would if he was around still."

Mike didn't like the bitter tone coming from the man. "Wha-what happened to him?"

The fingers holding the cigarette suddenly clenched tightly, bending the stick in half as a scowl took over his face. "The monster killed him."

The young guard didn't know what to say as Daniel continued the story.

 _Luke pratically ran into the diner, eyes instantly locking on the stage where a young looking Golden stood in the center. "Fredbear!"_

 _The animatronic glanced to the door and smiled happily at the teen. "Well hello there Luke. How are you. Where's Daniel? Not here today?"_

 _"Nah, Danny's sick. His mom pratically has him buried in blankets right now and pouring chicken soup down his throat._

 _The two laughed at the idea before Luke sat down on the seat in front of the stage. He looked around, his glasses almost flying with how fast he glanced around the room. "Hey, where's Spring?"_

 _"I guess you can say he's sick too. There is something wrong with his spring lock mechanism so Scott took him away for the day to fix him up. He should be back tomorrow. But because of that, we are closed for the day as you can see."_

 _"Wow, this is like the first time you've ever been alone, huh?"_

 _"Yes, I must say it isn't pleasent. But you're here now, so I'm better."_

 _Luke grinned, glad he could cheer up the animatronic. It was times like this Luke could show his true self. He rarely had time to spend with his family, minus Daniel, and he only hung out with his cousin because the older boy would pratically drag him with him everywhere he went. But still, Luke was lonely a lot. So he was happy he could act like his real self with someone who cared, even if that someone was an animatronic bear._

 _He glanced around the small empty diner, eyeing Fredbear from the corner of his eye. "This could be my chance..." he thought excitedly. "Say Fredbear...your suit, it can let a human be inside even if you are active and moving, right?"_

 _"Well I can't move when a human is inside, but yes. Why?"_

 _Luke acted disinterested as he looked around. "Oh nothing...I was...well I was just curious if..."_

 _The yellow bear grinned. "Luke you can try on the suit."_

 _"YES!" Luke cheered only to clear his throat and continued to act nonchalant. "Oh, really cool. That's cool. Sure, I would like that..."_

 _Fredbear shook his head. "Alright, just listen carefully alright? You're going to have to shut me down before you do anything."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"After that, there are these hooks and locks that keep my head in place, you'll take them apart and remove my head."_

 _"Creepy..."_

 _Fredbear grinned. "Well that's why I'll be shut off for that. After you do that, it will be like putting on a regular costume, but remember, there are wires and other metals inside me that could hurt you if you bump into them, so get in slowly, alright?"_

 _"Got it Freddy!"_

 _Fredbear chuckled. "I'll never understand why you call me that."_

 _"I like it. Seriously, Scott should have named you that instead of having your name be the exact same as my dad's. It's weird for me."_

 _"Well maybe you can make your own animatronic one day and name him Freddy then."_

 _Luke grinned. "Maybe..." He stood up. "So, you ready Freddy?"_

 _Fredbear rolled his eyes. "Yes. By the way, you can either keep me off after you finished or turn me back on. I don't care either way."_

 _"Cool. So I'm going to turn you off." He moved his hands behind Fredbear's head, and instantly hit the switch. He cringed when he literally saw the life fade from the bear's eyes. "That's just a little disturbing..." he muttered before locating the locks that kept the head in place. Once he took them apart, he prepared to take off the head. "This is also disturbing..." he added as Fredbear's head flew off before Luke gently put it down._

 _Grinning happily, he looked inside and saw all the wires and other items that made Fredbear move around inside, just like he was warned about. Many different spring locks were what kept them all in place so if a human were to be inside they would unhinge and crush the person._

 _Luke ended up moving a bit too fast due to his excitement. He hissed when he accidently scrapped his leg when he began to enter the suit, unaware that when he did so he loosened one of the spring locks. Soon Luke's body was fully inside and he clumsily grabbed the head again. He found the process of locking the head in place was much harder than taking it off due to the fact his hands were now inside the thick paws. But after a few trial and errors he managed and the head was fully locked in, trapping the boy inside the robotic suit, not that he mind._

 _"This is soooo cool!" he shouted before reaching behind his head and locating the switch. Soon a soft whirring noise vibrated around him._

 _A deep chuckle could be heard and Luke grinned when he heard Fredbear's voice echo around him. "Looks like you did it Luke."_

 _"I know! this is amazing! I feel like an animatronic!" Luke then procedded to jump up and down excitedly._

 _Fredbear panicked, quickly trying to get the boy to stop. "Whoa, whoa there Luke! Careful! My body isn't meant to move around like that!"_

 _"So-sorry Fredbear. I'm just so excite-" he froze when he heard a loud snap. "What was that?"_

 _The bear cried out in pain. "Something's wrong..." Suddenly there were more loud snaps, all coming from the bear's leg. Instantly the animatronic understood. "Not good! LUKE GET OUT NOW!"_

 _The teen nodded his head fearfully, about to reach for the locks on the head when suddenly there was a sharp crushing pain coming from his leg. He screamed out and glanced down to see the spring locks have broken and now all the metal pieces were collapsing and clasping onto his thin leg. He moved his arms down instinctively, unaware that the movement just set off a train reaction. More loud snapping could be heard and Luke's eyes widened in panic. "Fredbe-" he didn't get to finish as all the locks holding the wiring and metal gears in place snapped open and they all came rushing in, crushing into the teenager's body._

 _Luke screamed out in pain, blood starting to gush out from his body. Fredbear was panicking as he tried with all his might to do something, but it was no use. As long as Luke was inside, he couldn't move. "LUKE!"_

 _The boy began to shake violently as the gears inside all dug into his body. He screamed out louder and louder tears gushing from his eyes as he begged for someone to save him. "Pl-please! Some-someone help!" He gave a loud cough as blood burst out from his mouth. His legs gave out and he tumbled behind the curtain of the stage and slammed into a neary wall, also accidentally hitting the switch to keep Fredbear on._

 _The bear gave one last cry before his vision faded to darkness and he deactivated. Just as he did that, Luke too gave out one last desperate plea, before he finally slumped down and grew still. His blood slowly leaked out from the bear's suit as his vision faded out, and he finally let the cold numbness take over before his eyes slide close._

 _The body laid there for who knows how long until the front door opened up. Mr. Fazbear was chatting happily with his still sick nephew as the two stepped in. The two first noticed the eerie silence in the diner._

 _Daniel looked around, trying to spot his two favorite animatronics, but there was no sign of them on the stage. He walked to the stage and pulled back the curtain, about to call out to them, but all that came out instead was his horrified scream. Mr. Fazbear ran to him, instanlty going to investigate._

 _He shakingly looked at the bloody Fredbear before walking to the body. He was just about to unhook the head to see who was inside, but one peak through the eye holes of the mask and the man's gaze landed on the shattered broken pair of glasses. He knew those glasses far too well. His tears burst out as he pratically tore off the bear's head, to reveal Luke's bloodied one._

 _Daniel felt his own tears shed as he watched his uncle craddle his son's head in his arms and scream out. The teen felt his knees buckle before he collasped on the hard ground, before letting his own sobs echo through the diner._

Mike couldn't believe what he just heard. Daniel fought back the tears as he relived the memory. "It..it wasn't the same after Luke died. Uncle completely ended up hating the animatronics. Didn't matter that Spring had nothing to do with it, he hated them both. But only kept the around for his business. Me? Well at first I defended Fredbear. He was special to me you know. Kind of like how those other ones are special to you. But I guess after a while...I ended up thinking the same thing as uncle Fred. Everytime I looked at Fredbear, I saw the monster who killed my cousin." Daniel sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Luke's death is the only reason why uncle asked Scott to make Freddy."

"So...that's why Freddy was made? Just so Mr. Fazbear could have an excuse to get rid of Golden?"

"Yeah, he hated both of them, but Fredbear especially. Heh, did you know, Freddy's personality was actually based on Luke's?"

"Really?"

Daniel slowly nodded. "That's the only reason I avoided him. The first time I saw Freddy after he was finished, he...he was too much like Luke. Heck, even his name was based on the nickname Luke gave Fredbear..." He sighed again. "Spring, I know wasn't the same after Luke died. I told you that we all were close. Well, Spring cared for me and Luke a lot. So he wound up blaming Fredbear for Luke's death too. Scott didn't like how hateful he ended up being to Fredbear so he decided to take actions."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel smirked sadly.

 _Scott entered the building quietly. His eyes instantly landing on the bear huddled in the back of the diner. He sighed and walked over to the stage and too the quiet Spring. "Hey there Spring, how are you."_

 _The rabbit gave a grunt as a reply._

 _"I see...uh well I'm here to collect your A.I. chips."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I need to upgrade them. You know, before the knew animatronic shows up. I thought I would upgrade them while I work on Freddy's."_

 _Spring rolled his eyes. "Do what you like, but do me a favor and trash_ his _chip for me, would ya?" The rabbit proceeded to glare darkly at Fredbear._

 _Scott sighed. "Come on Spring, this is enough..."_

 _"Don't you dare tell me again to be nice to the killer over there!" Spring yelled loudly, his ears pinning back._

 _Fredbear made no sign that he heard his younger brother, except for the twitching of his ears. Scott sadly looked at him before back to the rabbit. "Spring, I know you are hurting, but trust me...You'll be better sooner than you think."_

 _The rabbit scoffed. "Just get the chip already."_

 _Nodding, Scott switched off the rabbit and took out the A.I. chip, while also secretly pulling out the rabbit's memory card. 'It's just best if they forgot everything...' ended up thinking one day. He may not be able to help the humans affected by the death forget, but he could at least help his own creations forget the pain. Even if they would never remember who Luke was again._

 _Once he collected the two items from Spring he moved over to the bear. "Fredbe-"_

 _"Just hurry up..." he mumbled quietly, curling up tighter._

 _The human sighed before he did the same for the bear. He couldn't help but notice how the golden animatronic's body looked slightly beaten up and was bent a few places. After he took out the two items he peaked inside. "Looks like you're gonna need an endoskeleton buddy...Good thing I'm making extras." he mused before pulling away. He stared at the two for what felt like forever before walking out, determined to help them._

 _A few days later the two yellow animatronics opened their eyes. They knew they weren't new, but for the life of them, they couldn't remember anything from before. But they never felt the need to question the feeling of loss as the bear and rabbit introduced themselves to one another for a second time_

"I didn't care that they forgot about me. I was avoiding them anyways. Heck, I think it's for the better. Because when I ended up taking a job in the second establishment, Spring and Golden didn't recongize me at all. Which I felt was great at the time."

Daniel growled softly. "But still. That idiot Scott, he just had to make Freddy act like Luke! What gives him the right to do that to us!? Did he think it was going to make us happy or something, that one of his killer monsters would act like my cousin!?"

Mike knew he should stay quiet as he watched the insane man seethe in anger. But of course his big mouth opened up a few seconds later. "I think Luke would have like that."

"What?"

'Yep, should have kept my mouth shut...' the guard thought cringing at the heated tone coming from the older man. "Uh...I-I just think, if what you told me was true, then Luke would have loved that an animatronic was inspired because of him. I mean he lo-loved the-them after all..." he trailed off when Daniel stood up and began to march foward. "So-so I thi-think he would have.."

Suddenly the knife from earlier jabbed into the chair right next to Mike's head. "SHUT UP!" Daniel screamed. "How would you know what Luke would have thought about that!? You never knew him. You weren't even born when he died!"

"Tru-true, but-"

"I said quiet!" Daniel snapped, swinging his arm to the side the knife going with it. The blade connected to Mike's cheek, slicing the skin, but thankfully that was the only injury.

The guard hissed in pain as the blood began to pour out like a dark red waterfall. He mumbled in pain and lowered his head, deciding to stay quiet after that.

The older man grinned sadistically before turning around again and returning to his spot. His green eyes locked on the blade as he began twirling the knife slowly in his hands, eyeing the red that now covered the edge. A few minutes of silence came by again. Mike kept his head down, peaking at Daniel through his bangs, while Daniel continued to twirl the knife slowly. "You know..." he started, breaking the silence and letting his grin grow more twisted as his insanity began to show. "This is the same knife I used on those kids."

Mike's anger returned tenfold. He felt tears form in his eyes as he glared at the man with all his hatred showing. "You bastard! Why did you even kill them in the first place! You call the animatronics monsters because your cousin died from one of them, but you've killed _innocent children!_ "

"And how many people do you think those 'innocent children' killed?"

Mike froze at the smug look on Daniel's face before it twisted back to his heated glare. "It doesn't matter. They only turned to that way of life because of you! It's all your fau-" Daniel suddenly stood up and marched over to the guard, pointing the knife in his face, silencing the young man.

"Trust me Mike when I say you should shut up now before I snap!" The blade pressed dangerously close to his face as Daniel's eyes narrowed down to slits. "It's taking all my will power not to just slice your throat now, so take my advice and shut your damn mouth!"

Silence followed after that. Mike was fearfully staring at the him, attempting to back away even though he couldn't move while Daniel's sharp eyes locked on his every movement. After what felt like hours passed by but was only a few seconds, the insane man backed away, pulling the knife away too.

Mike didn't relax as he watched the man sit back down. Despite his own dangers, he couldn't help but worry about Nick. He closed his eyes and sighed, lowering his head. 'Nick, I hope you are alright...'

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Haha, I bet I freaked you guys out that Mike was going to be the one to die in this chapter, huh? But still it's sad that Luke died while wearing Golden's suit. But I hope you guys remember that Golden and Spring forgot who Daniel and Luke is. It's...sort of important later. Not a huge deal really, but I will bring it back up again.**

 **And yes, I just love flashbacks. I feel they are more enjoyable than the character just describing the events that took place in the past. So if you all are tired of flashbacks, well too bad! There will be at least one more though, and it will be told by Daniel again while he explains something really important. But besides that, the rest will be mostly the others fighting off not only Daniel, but we still have a Shawn to worry about. Remember him? That sad little ghost we left in the second establishment? Yeah of course you remember him.**

 **Last thing before I leave you guys. First the happy ending is still winning, but the bad ending is gaining a few more votes. Not much, but some. So if you haven't told me what ending you want, be sure to tell me! So with that said I will see you guys later. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wasn't going to post anything today, but I decided to change my mind. I'm a little depressed though. My cat Shadow is sick, (he's been throwing up a lot) and I tried to convince my mom to take him to the vet, but she ended up not, saying we'll just keep an eye on him over the weekend. So she let him out with our other two cats like we usually do during they day. But Shadow never came back and now I'm worried. It's been about a day since he's been missing and I'm just so scared he's out their too sick to come back...**

 **So yeah, that's why I was going to wait for a while, but I figured writing my story would be a good way to distract myself. And it worked...for a while. I'm kind of crying again right now as I'm typing this. Sorry for saying all this, but I do feel better when I rant about my problems for a while...even if I'm ranting to complete strangers.**

 **But anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. And this one is a bit long too, but that is because there are three parts to it! Cool right!? So I'll shut up now and stop bothering you guys about my issues and let you read! So please enjoy! (Also I will go ahead and apologize for any mistakes. I was typing this when I was crying so I wasn't keeping an eye on spelling mistakes as I usually do...even though I know I always made those mistake in the earlier chapters, I just have a feeling there will be more in this one. So forgive me please.)**

* * *

Nick floated around the room frantically while everyone else watched the little boy zoom back and forth worriedly. "I'm freaking out right now!" He screamed once again speeding over to the other side of the room. "Where is Mikey!? How do we find him!? What do we do!?"

Chica looked over at her leader. "Uh, Freddy, I want to calm Nick down, but he has a point. What do we do?"

Freddy looked over at the chicken, he could see just how worried the animatronic was. He smiled sadly and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Chica, we'll think of something." he answered, not wanting to admit he really had no clue, not even the slightest of what they all should do to save Mike.

Golden glanced at his younger brother before back up to the ghost. Sighing, he stood up shakingly. Bonnie and Freddy instantly stood up to help him. Smiling gratefully at the two he looked back up at the ghost. "Nick, could you come here please?"

The older ghost looked down at the broken bear. His gaze landing on the little girl standing next to him. He gulped nervously and lowered down. Once he was on the floor again he slightly turned his head to Sammy, remembering how cruel he was to the girl at one time. "Sa-sammy...I-"

She raised her hand, smiling kindly. "No need to look so guilty Nicky, I don't care."

Nick lowered his head before snapping it back up. "Did you just call me Nicky-" he went stiff, falling silent when Sammy wrapped her arms around him tightly. A dark blush appeared on his face. The other ghost children saw this and began giggling at the two. This just fueled Nick's blush as he shoved her off. "Hey, get off! I don't need you hugging me!"

"But you did need one. You were nervous and scared for Mike." Sammy smiled sweetly. "I was just calming you down."

Nick huffed and looked up at Golden. "Weren't you going to say something."

"Oh I can let you two have your little moment some more if you want that instead..." Golden teased, forcing Nick's blush to return.

"I-I-Shut up bear!"

Golden laughed and knelt down and patted the boy on the head. "Calm down, I was just teasing you. Sammy and I just wanted you to calm down for a little bit. Being all frantic won't help one bit, you understand Nick?"

He slowly nodded. "Yes..."

"Good, now Nick, I know you told us purple guy has Mike, but is there any other details you might have left out?"

"Uh..." Nick thought about it for a moment, just then an idea came to him. "Daniel. I might have said it before but his name is Daniel! He's Mr. Fazbear's nephew."

Golden thought for a moment. "Family huh? Then maybe there will be information on him in Mr. Fazbear's office." He smiled. "We could even find out where he lives."

"But knowing where he lives won't help at all." Freddy mentioned to his brother. "None of us can leave the building. The kids can't leave this place without popping up in the older establishments and if we leave we'll most likey get caught and forced back here or who knows what else?"

Golden smirked. "I know, but I have another idea of who could help us."

The animatronics and ghosts stared at the bear in confusion, all but Sammy who seemed to understand instantly what the yellow bear was getting at. Fred cleared his throat. "Uh, no offense sir, but what do you mean?" the Toy leader asked.

"If my hunch is correct then don't worry. You all will understand shortly."

"But who would be willing to help us!?" Bon-Bon asked annoyed. "Just answer already you old-" A slap to the head silenced the rabbit and he glared at Fred who was smiling innocently.

"What?" he asked smirking.

"I'll let that slide for now fatso."

"Alright playboy bunny."

"I knew you found that funny!" Bon-Bon snapped, going to attack his leader, but Chicky and Mangle stopped him.

"Now's not the time Bon-Bon." Chicky warned.

"Fine..." The blue rabbit relunctantly backed away, still glaring at the bear.

Golden smiled. "Now, let's get moving to Mr. Fazbear's office."

The group walked quickly until they found the locked door of the owners office. Freddy sighed, trying to push it open. "It's locked, we'll need-" He was silenced when Bonnie walked up and smashed the glass on the window. He reached his arms in and unlocked the door from the other side before smirking in truimph. Freddy stared at the purple rabbit in shock before slapping a hand to his face. "...or we could just do that..."

"Yep!" Bonnie grinned walking into the office.

The others walked in looking around. "Alright," Golden started. "Search through his files until you find any information on Daniel. Also if you find any information on old employees, please hand them to me."

"Old employees?" Foxy asked. "This be about the one to be helping us, right?"

"Yes, now hurry." The old bear answered before everyone began searching. It didn't take long until Puppet successfully found a record of old employees like the bear wanted.

He nervously approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "U-uh, Mr. Golden, sir?"

Golden smiled. "Just call me Golden, Puppet. What did you find?"

"Uh...Oh, sorry. Um I found the old employees information like you wanted."

"Good, I'll take that." He began searching through, his eyeless eyes scanning every word in the folder. A few papers were tossed to the ground as he continued.

Meanwhile the others finished their search. "It's pointless! There is nothing on Daniel! I can't even find a picture of him or anything!" Bonnie hissed in annoyance.

"No need, I think I found something..." Golden answered, putting down the folder and lifting up a paper. Some of the others crowded around him to look at it. Nick hovered over his head, eyes widening at the paper. "That's him! That's Daniel!"

"Says here he worked at the second establishment..." Golden studied the picture carefully. "Now that I think about it, I do recongize him."

Freddy nodded his head. "I do too. I knew there was something about him I didn't like."

The yellow bear nodded. "Spring didn't like him either...I even remember him telling me about how suspicious he was about the guy. That was before..." Golden sighed, casting a glance at the other ghosts in the room. "Doesn't matter. This has all the information we need. His address in right here."

"Great, now what?" Chica asked.

Golden smirked and pulled out another paper from the folder. "Now we call up this guy." He lifted it up and the other's eyes widened at who they saw.

* * *

Scott sighed as he walked into the room. His roomate and good friend Jeremy was sitting on the couch and sipping at a soda. "Hey Jeremy, what's up?"

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Nothing, just trying to relax. Had trouble sleeping last night." The ex-guard rubbed his head slightly, revealing the large thick scars that ran down his skull.

Scott winced at the sight before sitting next to him. "Ye-yeah, I see. You're head bothering you?"

"Sort of...I may finally be healed, but it still hurts from time to time."

Ever since the Bite incident, Scott took it upon himself to take care of the poor victim. He felt slightly responsible for what happened to the young man since it was his own invention that forced him in the hospital for so long. He would visit Jeremy from time to time and the two soon became good friends.

But when Jeremy was finally let out, the poor kid had no where to turn to. His parents were dead since he left high school and he had no other relatives. He would have gone back to his old home, but bills were pilling up and the poor guy no longer had any job and any money. No one seemed to be sympathetic to the man who lost his frontel lobe...All but Scott who decided to take him in and help him out from time to time.

"So do you have anything planned today?" The blonde boy asked the older man, still sipping from his drink.

"No not really. I was planning on just cleaning up the house."

Jeremy smirked. "Lame..."

"Hey, someone has to clean up around here!"

"Still lame..."

Scott rolled his eyes. Just then his phone went off. He sighed in annoyance and went over to it and picking it up. "Hello?"

"Scott? Is that you?"

That voice...it sounded so familiar. So...metalic? "Yes?" he more questioned than answered.

"Good. I'm glad I found you. It's me, Fredbear."

Jeremy wasn't listening to his roommate talking, he was more focused on resting his eyes and occasionally sipping from his soda. So when the phone was slammed down he jumped in shock and looked over at the older man who was racing to throw on his jacket. "What's wrong? Who was it?"

"I have to go. Now!"

"What? Why?" Jeremy set down his drink and stood up. He frowned when Scott left the room, most likey going to look for his shoes. "I'm coming too!"

"No!" Scott pratically came running into the room. "No, you can't." he said more calmly.

"And why not?"

"It..it's just something for me to deal with."

"Scott, I'm going to help you, no matter what." Jeremy pushed past him and grabbed his own jacket and shoving on his shoes. "So where are we going."

The man sighed. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzera."

There was a deep long silence. Jeremy literally lost all color in his skin as he nervouly smiled. "Oh..." was all he said instinctively rubbing his head. "W-well...that's...cool."

"I told you you wouldn't be comin-"

"Oh hell no! I'm still coming with you!"

"What!?"

"I'm not going to leave my friend alone with those animatronics!"

Scott sighed again. "Jeremy, I know how much your scared of them. You don't have to-"

"I'm coming!"

Looking into the young man's eyes Scott could see how determined he was. With yet another sigh he nodded his head. "Alright fine. Now let's hurry."

"Alright!"

The two men quickly walked out, locking the door behind them as they both swiftly made their way to the pizzeria, both not knowing what they were in for.

* * *

Mike was silent as he continued to keep his eyes locked on the man in front of him. A few hours has passed by and the two hasn't said a word. Daniel would sometimes get up and walk around to other rooms, doing who knows what before returning and sitting on his couch. He barely looked up at Mike and when he did, he would just scoff at the angry look in the guard's eyes.

Daniel stood up again, his knife still in his hands. "You aren't trying to fight much anymore Mike."

The young man didn't answer as he watched him walk around slowly.

"You can talk again you know? I don't mind anymore."

He hesitated before replying. "...I will only talk so I can ask why. Why did you kill them?"

Daniel looked over at him, smirking. "You really want to know? Do you really want to learn about why they were killed that badly?"

"Yes! I don't just want to, I need to! I care about them! They will continue to suffer because of what you've done to them. They need help." He lowered his head, fighting back his tears. "Maybe, if I learn why you did that, I can figure a way to help them."

The man scoffed. "You can't."

Mike slowly looked up. "What?"

"You can't help them. You can't save them. No matter what you do, they will be gone, hopefully before the end of the day."

"I will save them! When we get to the restaurant, we will all work together to stop you!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall next to Mike. "I'll let you believe in your little fantasy Mike. But I hope you do except the reality. This isn't some sappy children's story where the good guys defeat the bad guys. That doesn't always happen in real life." He began to twirl his knife around again. "People suffer and people die. That's a fact. There isn't always a superhero that will come bursting in out of no where to save the innocent damsel in distress. And even if there was a hero, he or she will most likely not get to the victim in time. Only reason that happens in children's stories is because parents want to brainwash their kids that happy endings exist." He smirked again. "Kind of cruel if you think about it. Just think about what Nick and the others were thinking when I came at them. Do you think they were looking around for their hero to show up and save them? They were at the age when they still believed in those happy endings after all."

Mike glared at the floor, a tear managed to slip away. He shook softly before more tears poured out.

Daniel noticed and laughed. "You really are crying, aren't you? You care about those brats that much?" He laughed. "Fine..I guess I will tell you then."

The guard barely lifted up his head. "What?"

"I'll tell you, everything. Only because I find you crying amusing. And I pray you will be bawling your eyes out when I'm done." He laughed cruelly as he walked over to his seat. Once he settled down he looked finally let out a tired sigh. He was silent for a while as he gathered his thoughts. "Tell me Mike, have you ever felt a huge urge to do something...something that you normally wouldn't do? Like a...an instinct if you will." When Mike didn't reply he gave a dry chuckle. "No? Well it doesn't matter."

He paused again before deciding to continue. "I have them though. A lot actually. Ever since...well ever since I lost my cousin, I felt...different. Like something was urging me to do something. To make others feel the same pain I felt. I pushed it away as much as I could, but it was getting out of hand. I...I was going insane. I'll admit it. I know I'm not sane. I know I probably should be locked up for the rest of my life with a straight jacket wrapped around me." He let out a tired chuckle.

"My parents..." he continued, "they were growing more and more worried about me. Dad mostly tried to console my mom, she was one of those overprotecive types, you see. But when I began locking myself in my room they would do all they could to get me out. As time past by, I found their efforts...really annoying." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "One day, the urge to make others suffer was getting harder and harder to control. So when my parents came to once again to try and get me out...I snapped. I attacked them and hurt them bad. They survived, but were injured really bad. I called an ambulane when I calmed down and they were taken away, but I was arrested for attempt at murder." He paused again. "Mom, she went into a coma and dad ended up passing away from his injuries...I was so guilty. I knew it was my fault. I cried for days when I learned what happened to them, and then eventually Uncle Fred payed the money to get me out. Why he did it I never asked. I just figured it was because I was the last family he had. His wife died when Luke was young and of course he had no other children. I ended up moving back here and again locking myself up. I only went out when absolutely necessary." He sighed deeply after a short pause. "One day when I went out, I just happen to be distracted by my neighbors across the street."

 _Daniel sighed tiredly as he began to get in his car. But loud yelling could be heard and he lifted his head up slowly to see a young seven year old boy and a teenage boy yelling back and forth._

 _"Nick, I told you I don't have time to play today!" the teen snapped._

 _"Mom said you have to!" Nick shot back, glaring with all his might, even if it looked more like a childish pout._

 _"Well Mom's not here. I'm in charge and I say you go back inside and play with your little toys!"_

 _"NO!" Nick whined, stomping his foot on the ground as frustrated tears began to form. "I want to play with you!"_

 _The teen groaned and rubbed his eyes. "You are such a spoiled brat!"_

 _"I am not! You are a jerk!" Nick turned around and attempted to run off when the older teens hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "And where do you think you're going?"_

 _"Away from you!" Nick smacked at his brother's arms, trying to force the teen to let go."_

 _"No, you're going back in the house! Look, people are starting to stare! So shut up and go cry in your room!"_

 _Nick glared darkly before roughly kicking his brother in the leg. He watched with a smirk on his face as the teen let out a loud cry and let go to rub his sore leg. Satisfied, Nick bolted from the spot and ran down the street fast._

 _"Hey! Nick! Get back here now!"_

 _Daniel watched as the older boy ran after his brother. He snapped his gaze over to the kid, already seeing he was getting lost in an upcoming crowd. The teen stopped in his tracks, looking around frantically while calling out for his younger brother._

 _He sighed and got in the car. "I guess I can help look for the kid." he mumbled starting up his purple car and driving down the way Nick ran. He kept his eyes peeled for the boy, hoping to find him soon. It didn't take long thankfully for him to find the little boy stubbornly kicking at a rock on the ground. Satisfied, Daniel parked his car and got out. "Hey, Nick?" he questioned._

 _The child turned around, his eyes widening at the man in front of him. He backed away slowly, fear forming in his eyes._

 _Daniel caught that and lifted up a hand to show he meant no harm. "No, no, no. It's me, Daniel. You remember me right? I live across the street from you. I saw you run away from your brother and I'm here to bring you back."_

 _Nick shook his head. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..."_

 _The man smirked. "That's a good thing to remember, but I'm not a stranger...really. I'm your neighbor. I just want to take you to your brother. I promise. Look, we can just walk back. I won't force you in my car or anything if your nervous still." He reached for the boy, but Nick bolted again, running away faster than before. Daniel cursed and stood up. "Fast little brat, aren't ya?" He turned back and started his car up again. Driving down and once again keeping an eye out for him._

 _Suddenly his annoyance began to pick up as the familiar feeling of hurting someone began to take over. "No, not now..." he whispered. He shook his head, looking for the kid again. "Just find the boy...find him and-" a disturbing thought crossed his head. 'Kill him.' he thought. He pratically slammed on the breaks, as he began gasping for air. "No. Stop thinking like that. He's a kid." He looked up, his eyes landing on the boy who was yelling at a closed door. He tensed up and observed the building. "The diner...of all places to go, he had to go to the diner!" His grip on his steering wheel tightened. "Why there! Why did that brat have to lead me here!"_

 _The urge to hurt the kid was growing more and more. Daniel shuddered quickly before a twisted grin formed on his face. His green eyes seemed to darken as he slowly got out of the car. When he stepped out, his hands instantly went to find his pocket knife._

 _Nick tensed up and slowly looked behind him. He gasped in fright when he saw the weapon and went to scream loudly again, his tears bursting out more. "Help-" his mouth was covered by Daniel's cold grip._

 _"I told you I just wanted to help you kid...but you just had to tick me off. Didn't you?"_

 _Nick's tears grew heavier and heavier as he thashed in the man's arms. He looked around. There was no one in sight. The closest people were the many children and few adults inside the diner he tried to get in to. His wide and panicked blue eyes looked inside, praying for someone to look over and notice him. But all the children were preoccupied with the brown animatronic bear searving them all cake. 'Help me!' he thought desperately just as the knife went down._

Mike's body was shaking as he heard about Nick's death. His tears were falling down heavily as he just pictured how scared the boy who only hours ago asked to be his younger brother, was that day. His mind drifted to the teenager Daniel barely described in his story. Nick once had a real brother and he at least had a mother once too. He thought about them and how broken hearted the two must have been when they found out about the young child. The guard knew how Freddy and his older brothers were shaken up about Nick, but he couldn't even imagine the hurt the family must have been suffering. All because of the very man in front of him.

"It was about the same when I went after those five others. They died because I gave in and snapped." Nick chuckled darkly when he saw the sobbing mess Mike became. "I will admit, I was guilty after what happened. I hated myself for what I did to the kids. I..." he sighed. "It doesn't matter now though. Now all I want is to be rid of them perminately. They are nothing but a nightmare to me now. That's why I'm going to try and be rid of them tonight. If I'm right, then they will no longer be haunting the place anymore and no longer haunting my dreams."

"What are you saying?"

"Those five I killed in the second place. Their bodies were never taken out from the animatronics."

Mike's eyes widened. "Really? Not even when the Toys were put away?"

"Yes. Eventually their bones just crumbled away in dust, but techincally they were never taken out even when those four became the main act in the third building. Those five kids, they are only connected to the restaurant because they are still connected to the animatronics they were stuffed in. I'm sure they have ways to possess other things, but no matter what they will always be connected to the original ones they were possessing."

Mike tenses up when Daniel stood up again. "So it's kind of simple, I just have to get rid of the animatronics."

"How do you know that will even work!?"

"I've been doing some research. And I know they are only around because of Nick."

"How would you know that?"

"Simple, I pay attention. When I was working in the second building a long time ago, I would sneak around. I saw Nick more than once floating around. But nothing was happening while he was by himself. After the five others were killed and I was fired, I would sneak in during the day. I would see Nick, he never saw me thankfully, but I never once saw those other kids. If they were haunting the place too, I would have at least seen one of them. That's what I thought at least. A few weeks later I overhead uncle when I came in during the day again. He was arguing with the nightguard at the time. About how the animatronics tried to kill him. I was curious so I snuck around and wouldn't you know it. I saw all of them. All the ghosts floating around in the backroom where no one else was at. Ever since then I knew Nick had something to do with them being back like that."

Mike was speechless. He couldn't believe Daniel figured all that out. But a thought quickly occured to him. "What about Nick's body. His body isn't in the restaurant."

Daniel sighed. "That's the only problem. I don't know why his spirit is still haunting the place. His body was taken away a long time ago. I only have one idea."

"And what is that?"

"The five's spirits are connected to the animatronics, but Nick's spirit has to be connected to the buildings itself. I really think that now after seeing him at the diner ealier. So my plan is simple. Not only will I get rid of the animatronics..."

"You're going to get rid of the diner too."

Daniel chuckled. "Not just the diner. I'm going to burn down all the establishments! They are all going to burn to the ground."

"All of them?"

"Yes. It will also be a perfect way to hide your body after I kill you."

Mike flinched as he was reminded of that fact.

"So now are you happy? I told you everything. By the end of tonight, I will be free from those ghosts! And they won't try and stop me as long as I have you."

"What?"

"You are going to act like my shield. They won't dare hurt me as long as I have you in front of me, right?" He grinned at the look on Mike's face. He laughed. "Finally! I will be free!" he screamed bursting out in his insane laugh once again.

* * *

 **And now you know what Daniel will be doing tonight. Let's hope he doesn't win! He has to be wrong that the bad guy usually wins, right!?**

 **Also, I bet you guys didn't think I was going to bring Scott back in, huh? And what's this? Jeremy is back too!? Huh, so he wasn't just going to show up when I explained the bite in my last story. Cool!**

 **But you know, something doesn't feel right. I feel like we are forgetting someone, someone important...who could it be. *Shawn fades in behind me* Hmm...nope I can't think of who it could be.**

 **So there you have it! The tenth chapter. And I might have lied that the end is coming up soon. It is close, but might be longer than I expected. We'll see. My goal is to be done before Friday since I'll be gone from my lovely, yet boring, country home for a little over a week! (trying not to think about the plane ride to California...*shudders* I don't like planes...)**

 **So anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Again, I apologize for any mistakes. I just didn't feel like double checking like I usually do. I probably should have just waited until I was feeling better to post this, but I figured I'd give you guys this chapter anyways before the day is over. Well, anyways, until next time. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Chapter 11 is up! I'm still a bit depressed, but writing is helping. Though good news if any of you are curious at all, my dad said he thought he saw Shadow walking around in the fields around my house. (My home is literally surrounded by crop fields. Theirs more fields than there are houses in my neighborhood. Ah, got to love the country life...well if you're farmer, which I am not!) So maybe that means my cat is fine, just hasn't come back home yet.**

 **So anyways, here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I don't usually reply to them, but I do read each one and they make me very happy. Oh, now that I think about it, someone...I can't remember at this very moment who so sorry, asked me if I was going to put the Nightmare animatronics in the story. And no...well maybe. I know literally nothing about them except that they look creepy as heck! *thinks of Nightmare Chica* So as of right now, they won't make an appearance. But there might, possibly, very well, but most likely not, be another story after I finished this one that continues off from where we will leave off when I complete the story. I'm not making any promises, since I don't really have the plot in mind yet. But I might. We'll see. I will talk about it more after we get through some important events in this story. Because if I say anything now I will just spoil it and none of us wants that.**

 **But if there is a third story, I _may_ put the nightmare animatronics in. I don't know if you all remember when I started the first story, but I mentioned how I wanted to wait to post it until after the next game came out, but I got impatient. I said that because I wanted to put them in, so we will just have to wait and see. But again no promises! So I will just shut up now and let you read the chapter!**

* * *

Scott sighed for the fifth time. "Jeremy, I told you just go back home." He looked over at the terrified Jeremy. "I know you're scared of them after the Bite, but trust me, they are friendly. I know better than anybody."

Jeremy nodded his head. "Yes, I understand Scott. But I know better than anybody that they are _not_ safe!"

"Look, Mangle didn't mean to bite your head. It was just really glitchy that day. I tried explaining that to you."

"And what about the others during the night."

"What?"

Jeremy paused and looked at his roommate. "You...you know? The fact that they wanted to stuff me in a suit every night! They tried to kill me when I was the night guard! Only reason I came back is because I had no other options at the time for money."

"Kill you? I-" Scott looked at the younger man in confusion. When the guards started to be hunted down by Nick and the others, Scott was sent away. He's never learned about what happened to the night employees of the building. The only time he was ever give a hint about how dangerous they were was when Mangle bit his roommate on the head. The last time he even saw one of his animatronics was when he went to update the Toys' A.I. chips. After that Mr. Fazbear payed him a large sum of money and told him only to come again if he was called. He wasn't even the one who repaired the original four. Mr. Fazbear hired someone else.

Jeremy looked over the confused look of the older man. "You..." he trailed off before realization dawned on him. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Every night those animatronics of yours go on a killing spree! They only stop at six. If it wasn't for some tips I picked up from a previous employee I probably wouldn't have made it."

"I was never told any of this." Scott placed a hand to his head. He couldn't believe what he just learned. There was no way Freddy and his friends would ever do something like that. He frowned, a determined look crossing his face. He had to get to the bottom of this. He's always been suspicious about why Mr. Fazbear suddenly shut him out ever since he found the dead children in the second establishment. In fact ever since Luke passed away, his old boss was never the same. "Jeremy, if you still want to come, than that's fine. But I really need to go now. I have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

"I'm coming. I don't know why, but I am." The blonde boy answered, fighting off his fears.

Now even more determined, the two raced down the street before the pizzeria finally came into view. Scott raised a brow when he saw something dark was covering the windows. "What?" he questioned before reaching for the door. He was shocked to see it was locked. He shrugged to Jeremy before knocking on the door. "Uh...Fredbear?"

There was a click before the door creaked open. Freddy was standing there smiling down at the human. "Hello Scott."

"Freddy, what's going on?"

The brown bear backed away to let him in. "Come on in."

Scott nodded before gesturing to his roommate. "I-uh...brought a friend."

Freddy's eyes widened when he saw a familar head of blonde hair. A good chunk was missing on the front, slightly hidden by a hat that almost never left the boy's head nowadays. Jeremy nervously looked up at the familiar brown bear, pratically clinging to Scott.

The Toys all widened their eyes at the sight of the younger man. Mangle almost burst into tears as it remembered what it did to that very human so many years ago. Static filled the room as Mangle backed away slowly.

Bon-Bon and Chica sympathetically patted whatever part of the torn apart fox was closest to them.

Scott smiled sadly at them all. They all had a look of pure guilt on all their faces. It only further justified what Jeremy had said about them. 'Was it really true?' he thought nervously while looking around. "Uh...So where is Fredbear?"

"Right here..." Scott snapped his head to the side of the room, his eyes widening at the beaten up bear. "Hello Scott. I'm so happy you came. We have something very important to ask of you."

"My god, you look awful Fredbear! I was thinking that Mr. Fazbear hired someone to fix you up. How are you even walking right now? And your eyes! How can you see me?"

Fredbear smiled and lifted up a hand to silence the human. "I will answer you questions at another time. But we have a very serious problem and only you...oh and Jeremy, can help us."

Jeremy nervously looked at the golden bear. "What kind of problem?"

Freddy sadly looked down. "A good friend of ours. He's the current night guard and his name is Mike Schmidt. He was basically kidnapped by a very evil man."

Scott's eyes widened. "Sho-should I call the police, or-"

"No, actually we need you to do something a bit brave Scott." Fredbear started.

"I don't like where this is going so far..."

The yellow bear smiled kindly. "Scott, first of all, do you remember Mr. Fazbear's nephew, Daniel? He helped you once when making Bonnie and ended up working in the second pizzaria."

Scott tensed up. He knew Daniel well. When he was a teen he only caught glimpses of him, but he was always around Luke. He feared that somehow Fredbear was going to mention the day Luke died in his suit. He breathed a sigh of relief before nodding. "Yes. I remember Daniel. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Daniel is that evil man Freddy mentioned."

The man felt his world stop. 'What? Daniel...evil?' He chuckled. "You must be joking. He was a quiet guy and got upset easily, but evil? Really?"

"Scott, we want you to meet some children. They are proof of just how far Daniel has gone."

"Kids?" he questioned the broken bear. He gave a startled yell as well as Jeremy when five children suddenly appeared out of no where. They all looked to be a few years under ten. But what was really shocking was the fact they were floating and transparent!

The two humans backed away in fear, not believing their eyes. Nick stepped forward, his eyes locking on Jeremy. "It's you!" he said shocked.

The blond looked behind him before back at the ghost. "Me? Ha-have we met?"

Puppet stepped up, Jeremy instantly hiding away more. "Gah! Where's the music box!" he went to run away but Puppet quickly stopped him.

"Calm down Jeremy, I'm not going to hurt you." He not really succeeded in calming the nervous ex-employee down, but Jeremy did stop. "This is Nick you see. He...was possessing me when you started working in the building."

"Possess?" Jeremy questioned, looking over at his roommate.

Scott's eyes widened. "Like, as in ghosts?" His mind drifted back to the five dead children he found in the back room. "Are they...the ghosts of those five kids from the second establishment?"

"Well four of the five here yes." Bon-Bon answered.

Nick smiled sadly. "Shawn, the fifth kid out of them isn't here at the moment." He lowered his voice and glared at the floor. "And hopefully won't show up anytime soon..." He cleared his throat. "I'm the boy who died outside the diner. Nick, nice to meet you!"

Scott was not believing anything he was hearing. He gulped before sitting down in a nearby chair. "I can't believe I'm seeing this..."

"It's all true Scott." Fredbear replied. "Daniel is the killer of all these kids."

"Danny? Quiet little Danny? I...I can't believe that. Sure he caused some trouble back at the diner with Luke and Spr-" he froze, slapping his hands to his mouth.

Fredbear tilted his head. "What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Scott screamed, before clearing his throat. "Uh, I mean nothing..."

The yellow bear didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go for now, making a mental note to question the man later. "Look, I don't know how well you knew Daniel, but what I said is true. He killed the children and he has Mike, most likely at his house. Like I mentioned, we are going to ask you to do something very brave. We found his address. We simply want you to-"

"To go and get Mike out?" Scott asked.

"Yes. It is most likely dangerous, but we don't know if we will ever see Daniel show up around here. We don't know his plans. We don't know anything about him really." Golden paused. "We would have gone to his place ourselves, but...well we will cause to much of a distraction really. And the children can't leave the building without popping up in one of the older places."

Scott placed a hand to his head. "I'm still in shock..."

"Please Scott." Chica spoke up. "Mike means the world to all of us. He's been so kind to us and even forgiven us for...what we tried to do at night."

"That's right! Jeremy told me you guys tried to kill him. That...that's wrong, right? You guys would never kill..." he trailed off at the saddened looks crossing all of the animatronics and the ghosts. "...right?"

Nick walked up again. "It's my fault Scott. I..I convinced the other ghosts to take over the animatronics. I...We all used them to kill the night guards. We wanted to look for the purple guy, Daniel." He looked up at Jeremy, tears in his eyes. "I'm really sorry Jeremy, I didn't know you weren't him. I was scared and confused. I'm sorry, everything is my fault..."

The blond cautiously approached the child. "Hey, it's..." he trailed off. What was he supposed to say? 'It's okay you tried to kill me. It happens.'? He sighed, knowing what he was going to say probably wasn't the best, but it's truely how he felt. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can forgive you fully." Nick cried harder and the ex-guard winced when the others joined in. "...uh, but," The children looked up with hopeful eyes. He smiled at that. "But, maybe we can hang out some more and I can try to forgive you. What do you say?"

Nick smiled, happy he had a chance and hugged the man.

Jeremy flinched, awkwardly looking at his smirking roommate before patting the boy on the back. "Haha, glad I made you happy."

Nick smile fell slightly. "Now you can help me save my new big brother! Right Jeremy?"

"Uh..." He flinched again when he saw the wide child like eyes. 'How do you even say no to that?' he thought, cursing his soft spot for kids and groaning. "What's this Daniel guy's address..."

Bonnie handed Scott the paper with Daniel's information on it. "If Daniel is as dangerous as they say he is, we can't just go there unprepared. We will need something..."

"Like a gun or something?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yes, basically."

"I don't know if we can find something like that around here." Chicky stated.

"Oh I know!" Sammy spoke up. "I saw one in Mr. Fazbear's office."

"Why would he have a gun in there?" Scott asked.

"Maybe for self defense. He most likely knows how dangerous the animatronics used to be." Jeremy said, thinking of any other reason why his old boss would carry a weapon.

The animatronics flinched slighlty at the idea which was most likely true.

Their creator smiled sadly before walking over to the office. He stopped in his tracks. "Why is there broken glass on the floor?"

Bonnie chuckled nervously. "Uh..." His gaze landed on his counterpart and he pointed dramatically at him. "Bon-Bon did it!"

"What!?" he questioned, glaring at the older rabbit. "No I didn't!"

The older rabbit chuckled again and placed a hand over the younger one's mouth. "Don't listen to the playboy bunny! She's just cranky!" Bonnie shouted, earning an attempt of attack from the younger rabbit, Chicky and Mangle holding him back.

"I'm going to kill BB for calling me that after I kill you and Fred, Bonnie!" He snapped his head at the bear. "And you stop snickering over there!"

"Aw, the poor lady is upset." Fred chuckled.

"I'M A BOY!" Bon-Bon screamed.

Golden smirked and grabbed the red guitar.

The younger rabbit instantly stopped and sat down on the floor and bowing his head. "I'll be good..."

Satisfied, Golden set the instrument back down. Jeremy was laughing his head off when Scott came back with the gun. "Alright, I promise you guys we will save your friend."

A small dark figure slowly faded in from the back.

"We'll be back later. So don't you all worry."

"They have a lot to worry about though." a dark voice hissed. Everyone snapped their head over to a furious Shawn who's bright red eyes were glaring daggers at the oldest ghost. "Am I right Nick?"

"Shawn!?" Nick questioned, before glaring at him. "Whatever you are planning right now, just stop it! We have bigger things to worry about than you Shawn."

"Oh I beg to differ." The younger ghost snapped. Instantly a strong gust of wind burst out and pushed everone back. The animatronics all clanged to the wall loudly, new dents forming on them. The two humans tumbled to the side, Jeremy accidently banging his already sensative head on the wall and passing out. And the other ghosts were plastered to the wall, unable to move at all. Shawn smirked and floated up. "Now, let's get back to some old business." His gaze landed on the former night guard who was still knocked out. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Shawn, leave him alone." Nick shouted, trying to break free. He couldn't even summon up any of his shadow powers to use on the evil ghost.

"Sorry, but I feel like he has to die. It was our job to kill any night guard until we find the purple guy, right?"

"That's not the purple guy Shawn!" Sammy shouted. "Please big brother, listen to me!"

"Shut up Sammy!"

Freddy slowly lifted up his head to face his old ghost. "Please Shawn, she is right. Daniel is the name of the purple guy. He's not in here at the moment. You have to believe us."

"I don't." Shawn answered. "Where is BB?" he questioned looking around. He stopped to look at the Toys. "Oh no, you guys are back to normal." A dark twisted smirk played on his lips. "That just won't do..."

Suddenly the Toys all flinched, gasping for air. Freddy and the others nervously stared at them as they all cried out in pain. Just then they all went limp. A few minutes passed by before Fred lifted up his head, showing off the black emptiness that now took over his eyes.

Nick struggled to move, desperate to stop the ghost. "Shawn, I'm warning you! Let us go now!"

"What will you do Nick? At the moment you aren't doing anything."

"Shut up! You have to let us go at some point!"

"No, I don't think I have to." Shawn nodded at the Toys who all stood up. Everyone called out to them, but none of them even flinched. They slowly walked up to the unconcious ex-night guard, Fred and Bon-Bon picking him up.

"NO!" Nick screamed, trying once again to summon up any of his shadow powers.

"Stop this right NOW!" Sammy ended up screaming. Just then the lights began to brighten, growing more and more intense.

Nick gasped. This was just like that time when Mike was saved from being stuffed in a suit a second time. So Sammy was the one who did that. He squinted as the light grew brighter and brighter.

Shawn in the meantime was crying out in pain and clunching onto his head. "What's going on!?" The Toys were all twitching as the rabbit and bear dropped Jeremy to the ground. Sammy let out a loud gasp before the lights began to fade back to normal. The Toys all fell to the ground as well as Shawn who ended up sprawled out on the floor.

He was gasping for air as he glared at his twin sister. "Sammy..."

"Shawn, I'm not going to let you kill Jeremy." Just then the force holding them all back released and Sammy floated down to her brother. "I will always fight you brother."

Shawn finally caught his breath as he stood up, his glare never leaving his twin. A few moments passed by before Shawn sprang at her, tackling her to the ground. "You are going to pay for stopping me Samantha!"

Nick glared darkly now forming up the long shadows again, letting them wrap around the angry ghost like a snake. "That's enough!"

"You are not the boss of me anymore Nick!"

"I am when you are trying to hurt these people."

"Oh stop saying stuff like that!" Shawn rolled his eyes before glaring at the older ghost again. " _You_ tried to kill them! Don't you dare act like a big hero now! You are responsible for so many deaths Nick! You killed night guard after night guard! You attempted to kill that guy there and even your 'precious' Mike! So don't you dare look at me like I'm a monster when you were that monster first!"

Nick was frozen stiff as he let all the words sink in.

"This is all your fault and I am prepared to make sure you suffer for everything you did! Even if I have to do your old job!" Shawn smirked when he felt the shadows around him loosen before summoning up a huge burst of wind. It pushed everyone back again once again pinning Nick to the wall. Shawn smirked when the shadows on the window vanished, revealing the setting sun. "Looks like midnight is approaching." He looked down at the originals. "Time for you guys to go back to the stage, am I right?"

Freddy and his friends all gasped in pain before their bodies were forced up to their feet. Before they could react, they were walking over to their spots on the stage, Foxy gave a desperate look before walking out and heading to Pirate's Cove.

The Toys nervously looked up at Shawn. Chicky shaking her head. "Please don't make us hurt Jeremy..." she begged.

Shawn rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. The Toys all began to struggle to stay in control before their eyes snapped back to the black emptiness. They stood up, but instead of grabbing Jeremy, they left the human on the ground and walked away. Nick raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Shawn snapped. He looked over at the terrified Scott and smirked. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." He snapped his head up to Timmy, Angelica, and Heather. "You three. If you seriously don't want me to hurt any of you, you'll take these two to the back rooms now."

The force holding the three back released and they nervously floated in place, debating on what to do. Timmy was shaking his head no at the girls who looked at him for some guidance.

Shawn scowled. "I said..." he trailed off, before snapping his fingers. "NOW!"

To Golden, Nick, and Sammy's shock, the three began to struggle like the animatronics did. They twitched and clung onto their heads before they all fell limp. The two other ghosts, plus the last animatronic waited for a while before the three children snapped their heads up, looking as lifeless as the Toys. The floated down, grabbing the still terrified Scott who coudn't seem to move and then the still passed out Jeremy.

The last three could only watch in horror as the humans were dragged away to the back room. Shawn smirked and followed after them. Absentmindedly waving his arms at the three. Suddenly they felt their bodies being jerked away and forced into Mr. Fazbear's office. The glass miraciously moving up and forming back into place on the door as it locked.

Nick cried out, going to faze through it, but a force pushed him back. "What? I can't get out!"

Sammy tried too, but was also shoved back. "I can't either."

Golden shakingly stood up, going to smash the glass, but like the others he was forced to the ground again. "It's no use. We are trapped in here."

"We have to get out and save Jeremy and Scott!" Sammy said, tears forming in her eyes.

The bear put a hand to her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sammy, but I don't know how to get out from this mess."

The girl desperately looked at the bear before she let out a sob and collapsed on the ground. Nick sadly looked down at her before closing his eyes. 'This is all my fault...' he thought, letting his own tears fall.

* * *

 **Oh Shawn! You just had to make things even more complicated! Can't you just be like the others and want to help Mike!?**

 ***sigh* oh well. Let's just let things go from bad to worse I guess. So yeah, how will everyone get out of this mess? Will Scott and Jeremy die!? Will Mike get away from Daniel!? Will I ever stop making the cute little ghosts kids cry!? I guess you guys will just have to wait and see, because I already know the answers. Haha!**

 **The next chapter might actually go out before the day is over by the way. I don't know for sure so don't hold that against me. If not before the end of the day, definitely early tomorrow. We'll see. So until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!**

 **Oh as of right now the bad ending is winning now. But it's still really close. So keep telling me what you want to read first. I did mention will post both eventually, but I decided if I reach my goal and finish the story before Friday, which I think I might. Then the second alternate ending won't come up until after my trip which I will remind you guys is a little over a week. So you better keep telling me if you don't want the bad ending. Although those who have voted for the bad ending really seem like they want it more than those who voted for the good ending. But I made a promise. Which ever one gets the most votes wins. So keep voting!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG guys! My cat Shadow is back! I was just walking through the corn fields which were thankfully still short at the moment, looking for him when I suddenly heard a loud meow! I look down and there he is! I had to chase the little brat of a cat (hehe, that rhymes) and finally caught him. Now he is on 'house arrest' not that he cares since he is currently fast asleep on my bed as I type this.**

 **But since I am now in a super good mood I thought I would celebrate! So when I remembered I'm too young to drink, I thought I would post another chapter instead! *sigh* I can't wait to be 21! (That was soooo off subject, but I don't care!)**

 **So anyways, since I'm in a good mood, that must mean something good will happen in the chapter, right? ...right? ...why do I feel like something bad is going to happen in the chapter...?**

 **So yeah, I'll shut up now and let you read. By the way don't kill me for what I do to the characters in the chapter. What do I mean? ...well you'll see...**

* * *

"Let me go!" Mike yelled, but his words were muffled due to the tape that was stucked to his head.

Daniel sighed in annoyance. "So troublesome. I even prepared everything so I didn't have to bring anything with me."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

The older man paused, trying to desifer the muffles before rolling eyes. "I hide away all the things I needed during the night when you were distracted by the animatronics. I snuck in the building on your first week."

The guard's eyes widened, not having the slightest idea about that. He would have questioned it, but his body was shoved in Daniel's purple car. The man quickly got in and drove away, heading directly to the pizzeria.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Daniel quickly got out, dragging Mike with him before cautiously approaching the door. "Now's the time. Hope you are ready to see your friends die for good tonight Mikey."

The guard struggled, a muffle curse escaping his throat as he was pushed inside the building. Daniel raised an eyebrow. The entire place looked like no one has been in all day. He eyed the stage and saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had their eyes closed and looking down. He froze when Mike tried to call out to them, but he pressed his knife close to the boy's throat to silence him.

'I have to sneak behind the stage...' Daniel thought. 'They look like they are asleep at the moment. If I just sneak in from the side everything should be fine...' He cautiously walked to the side of the stage, keeping his body pressed as close to the wall as possible, his gaze never leaving the three animatronics. His arm wrapped around the tied up Mike continued to drag him as the knife pressed into his neck to keep him quiet.

Soon and too Daniel's relief, he was behind the three and snuck past the curtain. Instantly he went to the hiding spot that he hid his Taser away at. He pulled it out and grinned. "Perfect." he hissed quietly, tucking the object away before standing up and sneaking away from the other side. He left the show room as fast as he arrived and without getting caught.

* * *

" _Hey, wake up!"_

Freddy groaned, eyes flickering open. In front of him was a purple bear that looked just like him. He questionably looked at it. "Who are..."

" _Follow me!"_ the mystery bear said walking away.

"Wh..."

 _"Follow me!"_ the purple bear said, more urgently.

Freddy glanced at Bonnie and Chica who looked to be asleep. He tried to remember what was happening, but for the life of him he couldn't. He couldn't remember the dangers that Scott and Jeremy were in at that very moment.

Slowly he stepped off the stage, his legs feeling heavy. He glanced at the door the purple bear walked out from and did as he was told. He followed him. He followed him through the restaurant before approaching the basement.

The mystery bear looked at him, gesturing for Freddy to come over as he walked past the door. _"Follow me!"_

Freddy nodded and went to go, but something was telling him not to. But he pushed away the feeling and continued to step forward that is until his feet suddenly went stiff as a board. He pushed with all his might, but nothing he could do would let him step forward. "What's going on?" he asked, looking down at his feet that wouldn't budge no matter what he tried.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple as a human burst from the door. Daniel shoved the Taser he carried with him on the bear and Freddy let out a loud gasp of pain. He collapsed to the ground and Daniel sadistically grinned at him. Freddy barely had a chance to look up as his vision blacked out.

Daniel laughed and grabbed the leader's head and forcefully shoved it off.

Mike watched from his tied up spot in the basement in horror as Daniel ripped apart the bear piece by piece. Soon his beloved friend, the Papa Bear to the originals was nothing but a pile off broken parts.

Daniel smirked pocketing the Taser and walked back in the basement. "Who knew that would work so perfectly, huh? Good thing I got some practice on that Balloon Boy thing."

Mike sadly looked down at the torn apart BB. The second he showed himself when the humans stepped down, Daniel used the Taser on him and proceeded to tear apart the humanoid animatronic. The poor thing didn't even see it coming...

Mike glared darkly at the satisfied smirk on Daniel's face as he waited for the other ones to show.

Meanwhile Shawn gasped in pain, lowering down to the ground. He looked up at the animatronics who were holding the humans in place. "Stop!" he ordered, clutching on to his chest.

Scott nervously looked at him as the Toys let him and Jeremy go, the other ghosts let go of the suits they were about to be shoved in. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Shawn snapped, gasping for air. Something was wrong...he thought, as tears slowly built in his eyes. Something was definitely wrong...

* * *

 _"Hey, wake up!"_

Bonnie sighed as he blinked his eyes open. "Huh, what?" His eyes landed on a purple bear. "What the heck? Freddy, when did you get a paint job?"

The purple bear ignored him and walked away. _"Follow me!"_

"What? Hey, you're not Freddy..." he looked to his side, not finding his leader before glancing at Chica. "Were we doing something before?" he questioned.

 _"Follow me!"_ The bear called again.

"Okay, okay. Hey wait up!" Bonnie hopped off the stage, and followed after him. He found himself walking through the building, his ears slowly pinning back. He felt like something isn't right.

Soon he found himself in front of the basement and his ears shot up in alarm at the sight before him. "Freddy!" he screamed, kneeling down and grabbing the bear's head. "What happened to you?" Bonnie looked up to see the purple bear walking in the basement. With tears in his eyes he went to follow him, but suddenly his feet froze.

He tried and tried, but he just couldn't walk forward. "Hey, someone! Help me-" he was silenced when Daniel shot out, Taser in hand. The rabbit screamed in pain when it connected to him before his eyes fell shut.

Just as Daniel did to Freddy, he ripped apart Bonnie bit by bit before the rabbit was nothing but broken parts laying next to the bear. Daniel smirked and returned, awaiting the other two. "Almost done..." he grinned. Mike just cried out, praying for something to help him and his friends."

Angelica at the time cried out in pain, falling to the floor just as Shawn did. Her eyes watered as she snapped out of her trance and looked around. Her eyes landing on other ghost who was in equal pain. "Shawn...what's going on?"

"I...I don't know." He winced, as he lowered his head in pain. "I don't know..."

* * *

 _"Hey, wake up!"_

Chica sighed as her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?" She looked to her sides, seeing her friends were gone. "Huh, Bonnie, Freddy?"

 _"Follow me!"_

Chica snapped her head in front of her and found the purple bear standing there. "Oh? Hello? Who are you?"

 _"Follow me!"_ he called, walking away.

Chica giggled. "Alright." She said, following after the bear. She was looking around innocently. "Do you know where my friends are?" she asked. "Are you taking me to them, is that it?"

The bear didn't answer as it continued through the building. Just then they approached the basement door. Chica's happy face dropped instantly as she saw the shattered remains of Bonnie and Freddy. She gasped and cried out. "No!" she screamed, looking up with tear filled eyes at the bear who was walking in the basement. "Wa-wait! What happened to my frie-" she gasped when her feet wouldn't move. She looked down, trying again, but they wouldn't budge. "What's happening?" she asked attempting one more time.

She yelped when Daniel burst out, shoving the Taser on her. Chica twitched violently before falling to the ground. Mike looked away in pain as he listened to Chica's parts being shoved to the ground loudly and Daniel laughing in joy.

At the very moment Heather let out a loud scream of pain as she fell to the ground too.

"Wha-" Shawn snapped his head to her. "You too?" he questioned as Heather returned to normal due to the pain. "What's going on!" he asked, looking around. His gaze turned to the still in control Timmy. He just felt like it was a matter of time until...

* * *

 _"Wake up!"_

Foxy sighed tiredly as he opened up his eyes, his eyepatch lifting up. "Huh..." he mumbled as he peaked past the curtain to his stage. There in front of him was a purple bear that looked just like Freddy. "Who be you?" he asked.

 _"Follow me!"_

The pirate watched as the bear walked away. Foxy tilted his head and stood up. Something in the back of his mind told him there was something wrong, but he pushed it away and followed after the purple bear. "Wait for me!"

The fox eyed the bear suspiciously as they walked through the building. "Where be it you be taking me?"

The bear didn't answer. It stayed quiet as it slowly approached the basement.

Foxy felt like his whole world was being ripped to shreads as he looked over the lifeless broken up bodies of his family. He backed up slowly, eyes snapping to the bear who walked in the basement. A dark growl escaped him as he moved to follow him. "Now ye wait a minute!" he snapped, but stopped when his feet suddenly froze. He looked down questionably, trying time and time again to step forward. "What be wrong with me feet?"

Daniel shot out from the basement, and just like the others, he shoved the Taser on the pirate. "Perfect!" he yelled as he watched Foxy collapse to the ground.

Mike couldn't bare to watch, as he cried out, listening to the pirate fox's parts beind tossed aside like garbage.

Timmy finally screamed in pain just as the others did, and fell to the ground, clutching onto his chest. "What's going on..." he asked, looking at the others who were all still crouched down in pain.

Shawn growled, fighting the pain off and standing up. "Come on, we are going to find out what's going on!" He glared at the humans before back to the Toys. "You make sure they don't escape. Keep them alive..." he smirked at the two. "...for now." He gestured for the other three to follow him. "Come on, we have to find out what's going on."

They all nodded and followed Shawn out from the room to investigate.

* * *

Nick and the others gasped when the door opened up. Shawn and the others were standing their clearly in pain. But Nick didn't care as he tackled Shawn to the ground. "You! What did you do to those humans!?"

Shawn weakly pushed the angry ghost off of him. "Nothing yet." He answered, groaning in pain.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Sammy asked.

Her brother looked at her, "You're not in pain?" He asked, eyeing her.

"Pain? No, why would I be in pain? What's going on?"

"Something...happened." He paused to let out a faint hiss. "One by one we all fell to the ground before we could deal with the men..."

Angelica cried, falling to the floor, but Golden managed to catch her in time. "Mr. Golden, it hurts..."

The bear sadly looked at her then to the other children. "What could have happened to them?" Just as he looked over at Sammy who was kneeling over her brother, there was a loud clank. His head shot up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nick asked confused.

Golden carefully set down Angelica before standing up. "I thought I heard something." He looked down at the kids. "You all stay here. Nick, I know Shawn isn't your favorite person right now, but please look after him with Sammy."

Nick huffed. "...fine..." he relunctantly agreed.

"Thank you, I'm going to check around. Maybe Scott and Jeremy got away."

"Doubt it..." Shawn smirked. "The Toys are keeping an eye on them."

Golden frowned. "I'm still going. Stay here. That means you to Shawn."

Said child just stuck his tongue out at the bear as he left the room.

* * *

Golden slowly walked through the building. He kept his eyeless eyes peeled for any dangers. He staggered more when his vision began to cloud over. A hiss of pain hit his head and he clutched it.

 _"Hey! Follow me!"_ a voice called out to him.

"Huh..." Golden blinked slowly. His mind was beginning to feel numb. "What?"

 _"Follow me!"_ The yellow bear's vision cleared to show a purple bear standing in front of him. He was gesturing wildly for the old animatronic to follow. "Follow me!"

"Who are you...?" He felt his feet move on their own as he slowly followed after the purple bear. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Something in the back of him mind told him to leave and ignore the bear but his feet wouldn't listen.

The two walked deeper in the restaurant. Golden was feeling his vision cloud over again as he almost mindlessly followed after the mysterious bear. "Please...please tell me who you are."

Unlike with the others the purple bear stopped. He slowly turned around, a twisted grin forming on his face. Just as Golden got a good look at the other bear's face, a sharp pain shot through his mind.

He screamed out, clutching his head. Visions began to hit his mind. He saw a teenage boy. He had shaggy brown hair and glasses. He was smiling excitedly up at Golden. There was a flash of light and the teenager was suddenly coated in dark blood and he was screaming for help.

Golden gasped, backing away. "What..." he managed to choke out as the visions came back, the pain only increasing.

He saw the dead body of the teen trapped inside a yellow animatronic. When the yellow head turned to face him, the old bear yelped in fright when he saw his own face oozing out the blood from the boy.

 _"You're fault!"_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"Killed him!"_

The voices echoed in Golden's head as he screamed out.

 _"Luke!"_

The bear fell to his knees. "L...luke...?" He looked back up at the bear who was slowly fading away. "Wa...wait!" he called. "Who's...Luke?"

The bear fully disappeared only to be replaced by a man wearing a purple suit.

Daniel glared darkly down at the animatronic his cousin died in. "That's right...you wouldn't remember him, would you?"

Golden struggled to keep his head up as he listened to the man. "You...you're Daniel."

"That's right. You wouldn't remember me either." the man bent down and reached in his pocket. "I have a gift for you Fredbear." The animatronic watched him pull out a small plastic device. When he got a better look at it, he saw it was one of the memory chips for the animatronics.

"How did you get that?"

"You don't recongize it?" Daniel asked smirking. "It's yours. Your first one to be precise. Nice ol' Scotty thought it would be best if you just forgot. So he decided to give you a whole new memory card. How nice of him."

"For...forget what?"

Daniel glared again, frowning deeply. "This..." and with that said he roughly grabbed Golden's head and shoved the card in an extra compartment in the back of his endoskeleton.

The memories hit the bear like an onslaught of daggers. He screamed out in pain as he remembered everything. The first time he met Luke and Daniel. The countless times he had to scold the teens plus Spring after they pranked someone. The excited questions the young Luke would ask. And...Luke's death. He died right in Golden's suit. He remembered listening to Luke's pained screams as he was crushed to death...all because of the yellow bear himself.

"No..." tears were falling from the eyeholes of his suit. "It's...my fault."

"That's right Fredbear..." Daniel stood up, slowly pulling out his Taser.

Golden hesitated, gasping for air before looking up at the man. "Danny...what happened to you? You...you were a good kid."

"So was Luke." The man answered.

"Yes...he was." The bear grunted in pain. "But...he wouldn't want you to act like this Danny. He would be disapointed in you if he knew all you've done."

"Do you think I care!?"

"I think you do." Golden slowly began to stand up. "I think you care a lot Danny."

The man's scowl deepened as he shoved the Taser on the bear. "Shut up! What would you know!? All of this happened because of you!"

Golden screamed out, falling to the ground again. His vision blacked out just as he felt Daniel's cold hands latched onto his head. With a hard yank, Daniel managed to rip off the bear's head and quickly moved to the next body part. In a matter of minutes, Golden was nothing but a torn apart heap on the ground. Daniel huffed, tears falling from his eyes before he roughly wiped them away, just as a sadistic smirk played on his face. A chuckled quietly at first before the laugh grew louder and louder, growing more insane with each passing second. Soon the man was doing nothing but showing off how insane he has become.

* * *

A loud scream behind him made Nick snap his head to the fallen over girl. "Sammy! What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know..." Sammy hissed in pain. "It hurts Nick." Tears began to fall down her eyes.

Shawn couldn't fight down his worry as he looked at his little sister. "Sammy..." he crawled over to her and placed a hand on her. "It...the pain will pass. I'm sure it will."

"I don't understand what's going on..." Nick said looking around. "Where is Golden?"

"I'm worried about him. Can we go look for him." Sammy asked the older ghost.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure...Please I have a really bad feeling right now."

Nick hesitated before nodding. "Alright, let's go." He watched as everyone slowly stood up. When they were on their feet they all cautiously made their way out from Mr. Fazbear's office. They passed by the main stage, noticing the missing orignial animatronics.

"Where did they go." Shawn asked. "I made sure they would stay on stage all night."

Nick felt his dread sink in more as he gestured for the others to quickly follow after him. "Come on. We'll find them as we look for Golden."

After a while of searching, the small children all ended up finding said yellow bear. They all cried out in shock when they saw his torn apart body on the floor. Sammy cried out and ran to the broken up animatronic. "Fredbear!" she screamed, crying over the pieces of his body.

"Who did this to him?" Timmy asked. The others all turned to Shawn.

The boy lifted up his hands. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this. I'm only controling the Toys at the moment and they are all in the back room with those two men."

"Then..." Heather started looking over at Nick.

"Someone else is in here?" Angelica questioned

Nick looked around. "Come on. We have to find the others..."

They nodded and began to walk away, all but Sammy who was crying and clutching onto Golden's head. Shawn worriedly looked at her. The girl still was his twin sister after all and he honestly still hated to see her cry. "Sammy?"

"I'm going to stay with Golden. Please let me stay here." she asked looking at them.

They slowly nodded, understanding how much she must be hurting before turning around and leaving her alone. They walked deeper in the building, all looking around frantically.

"Nick..." Angelica started, clinging onto the older ghost's shirt. "I'm scared."

"Hey, don't worry." He spoke calmly to ease the girl's fears. "We're powerful ghosts. Nothing can hurt us..."

"But...we are already hurt." Heather reminded.

"Yeah...all but you." Shawn hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just find it funny how you're the only one not hurting at the moment!" Shawn snapped.

Nick growled. "What? You're blaming me for all this!?"

"Well everything else is your fault. Why wouldn't this be too?"

The older ghost was just about to tackle Shawn to the ground, but Timmy and Angelica grabbed him by the arms. "Enough!" the girl cried.

"Yeah, I'm tired of seeing you two fight! This ends here!"

"Oh I agree completely!" Shawn cried, leaping for Nick. The two boys tumbled to the ground as they both clawed and scratched at each other.

Nick smirked when he summonded up his shadows again, letting them coil around the younger ghost. Shawn struggled as he thrashed in the hold. "What's wrong Shawn? Where's your little wind powers."

"I'll show you..." the boy threatened, going to summon up the strong wind he uses a lot, when his eyes widened. "...I...can't do it?" He looked down confused. It wasn't the fact he was tied up now, he really didn't have the strength to use his powers at all. Was it due to the odd pain he was suffering through.

Nick eyed him before letting him go. Shawn lowered to the ground as he repeatedly tried to force the older ghost away with the strong wind, but nothing came. "I...don't understand." he spoke quietly looking at his hands in disbelief.

"Something is really wrong." Timmy said. "I have a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"I agree. Everything is going crazy real fast!" Angelica said.

"Nick?" Heather asked, worriedly looking at him. "What should we do?"

"I..." the boy trailed off. He eyed Shawn once more who had tears forming in his eyes. He sighed before giving a determined look. "Let's go find the animatronics. That's all we can do at the moment."

The others nodded and walked away slowly, Shawn trailing behind them as he kept his head down. The children walked before coming across the hall that lead to the basement. Looking down they could make out something sprawled out on the ground. "Something's down there..." Nick spoke softly, the others had to strain to listen to him.

Very cautiously they walked closer before what was on the ground finally became obvious. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were all torn apart as Golden was and scattered all over the floor. The children's eyes widened in horror as they looked down at the animatronics they onced possessed.

"Bonnie!" Angelica cried, running to the rabbit's severed head.

Timmy sprinted over to Foxy's head, clinging on to it. "No! Captain Foxy!"

Heather sadly bent down by Chica's head, crying hard, her tears landing on the soft yellow color. "Chica..."

Nick hesitantly looked over at Shawn who was too stunned to move. The older ghost could tell the boy was fighting off tears as he looked down at Freddy's parts. This boy...the Shawn he was looking at was the same Shawn he met all those years ago. Not the Shawn that has taken over Nick's old position. This Shawn was just the same scared little boy who didn't know what to do and needed someone to help and look after him. And at the moment he was looking down at the animatronic who was that help. When the ghost and robot slowly became friends, the young boy cared deeply for the bear and he knew the bear did too.

"Freddy..." Shawn spoke quietly, forgetting his anger, forgetting his need for revenge. All he wanted now was to see the old brown bear smiling kindly at him. His tears fell heavily as he fell down to his knees. "Freddy!" he cried, falling over the brown bear's head.

Nick sadly looked over the crying ghosts. "Who...who did this?" he asked, bowing his head, listening to the sobs of the other children, his own tears slowly forming.

* * *

 **NO! The animatronics are dead! Curse you purple guy! Curse you!**

 **So yeah, I threw in the events that took place in those minigames from the third game. I was honestly debating back and forth if I should put in Shadow Freddy or whoever that purple bear from the game was in here. And I'll be honest, I don't think I will explain that later. I might just write it off as the animatronics hallucinating or something due to them being under Shawn's control slightly. So yeah...please don't question the random Shadow Freddy. As of right now he is just a hallucination for the animatronics. If I think of something better I'll mention it later.**

 **So now that the animatronics are dead, nothing worse could possibly happen, right? *nervously* right!?**

 **By the way, bad ending is still winning. And I'll be honest, I hope it does win. I'll still put on the good ending if it wins, but I'm with those of you who voted for the bad one. But it's still close.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, you guys are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. Not only is this short, but...No, I'm not gonna say.**

 **But yeah, here is chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy. And because I'm excited for you all to read, I'm gonna shut up now.**

* * *

Scott struggled to stand up, but the heavy hands of Fred kept holding him down. Jeremy was shaking, having woken up a few minutes ago, and was desperatly trying to get away from the Toys.

"We have to get out of here." Jeremy stated the obvious as he frantically looked from one Toy animatronic to the other.

"You think I don't know that!?" Scott hissed. "Oh, if only I still had the gun..." he looked over at Mangle who was holding on to said weapon. The human didn't want to shoot at the creatures he worked so hard to make, but in a matter of life and death, he would shoot anything that got in his way. But at the moment it didn't matter because there was nothing he could do to get away from the Toys-...why the heck did Fred's paws suddenly lift up?

He looked up to see Fred was gasping for air as he lifted up his hands to his head. His eyes flickering back to normal. Shaking his head he looked around. "Wha..."

Scott hesitantly sat up. "Fr-fred? Are you back to normal?"

The brown bear slowly nodded. "Ye-yeah. I think so."

Bon-Bon was sighing loudly as he looked around. "What happened?"

Jeremy hesitated before sitting up. "You-you guys were waiting for Shawn to come back so you all could stuff us in suits." he answered.

Chicky gasped and looked around. "Oh no! Whe-where is Shawn?"

"He left after he and the other ghosts started crying in pain. They went to investigate what was going on."

Mangle twitched before the static escaped it's voice box. "Ho...how are we b-ba-back to norm-normal?"

Scott shrugged. "Beats me. Shawn must have let you all go for some reason..."

Puppet looked around nervously. "What should we do then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fred asked. "We have to go and find Golden, Nick, and Sammy."

"Yeah." Scott stood on his feet. "They might be in danger too."

They all nodded in agreement as they left the room. It didn't take long before they heard soft crying. They hesitated before going to the noise. What they found shocked them. The ghost children, including Shawn, were all hunched over the broken parts of the other animatronics, crying their eyes out.

Bon-Bon's ears fell down in a snap as his green eyes widened in shock. "What happened here!?"

Nick snapped his head over to the Toys. Shawn must have unintentionally released them from his control when he broke down like this. "Someone destroyed all the other animatronics. Golden is in another room right now in a similar state. Sammy is with him."

"How on earth did this happen?" Fred questioned slowly walking around, eyeing each robotic part he passed by.

Scott knelt down, picking up random pieces that were closest to him. "I can't believe it..." he sadly dropped the pieces, letting the clatter to the ground.

Meanwhile Mike knew he was hearing something from upstairs. He looked over at the distracted Daniel who was messing with a gasoline. The man was getting ready to pour the large amount on the floor. 'I have to stop him somehow...' the guard thought looking back at the door. An idea formed and he began twisting and shouting loudly, even though all his yells came out muffled.

Daniel sighed. "What now!?" he asked, setting the container of gasoline down and glaring at the man. He walked over as Mike quieted down. "What!?" he snapped, yanking off the tape around the guard's mouth.

Instantly Mike gave a loud scream. Daniel covered his ears as he backed away.

Nick's head snapped up when he heard the shout. He and the others looked to the basement door. "That sounded like..." His eyes widened when he thought about his favorite guard. "MIKEY!"

The young guard stopped, hearing Nick's cries. "Nick!" he yelled, smiling widely. "I'm down here!"

Nick cried in joy as he ran to the door. Scott gasped and ran after him, Jeremy following. "Wait, Nick!"

The three ran down the stairs, their eyes widening at the tied up night guard. "Mikey!" the ghost cried, running to him and hugging him tightly. "Mikey, I was so worried!"

The young man felt tears in his eyes as he smiled down at the child. "Oh, thank goodness you're still alright Nick. I was worried too." Scott and Jeremy ran behind him and began untying him. "Wait, who are you two?"

"Name's Scott. This is Jeremy."

"He-hey...uh, where's the guy who tied you up."

"Right here!" Daniel screamed, shoving the Taser on both of the human's backs. Nick and Mike gasped when they fell to the ground, twitching violently. Mike felt his arms were free and quickly punched the older man in the face.

Nick laughed and cheered when he watched Daniel fall to the ground in a heap and the Taser sliding across the room. "Yes! Go Mikey!"

The guard smirked and quickly untied his feet. "Come on Nick. We have to get these two away."

"We can help!" The Toys called out, racing down the stairs. Mike smiled releaved to see they were still in one piece. "I'm glad to see you guys."

Chicky hugged the boy tightly. "We are glad to see you too!"

Daniel grunted as he slowly stood up, rubbing his jaw. "Why you little..." he trailed off staring at the animatronics who were helping Mike with the other two men. He looked around for something to use, and wouldn't you know, a distracted Mangle was still holding onto the gun from Mr. Fazbear's office.

Grinning wickedly he sprung for it, tackling the surprised fox to the ground. Mangle let out a strange hissing noise as it saw Daniel reach for the gun. It snapped it's jaw at the man, but Daniel managed to pry the weapon away from it's grip. Laughing in truimph, Daniel pushed himself off the fox and pointed the gun at Mike. "Stop right now Mike!"

The young guard hesitantly lifted up his hands. Nick glared darkly at him, getting ready to summon up his snake like shadows.

"I wouldn't do anything little boy. The second I see one attack, I shoot him!"

The child hesitantly stopped, the shadows evaporating.

Mike nervously stepped forward. "Da-daniel, just put down the gun-"

"Another step closer and I will shoot! I'm warning you!"

Shawn stared down from the top of the stairs at the scene going on. That man holding the gun...Daniel? "Is that...really him?" He heard a startled gasp and turned to see the other ghosts staring at the same man. "What's wrong?"

Angelica and Heather had tears in their eyes as they clung to each other. Timmy was shaking in fear, unintentionally gripping onto the back of Shawn's shirt. "It's him..."

"What?"

"Don't you recongize him Shawn?" Angelica asked. "Nick was right. Daniel is the purple guy. I...I remember now."

Shawn looked down at Daniel once more. His crazed face was very familiar to him. He gasped and clutched onto his head.

 _Shawn happily looked around at his friends as they sang to him and his twin sister. "Happy birthday dear Shawn and Sammy! Happy birthday to you!"_

 _The twins grinned at each other before they blew out the candles on their cake._

 _Freddy and Bonnie were on stage and smiled at them, Freddy holding his microphone to his mouth. "Hey, hey kids! Did I hear that there is a birthday party today!?"_

 _Sammy excitedly held up her and Shawn's hands. "Yeah! Our birthdays today!"_

 _The bear grinned and looked over at Bonnie. "You know what that means Bonnie!"_

 _"I sure do Freddy!" the rabbit excitedly strummed his guitar. "Time for the Fazbear Band to play their signiture birthday song!"_

 _The twins beamed in joy as the two on stage began singing loudly. Timmy, Angelica, and Heather crowded around them. "You two are so lucky to have Freddy sing you a song!" Angelica said, before hugging Shawn._

 _Timmy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I can't wait till my birthday next month!"_

 _The five kids all continued to chat happily as the band played on. A few minutes passed by before a tall yellow figure showed up. "Hey kids, I hear it's one of your birthdays today."_

 _Shawn and Sammy looked up at a yellow rabbit who was grinning at them kindly. "Yep Mr. Rabbit. It's mine and my sisters birthdays."_

 _"Wow, that's amazing." the rabbit bent down. "Well my name is Spring and I have a special surprise for birthday kids. Why don't you and your friends come with me and I'll show you?"_

 _The five looked at each other before back to the rabbit. "Really!?" Shawn asked excitedly._

 _The rabbit patted his head. "Of course. This way now."_

 _The five kids hopped off their seats and followed after the rabbit. They walked away before approaching the back rooms. They didn't noticed the slumped over yellow bear as they passed by or the dark shadow of a child watching them with angry red eyes. All the five were focused on was the rabbit leading them away to the back room. Before they knew it all of them were alone and the yellow bunny shut the door, locking it instantly._

 _Shawn and Sammy didn't like what was going on. They looked around nervously. "Uh, Mr. Spring? Where is the surprise?"_

 _Daniel grinned as he slowly took off the suit and turned to face the kids. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. The kids all got a good look at him as they backed away in fear, Shawn trying his best to look brave as he stood in front of them. "Your surprise is right here..."_

The ghost gasped as he opened his eyes. Just as it was for Nick, the face of his killer became blank after his death. He, as well as the others, no longer could remember his face. But one look at it when it was down in the basement and the blank part of his memory was filled in. It was him. Daniel, his killer, the purple guy, was standing right down there and pointing a gun at..."Mike..." Shawn whispered looking at the human who has tried to help him. And what did Shawn do? Turn on him and try to kill him! "Mikey..." he felt tears form in his eyes as he stood up. He heard a click and snapped his head to the purple guy again. He had a crazed look on his face and was preparing to shoot the gun. "NO! MIKE!" he screamed, rushing at Daniel as fast as he could.

The purple guy gasped in shock when he felt something grab at his arm. He looked down, paling in fright when he saw the face of one of the other ghosts. "Impossible! I destroyed the suits!"

Hearing that, Shawn's anger grew greater. "It was you! You destroyed Freddy! And you dare threaten Mike!" Shawn's eyes turned red as he reached for the gun. "I'll kill you!"

Daniel screamed out as he pushed the boy as hard as he could to get off of him. "Get away! Get away!"

Mike gasped, worriedly looking at the child. "Shawn! Please be careful!"

Shawn smiled at the human before grabbing the gun. Daniel twisted his arm trying to break free. "I said...get...AWAY!" A loud bang followed after his screams.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Shawn and Nick snapped their head over to where the gun was pointing at and to their horror Mike stood right in front of it. The guard's light blue eyes widened in shock not comprehending what was happening, until a wave of pain shot out coming from his chest. He slowly looked down to see globs of blood beginning to pour out.

"Mikey..." Nick whispered in fear as he watched his friend, his brother turn pale. He cried out when the guard slowly collasped on the ground, his eyes still as wide as they could be. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds, Mike fell to the ground, his blood slowly forming a puddle around him. Pure silence followed, no one dared to move a muscle. All but the sobbing Nick who was staring at the young man in horror. "MIKEY!"

* * *

 **Uh...*sees angry mob* I...I warned you guys you were going to hate me, right...? *runs away***

 **So...yeah. Mike was shot...wait. MIKE WAS SHOT! Quick! Someone call 911! We need a doctor here now! Someone save my Mikey!**

 **Oh and by the way this is no indication that the bad ending has won...And from now on I'm not going to say which one is winning. Since we are getting closer to the end. I'm 100 percent sure this time, I'm going to shut up about which one is winning and keep it a surprise until we get there. Though I will still remind you guys about telling me which one you want.**

 **So until next time, bye! And don't forget to review! *runs away from angry mob again* I just wanted to add suspense! Give me a break!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is up! I hope you guys aren't too mad about what I did to Mike in the last chapter. Well good news is...uh, well the end is almost here.**  
 **Random Person: But what about Mike!?**  
 **Me: Uh...*nervous smile* the end is almost here!**

 **Well, does Mike makes it? Does he not? You will just have to read and see! And since I know you guys are all excited, I'll shut up riiiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhttttttttttttt...nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooowwwwww! Right now. ...yeah I'm never really gonna shut up. You all should know this by now. ...ENJOY CHAPTER 14!**

* * *

Nick stared down at the limp body of Mike, the blood puddle only growing more and more. What felt like minutes passed by as the young boy stare down at the bleeding out Mike in horror. Then all hell broke loose.

" **YOU!** " Nick screamed in a voice so dark, it made everyone cower away in fright. His eyes grew a bright red, as the illuminated the room in a haunting red tint. The dark shadows formed up from the ground, hanging behind the furious ghost the ends sharpening to a point.

Shawn slowly backed away, too scared from the older ghost to be in front of him. He left the purple guy to his doom. Daniel dropped the gun as he backed away in fright. "Hehe..." he chuckled in fear.

" **YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!? YOU KILLED HIM!** " The shadows came bursting out, slamming into the wall by Daniel's head who screamed out in fright. **"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MIKE, DANIEL!** "

"Pl-please do-don't hurt me..."

Nick's eyes widened in anger at that. " **DON'T** _ **HURT**_ **YOU!?** " He grinned darkly as he turned to the other ghosts. " **Hmm...I don't know guys. Should we spare him? Even after EVERYTHING he's done to us?** "

Angelica, Timmy, and Heather who all had tears in their eyes looked at each other before grinning cruely. "No way." Timmy said, the old evil tint returning to his eyes.

Angelica nodded her head. "I agree completely Timmy."

"Purple guy needs to pay and suffer." Heather added.

" **Shawn?** " Nick asked, looking down at the last ghost. He held out a hand. " **What do you say Shawn? Let's let bygones be bygones and get over our petty fued and go after the** _ **real**_ **villian?** "

Shawn stared up at the ghost that he once respected and followed blindly before slowly turning to the terrified purple guy. A dark twisted grin formed on his face as he floated up high and stopped right next to Nick. "I couldn't agree more pal."

The older ghost smiled before glaring down at the man. "Ple-please! I'm-I'm sorry!" Daniel begged, backing away. Slowly the other ghosts floated behind Nick all of them glaring down at the human with all their anger and all their pain.

" **You killed the animtronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Fredbear. They are all broken and dead, because of you.** " Nick started, floating closer, Daniel backed away. " **You held Mike prisoner for the entire day, most likely threatening him the entire time. But that was nothing to when you** _ **SHOT**_ **him.** " Nick scoffed as Daniel began to whimper and back away more.

"St-stay away!" He slowly began backing away to the hidden room in the basement. "I-I swear, I'll be good from now on! Ju-just p-please! Spar-spare me!"

" **Why should we. What right do you have to ask us for something like that? Spare you? Puh, don't make me laugh.** "

The Toys watched, Fred and Bon-Bon supporting Jeremy and Scott, from the bottom of the stairs. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Sc-scott. Should...should we stop this?" Chicky questioned.

The older man looked at the furious ghosts to the terrified man. He sighed, thinking about the quiet teen he once knew. "...No."

"What?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Why?" Fred questioned.

"Let's just go." Scott cast one last glance to Daniel who turned his frightened eyes to him. "It's too late to save him." He looked down at the injured Mike. "Jeremy, grab the boy. We'll look at him upstairs."

"Right." the blonde boy said carefully lifting Mike in his arms.

"Scott!" Daniel cried out, tears forming in his eyes. "Please, Scott! Don't leave me to die!"

The man ignored him as the he, his roommate, and the Toys slowly walked up the stairs, with Mike joining them in Jeremy's arms of course. Only Puppet stopped to stare at his old ghost. "Nick..." he whispered sadly before closing the door.

Daniel watched his last chance of hope leave before looking back at the ghosts. Nick was floating closer to him. "No-NO! STAY AWAY!" he screamed, running to the basement door, but the other ghosts blocked his path. He backed away in fright, looking for any other place he could go to hide. His eyes landed on the only other door in the room. He sprinted to it opening it up and slamming it shut.

The only noise he heard was his heavy breathing. "They are going to get me! They are going to get me! I'm going to die here! I can't die here! Someone please save me!" He looked around. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. That didn't mean that the ghosts couldn't see him...He ended up thinking looking around helplessly.

There was a noise at the door and Daniel yelped. "There has to be something I can hide in..." he looked around, feeling the ground for anything he could use. Just then his hands brushed agains something that felt like metal and fur. "This is..." he moved his hands up higher before they brushed across what felt like rabbit ears. "Spring! Perfect!" He gasped in fright when the noises at the door grew louder. "Got to move quickly!" he scrambled to pull off the rabbit head before quickly lowering his body in the suit Once he was fully inside he scrambled to find the head and shoved it on. Just then the door opened. He stood still as Nick and the others looked around the room, eyeing the animatronic suit.

"Haha..." he laughed quietly. "They don't see me..." he unintentionally laughed louder.

Nick and the others glared at the suit, knowing the man was inside. They heard it, above the loud insane laugh, the sharp click. Nick closed his eyes and smirked. "It was fun while it lasted Daniel..." he spoke calmly now.

"But it's over." Shawn said next.

"You did make it easier for us." Angelica smirked.

"It usually takes us awhile, you see to do this." Heather whispered.

"Finding a proper suit, we mean of course." Timmy finished.

Daniel stopped laughing to look at them. "What do you brats me-" he froze when suddenly he felt it. A sharp pain hitting him in the chest. He glanced down to see all the gears and wires springing out and jabbing him in his body. He screamed in pain, as more and more of the animtronic's parts came clashing down on his body. "NO! Pl-please! So-Someone help me!"

"No one helped us." Nick said.

"And no one will help you." Shawn finished.

Daniel screamed out in pain once again, his tears bursting from his eyes as his body fell to the ground. "Pl-please! I'm sorry! I-I'm so..." he stopped to cough up blood. "...so-sorry..."

The ghosts didn't show a sign of emotion as the violent twitching stopped. The blood poured out slowly, forming a giant puddle on the ground.

The silence was deafening. The five couldn't stop staring at the corpse that was hidden inside of the rabbit. Finally Shawn looked at the older ghost. "Is...is it over?"

"I-I think so..." Nick answered.

"Why don't I feel any different?" Angelica asked.

"That was him. I know it." Heather spoke up.

Timmy looked around. "Then...why are we still here?"

Nick was at a loss of words as he looked over at his friends. "I...I don't know."

They looked over at Daniel one last time before they turned away and moved away from the door. None of them noticed the yellow hand that twitched suddenly.

* * *

Scott gasped when the ghosts appeared in the room. "What happened?"

"Daniel is dead." Nick answered quietly as he sat down on the chair at the same table as the man. Mike was sprawled out on the surface, his shirt was removed and bandages were wrapped around his chest. "Mikey...is he..."

"He's alive at the moment." Jeremy answered.

"Really!?" The ghost sprung up, but Jeremy pushed him back down.

"Yes, but..." Nick's face fell again. "...he's very weak, and he hasn't woken up yet. If we don't get him some proper help, he..." he paused at the tear filled eyes of the children. "...might not make it."

"Mikey..." Nick looked back down at the young guards face. "Please big brother, wake up..."

Minutes passed on by and Scott was pacing back and forth by the door. "Where the heck is the ambulance! The hospital isn't that far from here! If I didn't want to risk hurting Mike more, I'd just carry him there!"

"Calm down Scott, I'm sure they will be here soon." Jeremy said. "For now he just have to keep an eye on him."

Nick heard a loud sob and turned around to see Shawn curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. He glanced back at Mike before floating over to the boy. "Shawn?"

"It's my fault..."

The older ghost shook his head. "No, no it isn't." he said sitting next to him. "If anything, this entire thing is my fault. Don't blame yourself Shawn."

"If...if only I didn't turn against you. Why did I do such a stupid thing...?"

"Shawn..."

"I'm sorry Nick. I'm so sorry..." The younger boy gave out a loud sob before curling up tighter.

The older ghost looked around awkwardly before he patted the boy on the back. "Hey...everything will be alright. I promise."

"How do you know? Our killer is dead! So why are we still here?"

Nick lowered his head. "I just don't know now." He paused, thinking it over. "Sammy always said that killing him wasn't enough. Maybe there is still something else we have to do."

"What?"

Nick looked Shawn in the eyes before a confident smile crossed his face. "I don't have the slightest idea." He held out his hand. "So what do you say Shawn? Want to work together again and find the last piece to the puzzle to find peace at last?"

Shawn hesitated before breaking out in a smile and shaking the other boy's hand. "Deal."

"Guys! Mike's waking up!" Bon-Bon shouted.

The two boys sprang up and zoomed over to the night guard who was slowly blinking his eyes open. "Uh..." he looked around and found the concerned faces of the two humans, remaining animatronics, and of course the ghost children. "Wha-what happened." Mike let out a hiss of pain as he tried to sit up.

"Stay still Mike," Scott said pushing him back down gently. "You're really hurt."

"Mikey..." Nick started softly.

The young man smiled happily and turned to the child. "He-hey Nick..."

"Don't you worry Mikey, you're going to get better soon. I promise!"

"I..." Mike paused as his vision grew darker before returning to normal. His breathing was very ragged as he struggled to suck in air. His entire body was either numb or crying out in pain. 'Is this really how I'm going to die?' he questioned, looking over at the tear filled eyes of his 'little brother'. "Nick, come here..."

The ghost did as he was told as he slowly laid down next to the young man and curled up by his side, his head buried in his shirt to hide his tears.

Mike smiled in joy. Despite the pain, he never felt happier. "Nick, I told you before, right? How glad I am to have met you?" When Nick sniffled and nodded his head the guard decided to continue. "Well I want you to remember that. I'm so happy to have met you Nick. I know we had a rocky start, heck, you tried to kill me when we first met," he chuckled softly, and patted the boy's head when he cried more. "But, all that doesn't matter now. You are a good boy Nick. You've made some pretty bad mistakes, but you are still an amazing kid. Remember that too for me, will ya?"

"Yes Mikey..." Nick sniffled. He didn't like the way the guard was talking. It almost sounded like a...goodbye.

Mike turned his head to the others. "Angelica, Heather, Timmy. You three are really awsome too. Angelica and Heather you two are the prettiest girls I ever seen."

The little girls smile and giggled through the tears.

"And Timmy you are one of the bravest kids I know, always looking out for the girls there."

Timmy smiled, wiping his eyes.

Mike turned to the crying Shawn. "Hey there..." he smiled kindly. "Come over here Shawn, I'm not gonna bite."

He paused, before Shawn walked closer, lowering his head. He sniffled and wiped his nose. "I...Mike-I-"

"I'm not mad at you Shawn. I know you were just angry again. I'm glad you are back to normal. You may be a ghost but your still a kid and I wanted you and the others to act like one. So...I'm glad you are back to the real you. You're a good kid too Shawn. You also made a few mistakes, but you learned from them all, right?"

"Sort of..." Shawn honestly replied lowering his head on the table and sniffling. "Stop saying stuff like this. We know what you're doing. We may be kids, but we aren't dumb." He looked in Mike's eyes. "You're not going to die Mike."

The guard coughed slightly and nodded his head. "You're right. I'm not gonna die. I still have a job to do around here." he grinned. "Someone has to look out for you little devils after all."

The kids gave sad laughs as Mike joined them. But soon the young man broke out in a fit of coughs, blood spilling out at his last one.

Scott cursed at the sight, once again looking out the window for the ambulance. There was still no sign.

Mike sighed and lowered his head. He glanced at the Toys who were all crying, oil tears staining their bright furs. "Hey, why the heck are you guys crying? Everything is going to be alright...right? Don't you worry."

Fred smiled looking over at Chicky and Bon-Bon. "Ye-yeah ladies. You hear the man. He will be fine."

Chicky smiled sadly as Bon-Bon lightly punched the bear on the arm. "I'm a boy."

Mike chuckled. "Yeah Fred. Can't you tell. He's so girly he has to be a guy."

The rabbit smirked and the bear laughed. Mangle lowered down, it's head hanging just above Mike's. "Y-yo-you're a fu-fu-funny boy Mike..." it managed to choke out, a few tears falling from it's one eye and the empty eye hole.

"Thanks Mangle. I always..." Mike stopped to cough. "...thought so..."

The broken fox worriedly eyed the trail of blood coming from Mike's mouth.

Puppet looked at Scott who looked like he was about to pull his hair out before back to Mike. He nervously backed away back to the frantic man pacing back and forth. "Where is the ambulance?"

"I have no idea..." Scott whispered. "I thought something was odd when I gave them the address."

"What do you mean?"

"The second I said the name of the pizzeria, the person on the phone suddenly seemed disinterested. Like she couldn't care less. I...I'm beginning to worry she hasn't contacted anyone for help."

"What do we do? Mike is in really bad shape."

Scott looked over at the night guard who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "I...I think it might be too late..."

"Mikey?" Nick questioned, seeing the guard closing his eyes. "Mikey!?" the guard wouldn't open them back up. Tears were bursting out of his eyes in huge droplets. "MIKEY!?"

"I..." Mike still didn't open his eyes. "I'm awake..."

"Good! Stay awake!" Nick frantically yelled in the guards ear, but his voice sounded like a whisper to the guard. "You have to stay awake Mikey!"

Mike's head drifted to the side as he forced his eyes to crack open slightly. "I'm glad...I met you all..." he whispered to the kids. "Don't...be sad...None...none of this...was your faults...I've forgiven you...you all for an...any mistakes you ev...er made...I...love you all..." Mike gave a very weak smile that showed how true his words were before finally his eyes slid shut for good.

There was a deep silence. No one knew what to do. "Mikey?" Nick asked again. "Mikey no...You...you can't be dead. You can't die Mikey. You..." Nick paused to give a loud sniffle before throwing his arms over the lifeless man's chest. "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Scott sighed as he watched the other ghosts wrap their arms around the young man. Jeremy joined him by his side, rubbing his eyes.

The Toys all gathered around and clung to each other as they cried softly. Bon-Bon being the loudest and Chicky crying the hardest. Mangle rested most of it's body over the group as it's long neck wrapped aroung Puppet and ended up resting it's head on Fred's shoulder.

Sammy slowly faded in the room, her own eyes filled to the brim with tears. She gave a sad and shaky sigh as she slowly moved to the other kids, her arms resting on Shawn's back. Her twin jumped in shock before he pulled her into a hug, the twins sobbing their eyes out loudly, just not as loud as the still sprawled out Nick, resting over Mike's chest.

No one paid attention as the clock struck six.

* * *

 **Mike is...*tears up* dead!? NO! This can't be! He can't be dead! No! Why cruel world!? Why!?**

 ***clears throat* Ahem...sorry about that. I...lost my cool for a second.**  
 **Random Person: Can't lose what you don't hav- *get's shot***  
 **Me: *holds gun* Huh? What was that? *innocent smile***  
 **Eh, I killed Mike and the animatronics, I can kill another person...  
Daniel: Hey! Why don't I get any love!? I died too!  
** **Me: ...oh yeah! I forgot about you. Eh, no one loves you like they love Mikey.  
Daniel: ...Didn't you once say I was one of your favorite characters?  
Me: Yes, but you also kill kids. Me no likey that! So Mikey gets more love than you. Ha!  
Daniel: *grumbles and walks away***

 **Anyways! Next up is the ending! And I have decided I will be putting up a third story to this series! It will be called...*drumroll* I don't know! ...yeah, the next one is still in development. I don't have a title yet, but hopefully I can think of something that starts with the word 'facing' since I seemed to have done that with the other two...I don't even know why, by the way. I won't put it up until after I put up the two endings. And the third story will only play off from _one_ of the endings I'll tell you which one when it comes out. Whenever that will be. Some time after my trip. **

**Oh, and which ending won by the way? *another drumroll* I'm not telling ya! It's a surprise! You'll find out...sometime soon. Well until next time. Bye and don't forget to review! (oh and yes, Mike was going to die no matter what ending came up. I decided poor Mikey was going to die early on in the story actually, even before I made up the two different endings.)**


	15. Bad Ending

***runs in house and slams door shut* Geez! *looks out window to see angry mob* I knew I was going to get some hate for killing Mike, but this is...actually I was expecting this completely...**

 **So yeah, I know everyone is wondering, 'You *beep* why the heck did you kill Mike!?' And I'm going to simply say it's a sort of important thing to happen for things to move on from this story to the next one. Yes, I'm 100% sure now that the third story will be up (can't remember if I already mentioned that) and as sad and mean as it sounds, Mike has to die. But good news! When you guys finish reading the good ending you all won't hate me anymore! So it's too bad for you now that...**

 **THE BAD ENDING HAS WON!**

 **Yes that's right! The bad ending has won. So I'm mentally preparing myself for more hate, because bad = sad in this story. Duh... So basically prepare yourselves for more sadness. Because it won't be pretty.**

 **So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the bad ending. Most of you seem really excited for it for some reason. So I will quiet down and let you all read.**

* * *

"Ca-can you fix them Scott?" Chicky asked as the Toys and the two humans eyed the torn apart animatronics on the ground. The ghost children were left in the other room as they mourned over the loss of Mike.

"I...I don't know. Their circuits are fried, I'm guess from Daniel's Taser, and they weren't taken apart right. Their endoskeletons are completely busted thanks to that and so is their suits."

Fred sighed. "So, it's hopeless basically?"

"Yes. The only way they will ever be 'back' is if I make five new endoskeletons and suits completely and put in their original A.I. and memory chips. But from how busted they look now, I'm nervous to find out if their chips survived or not. If they are broken, then..." he sighed. "...then I'm afraid it's the end for Freddy and the gang."

Chicky sobbed softly while Bon-Bon patted her on the back. Fred and Puppet lowered their heads and Mangle curled up in a small ball while still hanging from the ceiling.

Jeremy sadly looked at them to Scott. "So...what now?"

"I...I don't know. I guess the place will be closed down for a while until the Toys are fixed up."

"Us?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yeah, you guys are the only animatronics left. If the place does continue on, then that means you guys will be the act again."

The bear sighed. "I wanted to be back on stage, but not like this..."

"Well, it's the only way the place can stay in business. I'm sure Mr. Fazbear won't like the idea of bringing you guys back, but he'll do it so he can continue to earn money." Scott spoke before turning his head to the broken parts on the floor. He sighed deeply. "I guess I should search for their chips. Who knows, maybe Daniel didn't break them after all."

"We'll help." Fred stated bending down and shuffling through the parts.

"What!? I'm not searching through the dead bodies! Gross!" Bon-Bon snapped.

"Bon-Bon, the only liquid on the ground is oil." Jeremy said. "That's the only thing that can possibly be gross."

"Jeremy, this may look like broken metal to you, but to us, it's the same as ripped apart humans for you."

The ex-night guard paled at the idea. "Okay, I can understand..."

"Bon-Bon, you don't have to help, but think of it as a chance to bring them back." Fred said, for once trying to be kind to the rabbit. "If the chips are alright, then who knows? In a few months we can see Freddy and the others walking around like usual."

The young rabbit sighed, cringing as he looked down before nodding slowly. "Fine..." he said bending down and began searching, holding back a gag as his hand hit a small puddle of oil.

Meanwhile back where the children were, five of them were huddled around the stage. Only Nick chose to stay away, instead deciding to stay next to Mike's dead body. "I can't sense his soul. I won't be able to bring him back like I did with the others..." he said sadly reaching out for Mike's cold hand. He sniffed, another tear slipping out. "This isn't fair...Mike was a good guy." The others sadly looked over at him from the stage before turning away, Sammy resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

Just then the front door hesitantly opened up. Mr. Fazbear peaked in nervously. He has been shaken up all day yesterday when he saw the ghost children. When he stepped in, at first he didn't notice the dead body on one of the tables or the six ghosts that were all sitting around with an air of depression around them all.

Nick just happened to glance up at the door right when Mr. Fazbear walked in. He sighed and pulled up his shadows and allowed them to shoot forward and block the door and windows. The owner gave a startled yell as he whipped his head around. "What do you want now old man?" Nick questioned.

Mr. Fazbear slowly looked over, his eyes widening when he finally saw Mike and the children. He cautiously stepped forward when the ghost didn't move. When he finally grew closer he saw the blood that stained the bandages over Mike's chest. "What did you monsters do to Mike?"

That made all of Nick's as well as the others' rage return. Even the usual calm Sammy grew angry at the man. More shadows shot out from behind Nick and pointed dangerously at the fat man who cowered. " **We didn't do anything to Mike!** " Nick spoke in that demonic voice from before. " **It was all that nephew of yours fault.** "

"Neph..." Mr. Fazbear trailed off as he backed away more. "Dan-daniel?"

Shawn stood up and slowly approached the man. He wished he could summon up any of his powers to push the man back, but he still couldn't. "Yes. Daniel killed him, just like he killed all of us!"

Realization dawned on the man's face as he looked over all the ghosts. "You...you're the br-kids that Daniel killed back then...?" He more stated then questioned to himself.

"Of course we are. Who else would we be?" Timmy asked bitterly.

Mr. Fazbear backed away and raised his hands up. "L-look, I don't need any trouble."

Jeremy and Scott decided at that moment to walk in leaving the animatronics to continue searching. The men's eyes widened at the sight. "Nick, calm down!" Scott shouted, running in front of the boy.

"Mr. Fazbear?" Jeremy questioned as he tilted his head.

"Scott, Jeremy! Thank goodness! Get these monsters away from me!"

" **We aren't monsters!** " Mike screamed. Just then the lights began to flicker on and off. " **Don't you dare call us that!** "

The old man backed away in fear, ending up hitting the wall. Scott and Jeremy looked at Nick, the older of the two trying to calm down the child. "Nick, please calm down. You're still just upset about Mike!"

Hearing the dead man's name just brought more tears to the boy's eyes as he let out a loud scream. " **Shut up! Mike's not dead!** " he screamed just as the shadows behind him shot out and slammed into the wall Mr. Fazbear was pressed against. They jammed into the wall so close to the man's body that Jeremy and Scott almost thought that Nick actually stabbed him, especially when the fat man gave out a loud terrified and pained scream.

The two other humans gasped when Mr. Fazbear grabbed at his chest and fell to his knees. "Oh my god! I think he's having a heart attack!" Jeremy screamed, running to the man.

Shawn couldn't hold in a cruel giggle as he floated closer to Nick, his evil insane tint returning to his eyes. "Looks like you scared him to death Nick."

Sammy gasped as she moved closer. "Nick, I think you went to far."

"Why? I think I held back actually. That's the man who stuffed you all in the animatronics in the first place. He didn't care about us when he died! He only cared about his _business_."

The girl sighed sadly as she watched the two younger men crouch around the fat old man. "We should call for help!" Jeremy shouted.

"What's the point!? The ambulance I call for Mike never showed up!"

The Toys, hearing the commotion ran in, eyes widening at what they saw. They traced the shadows still plunged in the wall back to Nick who was staring at Mr. Fazbear with an uncaring expression.

Fred stormed to him. "Nick, what did you do!?"

"It's not my fault he has a weak heart." the ghost said.

Puppet glared down at him. "Nick, I thought you promised me that Daniel would be the last one."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I didn't plan on this. But I'm actually glad he is suffering like this. He is just at fault for everything as Daniel was." Nick floated up to be eye level with Puppet and pointed dramatically at Mr. Fazbear. "That man has had countless opportunities to come clean and reveal Daniel to the police! But all he's done is _help_ our killer!"

Fred struggled to come up with his words as he turned to the pained man on the ground. "I...I understand your anger Nick, but this isn't the right thing to do!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" the boy questioned. "I can't stop his heart attack. This isn't like stuffing him in a suit Fred."

The young bear gave a loud sigh as he took off his hat to run his hand through the fur on top of his head. He was at a loss of words as he just bowed his head and listened to the man gasp for air.

The only other noise was Jeremy and Scott calling out to their old boss as he flared around. Finally after a moment the man stopped his yelling as he grew limp on the ground. Scott lifted up the man's arm and felt for a pulse. Finding nothing he sighed and looked over at them. "He's dead..."

Nick grinned, his old evil ways slowly sinking in. "Good..."

"Nick, listen to yourself!" Puppet snapped. "You're starting to sound like your old self."

"Maybe that's for the best!" Nick snapped back, glaring at the animatronic with eyes turning red.

The two continued to glare at one another angrily, not even noticing the startled looks crossing the other ghosts faces. "N-nick..." Shawn called out worriedly.

"What!?" The older ghost growled out, snapping his head to them. What he saw made his eyes widen and the red tint to fade away. He lowered down to the ground as he watched the other kids.

Their bodies began to flickering from their normal transparency to almost not even visible. Nick slowly approached them. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Shawn shook his head confused. "I don't kn-" Suddenly his voice went out completely yet his mouth still moved.

Sammy looked at her brother in shock before back to the older ghost. "Nick!" she called out. "I-I always said that Dan-" he voice went out before it quickly came back. "-death wouldn't be enough for us." She paused as her body faded away only for it to reappear seconds later. "Mr. Fazb-" he voice went away again before returning. "It's just as you said. He was just as responsi" Her voice and body faded away before coming back. "He was that last key. That last part that kept us here. His death was what we needed to finally find peace."

Nick's eyes widen as tears fell from his eyes. "N-no...you can't be leaving. Th-then why am I the only one not going through this?"

Shawn and Sammy exchange glances before turning back to the older ghost. "You wer-" Shawn's voice faded away then returned. "never stuffed in a suit after you died."

Sammy nodded her head. "That's right Nick. Mr. Fazbear's death was the last key _we_ needed. Not..." he voice vanished again as she pointed at him.

Nick shook his head. "So...so you guys are going away!?" Tears fell down heavily from his eyes. "No! You can't leave me too!"

Sammy smiled sadly, her own tears falling as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Nick..."

Shawn wiped his eyes before he walked up to the boy too. "Me too..." he hugged him as well. The other three walked up to do the same, hugging the distressed Nick as he sobbed loudly.

"Not fair..." he cried, rubbing his eyes.

The Toys and the last humans stared at the scene in awe. They didn't know what to think as the five children began to fade away even more. Soon Angelica faded away and never came back. Nick gasped as he stared at the spot she stood in. Next came Heather, and then Timmy.

"No..." Nick looked at the twins who were giving large sad smiles to Nick. "Thank you Nick...You've actually helped us a lot." Sammy managed to speak before her voice went out again.

Shawn nodded. "...Yeah, I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you Nick. You...you're a great friend."

"No, you can't leave!"

Sammy hugged him tightly again before she faded away for good. Shawn did the same before he too disappeared, leaving only one ghost left in the room.

Nick shook his head in disbelief. He lost half of the animatronics, he lost Mike, and now he's lost the rest of the children.

Scott, still nervous from what Nick could do in such a fragile state hesitantly walked up to him. "Ni-nick?"

Suddenly the sharp blade like shadows shot up and furious tear filled red eyes glared at the human. " **Get out!** " he screamed darkly pointing the shadow spikes closer to Scott.

The man backed away. "Nick, I just want to help-"

" **I don't need your help! I don't need anyone anymore! So get out! Both of you!** " More of the shadow spikes leaned closer to Jeremy who was already backing to the door. "Scott...I think it's time we go..."

Scott worriedly looked at the Toys. Fred nodded his head. "We can handle him. Go ahead. It will just be dangerous for you here."

The man sighed and nodded his head and backed away. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving Nick." He cast a glance at the two dead bodies in the room and sighed again before he walked out of the building.

The Toys were silent as they watched the ghost cautiously. They didn't know what Nick would do. Surprisingly enough, the usually scared Puppet walked up to him. "Uh...Nick?"

The ghost didn't move or turn to face him.

The tall animatronic puppet tried again and knelt down to be at a better eye level with him. "Nic-" Suddenly the shadows moved and pushed him back as well as the other Toys. Nick finally turned around, his eyes were still glowing red as he angrily looked at them all. Without a word, he vanished and disappeared.

Fred coughed, being the one to slam into the wall the hardest and having the others smack into him. A bit of oil spilled out and he rubbed it away before anyone noticed. He sighed only to gasp in shock, his eyes wide.

Bon-Bon turned to him. "What's wrong?"

The brown bear reached into an opening in his suit and pulled out what looked to be crushed plastic and metal. He sighed and sadly tossed them to the ground. "I...I found Freddy's and Bonnie's A.I. and memory chips. They-they were the only ones not damaged. Looks like they were crushed when I hit the wall though.

The others sadly looked down at the shattered remains of the items. Bon-Bon's ears flattening as he sighed. "Great...so it's hopeless now..."

Chicky patted his back before looking behind her. The dead bodies of Mike and Mr. Fazbear catching her eyes. "Fred...what do we do now?"

The bear sighed and took off his hat, rubbing the top of his head. "I'm afraid I don't know Chicky. I guess...we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Nick has been hiding himself in the one place no one would dare to look. Back at the place of his death. The diner. He's been hiding out on the roof curled up in a ball as he glared down at the streets. So much of his anger and pain has returned in a short amount of time and the little boy didn't know if he could handle it all. It's been days and the ghost hasn't left the rooftop once. His mind thinking about everyone he has lost. His thoughts drifted to the events that took place on this very rooftop. When he asked Mike if he could be his older brother.

A tear slipped down his face, but Nick didn't bother to wipe it away.

He ended up thinking about Freddy and the gang. Those four were being possessed and forced to kill night guard after night guard. And yet they still ended up forgiving him and the others. They even started caring and watching out for the children. Nick thought about when he finally had a friendly conversation with the four and how they treated the boy like a member of the family.

Another tear fell down.

He then thought about the other children. He thought about all the times they would just hang out, even before they met Mike. Nick would sometimes convince the others to play games with him just so they could all act like the children they were again. They all actually became great friends even as they were killing the night guards. And after Mike came into their lives, for that short week before Shawn snapped they were even more like siblings and caring for one another. Watching each others backs and laughing and playing along together.

More tears fell down.

A sob escaped his throat as he rested his head on his knees and cried. He couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. No matter how hard he tried.

He thought about the Toys. He wondered what they were doing now? Has Scott returned and fixed them up? Are they the new act of the restaurant now? Are they still angry with Nick or have they forgiven him. 'Fred probably hasn't. Bon-Bon too. Chicky and Mangle maybe...' he thought before thinking of the very animatronic he has possessed for so many years. 'Has Puppet forgiven him?'

Mike thought about how caring Puppet has been. Even when Nick was killing the guards, Puppet tried to show his kindness and tried to help Nick as much as he could. Puppet would be like that little voice inside his head when the ghost tried to do something bad. And after the boy let Puppet have control again the thin animatronic showed his kindness even more. He looked at the boy like a brother and would always try to start a conversation with him.

A sad smile broke out on Nick's face as he gave a light sob. He stood up, finally deciding to go back to the current establishment. He vanished from sight only to reapear back in the third building, hiding away in the ceiling. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

Scott was running around, trying to stop the large amount of workers filling the place. The men were tearing down random posters or carrying out the large tables. "You can't do this!"

"Sorry pal, but this place is closed down. With the owner gone and no one taking over, this place needs to be shut down."

Another worker smirked as he shoved Scott roughly. "You care so much about the place, then why don't ya just buy it?" he grinned cruelly, knowing what Scott was going to say.

"I already told you idiots! I can't afford the place! Otherwise I would!" Scott ran his hands down his face as he groaned.

A loud irritated voice caught his and Nick's attention. Bon-Bon was being shoved roughly in a box, Fred, Chicky, Mangle, and Puppet behind him. "Get your hands off of me!" he screamed.

"You can't take them away!" Scott fought back, going to rush to the animatronics sides, but some workers stopped him.

"No can do pal. You don't own them anymore. They belong to the company. And since this place is being torn down, so will they."

Nick's eyes widen in horror as he watched the last of his odd family being shoved in the large crate, Puppet being the last one. The tall animatronic gave a sad look as he peaked past the men who were about to seel off the box for good. He gasped when a transparent figure caught his eyes. "Nick..." he whispered sadly locking eyes with his ghost.

Fred and the others heard him and looked up just in time to see the distressed ghost before the final wall to the box was nailed shut. Some workers moved them to a wheeled cart before carefully rolling them out of the building.

"No...No, No!" Nick screamed out, but due to all the noise the men made, no one heard him.

"Alright, let's clear out!" A man yelled before looking at Scott. "You too buddy. Time to get out!"

Scott protested, but a few workers grabbed him by the sides and dragged him out. In a matter of minutes the building was left cold, dark, and empty. All but the single ghost. He shook his head as his tear returned once again. "No..." he looked at the door in disbelief just in time to see the large moving truck outside. The crate holding the last of the animatronics was rolled in it before the vehicle started up and took off. Nick shook his head as he fell down to the ground in pure shock.

Finally he gave a choked sob. "No...give them back..." Another louder sob pushed it's way out before Nick threw himself on the floor. "NO!" The sharp shadows burst out all around him. They all shot out and crashed into the walls and window. The glass shattered with a loud crack and the walls were permanently damaged a few smaller pieces crumbling to the ground.

Nick was now truly alone. Not one of his family members would ever walk through those doors again. He would never see their happy smiling faces again. Mike was gone. The children were gone. The animatronics were gone. Everyone has left Nick all alone.

Minutes turned into hours. Soon the soft and calming beams of light that shot out from the moon filled the room, cascading over the still weeping child.

* * *

 ***Tear* So sad! Everyone is gone and Nick is left to suffer all alone.**

 **An that was the bad ending. Just pure sadness for poor little Nick. Now he is going to be alone for the rest of his ghosty life. So not fair for the boy. Sure he killed people, but he is still a kid! Heh, I bet some of you guys who voted for the bad ending wished you picked the good one now, huh? No, I'm glad this one won, that way we can officially end the story with a happy ending, right!?**

 **Now please don't hate me too much for this kind of ending. Besides, a lot of you wanted the bad ending and you should have known it wouldn't end well from that. So if I hear any mean hateful comments I'm going to be upset. Especially how I may be nice and post the good ending sooner than I said. Like maybe tomorrow night. Since I will be leaving Friday morning I think for my trip and just keep you guys waiting for the third story coming out instead. Yeah, how does that sound? I'm mostly doing this option because I got a _lot_ of reviews for the last chapter. And I mean a lot compared to what I usually got per chapter. **

**And I want to thank you guys for the reviews, they make me happy, especially how none of them were too mean. I will admit, I was scared I was going to get a lot of hurtful comments because I've seen a person who made an awesome story before and they also killed one of the main characters and like the next chapter he or she suddenly mentioned how they were getting really rude and hurtful comments. So thank you all for not doing that. I don't tend to deal with stuff like that well since I've been bullied my whole life basically. (Currently trying to get over a huge depression I was suffering through high school because of that)**

 **So now that I got that out of the way, I hope you all are ready for the good ending. I promise you all will be happy with that one. It made me all giddy when I was typing it. It will also be much longer which I will mention again when it comes out because so much sadness has happened in the last few chapters that you guys deserve it.**

 **So last thing. Despite the sadness, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Technically the story is now over, but the real fun won't happen until the end of the good ending. You'll understand when I post it. So anyways, until next time. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	16. Good Ending

**So yeah, since I'm so nice! ...And because I just found out I'm going to be busy all day today and tomorrow...I decided to but up the last chapter now! So...yeah. It's finally up. ...wait... *excited smile***

 **FINALLY IT'S UP! The last chapter...even though the previous chapter could also be considered the last chapter...but this here is the GOOD ending! So now you all can cheer up and be happy again! I hope you all enjoy. And like I mentioned before, this chapter will be much longer than most of my other ones. It could have been made in a two-parter if I wanted too. Oh well. I'm sure you guys won't complain about that little issue if it really is an issue.**

 **Also I want to say the very first part of this chapter (basically the part with the Toys talking with Jeremy and Scott) is the same as the bad ending, but it begins to change when Nick and the others show up. But I still suggest you read the first part, only because I would hate for you guys to miss when the changes begin.**

 **So without further delay, here is the good ending!**

* * *

"Ca-can you fix them Scott?" Chicky asked as the Toys and the two humans eyed the torn apart animatronics on the ground. The ghost children were left in the other room as they mourned over the loss of Mike.

"I...I don't know. Their circuits are fried, I'm guess from Daniel's Taser, and they weren't taken apart right. Their endoskeletons are completely busted thanks to that and so is their suits."

Fred sighed. "So, it's hopeless basically?"

"Yes. The only way they will ever be 'back' is if I make five new endoskeletons and suits completely and put in their original A.I. and memory chips. But from how busted they look now, I'm nervous to find out if their chips survived or not. If they are broken, then..." he sighed. "...then I'm afraid it's the end for Freddy and the gang."

Chicky sobbed softly will Bon-Bon patted her on the back. Fred and Puppet lowered their heads and Mangle curled up in a small ball while still hanging from the ceiling.

Jeremy sadly looked at them to Scott. "So...what now?"

"I...I don't know. I guess the place will be closed down for a while until the Toys are fixed up."

"Us?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Yeah, you guys are the only animatronics left. If the place does continue on, then that means you guys will be the act again."

The bear sighed. "I wanted to be back on stage, but not like this..."

"Well, it's the only way the place can stay in business. I'm sure Mr. Fazbear won't like the idea of bringing you guys back, but he'll do it so he can continue to earn money." Scott spoke before turning his head to the broken parts on the floor. He sighed deeply. "I guess I should search for their chips. Who knows, maybe Daniel didn't break them after all."

"We'll help." Fred stated bending down and shuffling through the parts.

"What!? I'm not searching through the dead bodies! Gross!" Bon-Bon snapped.

"Bon-Bon, the only liquid on the ground is oil." Jeremy said. "That's the only thing that can possibly be gross."

"Jeremy, this may look like broken metal to you, but to us, it's the same as ripped apart humans for you."

The ex-night guard paled at the idea. "Okay, I can understand..."

"Bon-Bon, you don't have to help, but think of it as a chance to bring them back." Fred said, for once trying to be kind to the rabbit. "If the chips are alright, then who knows? In a few months we can see Freddy and the others walking around like usual."

The young rabbit sighed, cringing as he looked down before nodding slowly. "Fine..." he said bending down and began searching, holding back a gag as his hand hit a small puddle of oil.

Meanwhile back where Mike's body still laid, the children were grouped around him, all still crying softly. "Nick?" Angelica questioned. "Can't you...can't you just bring him back like you did with us?"

"I...I can't sense his soul Angelica. I don't think I can..." Nick lowered his head as a sob broke through.

The six ghosts were all silent, wishing for some way to see Mike's happy face once more. Silence continued to follow, minus the soft sniffles from the ghosts, until it was broken by the front door opening slowly.

Mr. Fazbear poked his head through, paling when he saw the ghosts. Only Shawn lifted up his head to see the terrified fat man. He rolled his eyes annoyed with the look of fear in the human's face. "What do you want!?" he hissed in anger.

Nick and the others snapped their heads up to see the owner cautiously walk in. "J-ju-ju-just wh-who are you...What are you?" he asked shakily.

"You should know us well fat man." Nick grumbled. "You stuffed these five in suits way back and you moved from your diner because of me."

Mr. Fazbear's face paled more as he realized what the older ghost meant. "You...you're the kids Daniel killed."

"That's right." Nick huffed.

The old man gulped as he eyed the body on the table. It took him a minute to realize it was his current night guard. "Wha-what happened to Mike?"

Nick growled, glaring sharply at him. "That evil nephew of yours killed him!"

"Dan-" Mr. Fazbear looked around. "Where...where is Daniel?" Nick raised a brow at the panic filling the human's voice. "What did you monsters do to my nephew!?"

Shawn scoffed, not looking away from Mike. "He's dead. Check for yourself down in the basement."

Mr. Fazbear jolted before he ran off out of the room and into the hall. The ghosts didn't bother to stop him as they bowed their heads again and resumed their tears, still too upset to do anything.

Mr. Fazbear bolted down the hall, stopping only when he noticed the scene in front of the basement door. "Sc-scott!? Jeremy!?"

The two men looked up in shock to see their former boss standing there. "Mr. Fazbear!?" Scott asked stepping closer. "I...I honestly didn't think you would show up."

"This is still my restaurant. I'm not about to let monsters run me down!" the man snapped. He looked down, cringing at the mess. "What the hell happened to my main act?"

"Daniel tore them apart." Jeremy answered.

"Danny did?" Mr. Fazbear questioned softly before grunting. "Damn that boy. Those...whatever those kids were better have been lying that he's dead so I can yell at that boy!"

Scott gasped when his old boss pushed him aside and stormed down to the basement. "Mr. Fazbear, I wouldn't look down there if I were-" he stopped when the two noticed the door to the hidden room has somehow opened up, and the slumped over Spring that was still coated in Daniel's blood was visible as the light shined in the normally dark room. Scott would have questioned how the door opened when he distinctly remembered seeing it closed a few minutes ago, but decided to stay quiet when he saw his boss stagger to the blood soaked body.

Tears were falling down his face as he collapsed by the blood soaked rabbit, carefully taking the animatronic head off to reveal Daniel's own face. Despite the blood covering most of his head, the killer looked unusually calm. "You bastard. You had to die just like Luke did, didn't you!?" Mr. Fazbear yelled as he cried over the loss of his last family member. Daniel may have become a killer and Mr. Fazbear might have said he didn't want to deal with the insane man anymore, but Danny was still his nephew. His family. And seeing the man in the same state as Luke had been so many years ago brought the normally cold old man away from his mean spirits and back to the old man who just wanted to bring joy to his family.

Scott sighed, deciding to leave the old man alone for now as he walked up the stairs and back to Jeremy and the Toys.

"Will he be fine?" Jeremy asked.

"I think so. He's just a bit broken up right now." Scott looked down at the man again. "Give him a while and I'm sure Mr. Fazbear will be...sort of back to his normal ways. Danny there was his last family member after all. So of course he's going to be upset."

The blonde boy nodded before holding out his hands. "By the way, guess what we all found." He grinned when he showed off all the undamaged A.I. and memory chips to the originals and Golden. Scott beamed carefully snatching them from the younger man. "Perfect! I just have to fix them up now and they will be back! It will be awhile, but Freddy and the gain are coming back guys!"

The others cheered as they all happily hugged each other. Scott grinned looking down at the items in his hand. He had to do a double take when he noticed something odd. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It's..." he lifted up one of the memory cards. "Golden's very first memory card. How did that get here?"

"We found it near Golden's body." Bon-Bon answered.

"Yeah, but..." he groaned. "That means Golden remembered what happened before he died..."

"What?" Chicky asked.

Scott was silent as he carefully put all the small devices in his pocket. "A long time ago, before Freddy was made, Luke...Mr. Fazbear's son, died while wearing Golden's suit."

The others gasped in shock as Scott nodded.

"I took out his memory card, as well as Spring's, and replaced them with a new one to help them forget. They were really torn up because of it."

Fred nodded his head, understanding. "I can imagin-" he looked up and froze, eyes widening in shock.

Bon-Bon looked at him questionably when he suddenly stopped. Noticing how he was looking at something he turned to it. His wide eyes grew larger as his ears fell down quickly. Chicky ended up looking up too and like the other two her eyes widened in shock. Her beak snapped open so quickly it fell off. She didn't bother to pick it up. Mangle and Puppet exchanged looks before turning to see what the two were staring at and before long, they too were staring at the area in pure shock.

Jeremy and Scott looked at each other. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?"

"Are they malfunctioning?" Jeremy asked, looking over at them before back to his roommate. To his surprise, Scott was looking over at whatever the Toys were looking at, his skin paling drastically.

"Uh...I don't think so..."

"Okay, what the heck is going on-" And just like the others, Jeremy as in a state of shock.

* * *

Nick sniffled as he stood up. "This...this just isn't fair." he cried.

"Yeah! Why Mike!?" Timmy questioned angrily. "There has to be something we can do!"

"We can't..." Sammy stated. "Like Nick said, Mike's soul is gone." She sighed, a tear falling down her face. "There is nothing we can do to help him."

The others never felt so powerless as they all looked over at the dead body. They were so caught up, they didn't even see the tall dark figure slowly approaching them.

"Mike..." Nick started. "Please, I will do anything just so I can hear your voice one more time."

"Really?" a mature male voice questioned. The ghosts tensed up. "Then how about you all find me some food. For a ghost, I'm starving."

The kids whipped around to see none other than a transparent ghost Mike floating behind them, grinning happily down at them. Shawn and Sammy looked at each other before smiling widely and running to him, Angelica, Timmy, and Heather quickly at his heals. "Mike!" They screamed together, tackling the new ghost on the ground.

Mike laughed in joy as he fell to the ground, hugging the five tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys too!" He eyed Sammy. "Well hello. I don't think I actually met you before."

Sammy giggled through her tears. "I'm Shawn's twin sister, Samantha. You can call me Sammy."

The young man laughed. "Well nice to meet you Sammy. I'm so happy to meet you."

"Me too Mike!" she spoke before hugging him tightly.

Scott, Jeremy, and the Toys happily walked into the room, smiles of joy on each of their faces as they watch the five children reunite with Mike. But all the joy vanished when a dark shadow came out of nowhere and wrapped around the newest ghost tightly and lifted him up high in the air.

Nick was floating up near it, heavy tears falling down his face as his eyes glowed red. "You bastard!" he screamed, pulling Mike closer to be face to face with him. "What right do you have to do that to me!? You just had to scare me like that, didn't you!?"

Mike was speechless before a soft smile broke out. "I missed you too little brother."

Nick began to shake as his tear fell harder before the shadows wrapped around Mike vanished and the little boy lunged himself at the young man's chest. "Mikey!" he screamed as he felt Mike's arms wrap around him. "I was scared I would never see you again!"

"For awhile I thought the same thing. After I died, all I saw was darkness. I didn't know what was going on. And then I heard it. I heard all of you. You, Shawn, Angelica, Heather, Timmy, and even Sammy. I heard all of you crying for me. So I followed the noise and the next thing I knew I was waking up somewhere in the pizzeria."

The two slowly floated down by the group. Mike looked around, his gaze landing on his dead body. "Okay, that's messed up..." he spoke, cringing at the sight.

The Toys chuckled and walked up to him. "You sure gave us all a scare Mike." Fred spoke kindly, patting a paw on his back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Chicky grinned, running to him and hugging him tightly, which was hard since Nick wouldn't let go. "But that doesn't matter now! You're back! You're really back!" She jumped up and down happily. "And soon, the other animatronics will be back too and we can all be a happy family again."

Shawn looked up with hope. "You...you found a way to fix them?" he asked.

Scott nodded. "Yep, it will take some time, but soon Freddy and the others will be back once again.

"Good..." a voice called out from behind them all. Mr. Fazbear was standing there, trying to look professional. "I will need them to be up and running soon." He sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking around. "It looks like some damage was done to the walls..." he muttered eyeing some of the cracks. Clearing his throat he walked slowly through the group. "I'm going to close up the place for a few days. Clean the place up. That will give you time Scott to fix up Freddy and the others." He stopped in front of the newest ghost. "Mike...I-I'm sorry for what my nephew has done to you. I know I'm also not your favorite person, but I hope you can accept a cranky old man's apology."

Mike hesitated before reluctantly shaking his hand. "Sure Mr. Fazbear." He smirked softly. "You know, for seeing your dead nephew and seven ghosts in the same room, you are being unusually calm."

"I...I've had my suspicions that this place was haunted. So seeing the children here doesn't really shock me. Danny..." the man cleared his throat. "...it was inevitable. I knew something bad would happen to him sooner or later. What goes around comes around they say." He sighed. "...I should have been kinder to him. But...after all that he has done, I don't know. I guess I just gave up on him." He looked down at Nick and the other kids. "I know you all must hate me too, but please, I hope you can some day forgive me too."

Nick glared at him, but Mike's hand resting on his shoulder stopped him as he sighed. "If everyone can forgive me and the others for all the killings we've done, then...I guess I have no chose then to forgive you."

Mr. Fazbear didn't show any emotion as he nodded his head. "I thank you boy." He cleared his throat. "I'm probably going to be in more hot water when word gets out about two dead bodies in my place."

Mike smirked. "Hey, if you can get out from the word of dead children in both your old places, I think you can survive two more incidents."

The old man chuckled dryly. "You're right there Mike."

The young man grinned, watching the owner begin to walk out. Hard to believe it was still the morning and yet, the old man felt like he's been up for ages. "Oh Mr. Fazbear!" Mike called out before the owner walked through the door.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"I don't think I will be needing anymore paychecks for my job. Not like I can leave now, right?" Mike grinned. He noticed the shock look crossing his boss's face. "What?" he questioned smirking. "I may be dead, but I'm still the night guard here after all. Right?"

Nick giggled at the dumbfounded look on Mr. Fazbear's face. The old man stuttered before sighing, a genuine smile crossing his face. "I guess you're right there Mike." He nodded at his security guard before turning around. "By the way, I have a good friend who knows how to keep his mouth shut. He'll be coming over to collect the bodies, alright? So don't worry about them." Was all he said as he walked out the door before anyone could question him."

Mike tilted his head, furrowing his brows before sighing. His boss was still always trying to stay away from trouble and stay in business after all...Mike guessed. "Well, whatever. At least we won't have to deal with the dead bodies." He paused. "That's a little weird to say when you're one of said dead bodies..." He chuckled. "And I guess I am staying the night guard!"

Jeremy shook his head. "You're a braver man than I, Mike Schmidt."

"That's right. You're Jeremy, right? You were the night guard at the old location."

"Yeah, and I heard you only had to deal with four of the animatronics. Heh, you should have tried all of them at once while constantly winding a stupid music box."

Puppet and Nick giggled. "We liked that music box..." Nick defended.

"Yeah whatever kid." Jeremy grinned, ruffling Nick's hair.

"Hey! Why do adults keep doing that!?" Nick pouted, fixing his hair.

They all laughed before Scott checked the time. "Well, Jeremy and I have to go. I've got a lot of work to do if Freddy and the gang are going to be up and running again."

The others all said their goodbyes as the two humans walked out, soon leaving only the animatronics and humans. Fred cringed when he saw Mike's still dead body on the table. "Uh...how about we all hang out in Pirate's Cove. It's a little depressing in here..."

Mike couldn't agree more. The longer he stood near his own corpse, the more sad he felt. "Yes, let's..." he spoke quickly going to walk but Nick was still clinging on tightly to him. Sighing softly the young man picked up the boy before walking away. "What am I going to do with you...?"

Once everyone gathered around in Pirate's Cove, they all sat down somewhere and finally began to relax. Everything was going to be alright now. Nick giggled as he looked up at the guard. "Isn't this great Mikey! Now we can all be together forever!"

"Yep! I couldn't agree more Nick."

Shawn sat on the other side of Mike. "And we can all play together too, right?"

"Of course Shawn."

The two young boys grinned at each other, a mischievous grin in their eyes. "And we can continue to prank Mike." Nick whispered loudly so the guard could still hear.

"Hey now, I don't think you two sho-"

"Yeah. It was fun scaring him after all." Shawn agreed, ignoring the guard.

"You two are not going to-"

"I know, he made the stupidest faces when scared. You should have seen him the other day. He was scared by a tiny mouse."

"Hey, you were to-"

"Really!?" Shawn laughed loudly. "What a baby!"

Mike sighed and rubbed his head. "An eternity with you two suddenly sounds really bad..."

The boys laughed before tackling the older man to the ground again. "Yay! An eternity of tormenting Mikey!" they said together in a mocking tone.

"Ugh...someone help me..."

Laughter rung out as everyone else watched the two young boys push around the grinning Mike.

* * *

Weeks have passed by. Surprisingly no news about the deaths began to ring out. Instead Daniel Fazbear and Mike Schmidt were reported missing just as the five children had been so no one in the public would no of the, hopefully, last two deaths for the Fazbear establishment.

Right now business was as lively as ever as the children gathered around the stage. "Hey there kids!" a newly made Freddy sang out happily as he looked down at the large crowd. "I sure am happy you all could be here on our grand re-opening, isn't that right Bonnie!?"

The newly made purple rabbit grinned, strumming his guitar lazily. "That's right Freddy. And we have so much new things to do for you guys now!"

"That's right kiddies!" The newly made Chica grinned. "Everything is new at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Even our delicious pizza has been changed to be even tastier! Yum!"

Just then a newly made Foxy came running in. "Arg! And don't ye all forget to check out the new Pirate's Cove! And watch ya ol' pirate cap'n fight off the evil black beard and the mighty Kraken!"

The kids cheered at the four just as some new figures stepped in. The Toys walked in happily, led by the newly made Golden. And trailing behind them was the newly made Balloon Boy who was shyly standing near another new addition to the group. An animatronic who looked just like him but with a few different colors. She has been named Balloon Girl. And so far she is the only reason BB hasn't decided to turn on them once again. That and the fact that he no longer had powerful ghosts to follow around so he could wait for the opportunity to take down the other animatronics. But for some reason Balloon Girl seemed to be having a positive impact on the old traitor which is why the others can now trust him.

Golden happily waved at the four on stage before he gestured to the Toys and raised his voice to catch the attention of the children. "And I hope you kids don't forget about little ol' us? We are here to play games with you all too. And don't you worry parents. We will watch your little tikes like one of our own!"

Yes, the business has never been better with all the animatronics happily walking around the restaurant, playing with the kids and serving out all the meals. All of them kept a watchful eye out to make sure each child was safe as well.

Soon the day turned to night and all the animatronics gathered around the main stage. Freddy sighed as he sat next to his older brother. "Wow, today was really busy."

Golden smirked and patted the brown bear on the head. "But so worth it, huh little brother?"

Freddy grinned and lightly pushed his brother away.

Just then seven ghosts faded in the room. Mike smiled at them. "Hey guys."

The main leader, Freddy of course, smiled sadly. He hated how his Mikey has passed away, but thankfully he was still with them. "Hey there Mike. How are you doing?"

"Tired..." the ghost admitted. "I know you guys must be too after watching over those kids, but at least you don't have six brats clinging to you almost 24/7." To emphasize his point, Mike gestured down to the kids who were all clinging to his legs or his chest.

Bonnie laughed. "Come on guys, leave Mike alone."

The grumbled before doing as they were told. Nick hovered away, slowly moving closer to the front door so he could better look at his family. The little ghost boy never felt happier as he watched them all talk and joke around. This was his family. Now and forever.

Turning away he looked outside. He could make out a few figures walking outside still, all of them to busy to care to look over at the pizzeria. Nick grinned about to turn back when a sight caught his attention. He gasped and hid away slightly in the shadows when he noticed a figure standing outside and staring up at the restaurants sign.

Nick had to stop and look closer at the man outside. ...Something about him seemed very familiar.

The man was tall, grey hair beginning to form in his brown hair, if it wasn't for the grey parts it would have been the exact same shade of brown as the ghost's. He had the same shade of blue eyes as Nick did too. "Who is...?"

The man suddenly let out a small tear, earning a gasp of surprise from Nick. Why was this man crying?

Mike noticed the man outside and Nick watching him. He stood up slowly, walking closer to the entrance. As he walked closer his transparent appearance suddenly turned solid. Mike discovered he could hide his ghostly appearance at times which allowed him to walk out during the day, which he was thankful for since it allowed him some free time from the other ghosts. He loved them all, but they just loved to cling to him too much.

He glanced down at Nick when he got closer, giving the boy a look to stay still as he opened the door. "Can I help you sir?"

The man flinched as he looked down to see Mike staring at him. He stuttered before sighing. "I'm sorry. I...I was...uh, actually I don't know what I was doing..."

"Are you alright, sir? Do you need me to call for help?"

"No!" The man said quickly before sighing again. "No. I...I was just remembering someone."

"Remembering someone?" the guard questioned.

The older man nodded. "Y-yeah. I...I had a little brother once. He...he used to play at the old Fazbear's Diner you see."

"Oh yeah?" Mike asked curious. "What was your brother's name?" He only asked to be polite when he sensed the man seemed to really care for his younger brother.

"Nick..."

The two ghosts went stiff as the man sighed once again. "Wha...what was that?" the guard questioned shocked.

"Oh, his name was Nick. He...he was a great kid." A tear fell from his eyes again. "He passed away a long time ago though."

"I...I see." Mike's mind felt numb as he looked down at the shocked boy.

The man shook his head. "Anyways, sorry to bother you. I'll leave now..."

Mike gasped as he went to reach for him, but the second his hand tried to push outside an invisible force pushed back. He groaned and called out. "W-wait!"

The man stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Uh..." Mike desperately looked down at the crying Nick then back. "What's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Tyler."

"Tyler...okay. Uh...well..." Mike looked at Nick once again. "A-about your brother..."

"Ye-yeah?" he hesitantly asked.

Nick stood up and walked in front of Mike. "He wanted to say hi..."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock as he slowly stepped forward. Once he was close enough he fell to his knees in front of the boy. "N-nick..." he asked snakingly. "It...it can't be you..."

"Hi big brother..." Nick said smiling sadly through his tears. "You look old."

Tyler's eyes were filled with tears, especially when he took notice of the transparent appearance of the boy. "O-oh Nick..." he cried, wrapping his arms him. "It is you...it really is you."

Nick hugged him back, crying loudly. "Tyler!"

Mike watched happily as the two real brother reunited after so long. He glanced at the curious animatronics and ghosts, gesturing with his hands to stay put.

After awhile the brothers pulled apart, Tyler grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "You dumb idiot!" he snapped. "Do you know what hell you put me and mom through!?"

Mike flinched at the harsh tone before grinning. 'Did it run in the family to snap at the people they loved like that?' he thought, thinking of the many times Nick did the same thing to him.

"Shut up. You're the idiot!" Nick snapped back before a wide grin appeared on his face.

Tyler grinned back. "Nick, I'm so sorry for arguing with you that day. If...if only I just paid attention to you or something...I-you wouldn't hav-"

Nick covered the man's mouth with his hands. "Tyler shut up already. I think you should be more shaken up that you're talking to a ghost right now..."

The man laughed. "You're such an idiot still. I guess that stuck with you huh?"

The boy laughed too. "Well what excuse do you have? You're an old man and you're still a big jerk." He laughed again. "And don't worry about anything big brother. Because now I have another big brother to watch over me." Nick snapped his head at the guard. "Right Mikey?"

Mike grinned. "Yep Nick."

Tyler looked up at him and smiled before standing up. "Thank you for watching my brother, Mikey was it?"

The young man laughed. "You can call me Mike." He knelt down and picked up Nick. "And don't worry about Nick. I will be able to watch over him for a long time."

Tyler smiled happily. "I'm glad."

Mike looked at the others before back at the old man. "Hey, if you're not busy, you can come inside Tyler. I'm sure Nick and the others will like that."

"Others?" the old man looked inside to see the other ghosts children and the animatronics waving at him. He awkwardly waved back. The shocking idea that there were ghosts around finally seemed to hit the man hard as he nervously cleared his throat.

Nick gasped at the idea and nodded excitedly. "Yeah Tyler! You have to come in! I order it!"

A moment passed by before Tyler ruffled Nick's hair. "I would love to, but..." he smiled wider at his brother's disappointed look. "but, I have a family I have to get back too. I'm late enough as it is and my wife will kill me."

"You have a new family too?"

Tyler glanced at the others, quickly understanding what Nick meant when he said 'too'. "Yeah. A wonderful wife and two boys."

"I want to meet them!" Nick stated excitedly.

The man smiled. "Well they always say they want to come to the pizzeria. I...usually don't let them though..." He grinned and ruffled Nick's hair again. "But...maybe I will tomorrow."

The ghost boy groaned, fixing his hair before nodding. "You better!"

"I promise." He turned around. "I will see you tomorrow Nick. I swear."

Nick happily watched his brother walk away as he rested his head on Mike's shoulders. "I'm really happy Mikey."

The guard chuckled, closing the door. "I'm glad Nick." The two walked back as they eagerly explained to the others about what just occurred and about how Tyler would be coming back tomorrow with his family.

And as the night quickly drew to an end, the odd family prepared for another day full of joy. Feeling very confident that nothing else would trouble them anymore.

* * *

A soft whirring noise filled the small tiny room. A filthy yellow hand twitched violently as the noise grew louder. Two damaged rabbit ears flickered just as a soft groan escaped the mouth.

"Ugh...what? I'm...I'm awake?"

A startled yelp escaped his damaged voice box as a pain filled his head.

" _ **And so am I...**_ "

* * *

 **O_O ...oh no...he can't be back. He can't be! He...he just can't! Why!? Why does he always come back!?**

 **Hehe, yes, Daniel is back, but thankfully so is Mikey! And the ghost children stayed and Freddy and the gain are back! And I even put in an appearance of a man I bet you guys forgot about huh!? Yes, Nick's real older brother finally has a name, which is inspired from a sort of friend of mine! ...actually I just happened to see him while I was shopping in Wal-Mart while I was planning in my head about the story. And I thought...'huh, why not just name the guy Tyler.' And there you have it!**

 **Yes, now I can start working on the third story! I know you all are excited, right!?**  
 **Random Person: No**  
 **Me: Stop showing up in these authors notes! *shoots him* I swear I've killed that guy too much already...**  
 **Bon-Bon: I'm not excited either...**  
 **Me: What? Where did you come from?**  
 **Bon-Bon: The pizzeria, duh. And don't you dare put up the next story. Because you and I both know it's taking place in that other building and-**  
 **Me: Shhhhhh! Don't give it away!**  
 **Bon-Bon: What? You were about to tell them where it will be taking place anyways? And if any of them played the game they should already know what happens to me.**  
 **Me: Yeah, but I don't want you to tell them!**  
 **Springtrap: Then I will!**  
 **Me: What!? No! Get away!**

 ***Springtrap takes over the computer* Okay listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. The third story will be coming out about a day after 20Kasai15 comes back from her trip. And she is willing to tell you all that it will be taking place in the same building as the one in the third game. Which is my favorite one by the way. *sees author trying to take over the computer again* Gosh, she's annoying... *pushes her out the window and shuts it* Better. Now I can continue. Where the hell was I? Oh right. So anyways...third story is taking place in the Fazbear's Fright location...uh...what else. Oh and the main villain will be *hears author tapping on window* Oh right, I'm not supposed to say yet. *shrugs* Oh well. I guess I should just do the 'reminding you guys to review' thing.**

 **...Uh...yeah. So review people! Otherwise you all will have to deal with me. *Suddenly gets possessed by Daniel***

 **Daniel: *evil smirk* And me...Until next time everyone. Bye-bye. *evil laugh***


	17. Important!

**Okay guys. First of all, the third story is up! I know I said it won't come out for about a week, but unfortunately my trip was pushed to next week. About a month ago there was a threat at the college I was going to stay at so police had to come and look around for any bombs or whatever. It wasn't supposed to interfere with our trip, and the school was supposed to be opened before we left.**

 **But unfortunately the police were never told that we would be staying in the empty dorms. So even though the school would have been opened, the dorms weren't so our trip was postponed to Sunday...which is today! I was supposed to leave for the airport about four hours ago, but the college I'm going to is in San Francisco. And because there is apparently a lot of parades going on now that Gay marriage is legal in all 50 states (which I'm very happy for since a sort of friend of mine can finally get married to his boyfriend in our state...they've been engaged for a while and always having to postpone the wedding for different reasons) the people in charge of my trip decided to move the entire thing to next week!**

 **So yeah, since I promised you guys a story next week, I decided to just finish up the first chapter and post it today instead. So yeah, you guys can thank that for the early release. If the first chapter isn't up yet, keep an eye out. I'm posting this up before I post the third chapter up. So if it's not up by the time you're reading this, just come back a few minutes later. It will be called Facing the Darkness!**

 **(Also I better not here one bad thing about how anyone can get married now! I have to deal with my upset parents and grandparents already! I don't want to here one comment about it in any review! Got it!? In fact, I would appreciate if no one even mentioned anything. I'm sorry I even brought it up.)**


End file.
